TrueSPNStory Fanfic
by Nolta
Summary: Destiel/ L'Évangile des Winchester compte beaucoup de fans. Parmi ces fans, il y a les fangirls qui affectionnent les pairings un peu "particuliers". Et si l'une d'elles était également une prophète, capable de rendre ses écrits réels ?
1. Chapitre 18

**.:: TrueSPNStory Fanfic ::.**

Encore une fois, ceci ne devait être qu'un OS, mais je crois que je ne suis pas douée pour faire simple et court...  
Donc bon, je ne sais pas du tout où va mener cette histoire, ni combien de chapitres la composeront... 3-4 ? 10-15 ? Aucune idée !  
Du coup, comme rien n'est encore très clair dans ma tête, rien ne vous empêche de me faire des propositions d'idées pour la suite, qui sait, si ça colle avec les caractère, le destiel, le fond de l'histoire, pourquoi ne pas les utiliser ^^  
Je ne sais pas du tout à quelle fréquence que publierai les prochains chapitres non plus du coup !  
Mais je tâcherai de ne pas trop tarder...

 _ **Pairing :** Destiel_  
 _ **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :** Aucun je crois, sinon, désolée..._  
 _ **Note :** Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher (ou pas) dans l'histoire, j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas trop et que vous apprécierez malgré tout l'histoire !_

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE "DIX-HUIT" ::**

Dean soupira une énième fois tout en finissant son énième bière. Il avait fini par prendre le pack vers lui dans une glacière, plutôt que de faire les vas-et-vient jusqu'au réfrigérateur. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était planté derrière l'ordinateur à faire des recherches. Pendant un instant, il avait cru que ce serait marrant, mais il était loin de se douter qu'il y aurait tant de lecture. Ces fangirls étaient complètement folles ! Et nombreuses ! Il devait y avoir des millions de fictions basées sur l'Évangile des Winchester, plus connu sous le nom de la série de bouquins _Supernatural_ , toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Et au milieux de tout ça, Dean devait tenter de découvrir derrière quel pseudo se cachait l'auteur des fictions qui se réalisaient. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

Il avait fini par trouver le moyen de faire des recherches par genre et par style, en fonction des personnages qui apparaissaient ou non dans l'histoire, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur celles qui menaient à de vraies disparitions. L'auteur en était-elle seulement consciente ? Pas moyen de le savoir pour l'instant.

Tout en s'ouvrant une nouvelle bière, il referma aussitôt une fenêtre Internet s'ouvrant sur une histoire qui le mettait en couple lui et son frère. Ce n'était pas la première sur laquelle il tombait, ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. Et, bien qu'il ait tenté de lire quelques passages des premières, il avait fini par trouver ça vraiment trop bizarre. Coucher avec son propre frère, fallait être complètement à la masse pour imaginer un truc pareil ! Et encore, quand ce n'était pas l'un ou l'autre avec Crowley, Benny, Grabiel, ou tous les autres. Même Charlie y passait.

Il renifla un coup avant de se lancer sur une nouvelle fiction. Il commença à lire en croix tout en buvant une gorgée directement au goulot. L'histoire décrivait un hôpital à côté d'une école, des malades qui disparaissait et des enfants qui finissaient renfermés sur eux-même, terrorisés par quelque chose d'invisible. Dean fronça les sourcils. Tout collait. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit enfin tombé sur la bonne fiction ?

Il jeta un oeil aux informations de la fiction et découvrit qu'elle se composait de vingt-et-un chapitres, et tous relativement longs. Dean soupira à l'idée de devoir tout lire mais se dit que si c'était la bonne, c'était toujours moins que les millions d'autres histoires à survoler.  
Sans terminer le premier chapitre, il passa au suivant, et constata qu'il racontait bel et bien la disparition de la vieille comateuse de la chambre 108, et de l'infirmière qui avait perdu la vue... Chapitre trois ; Les enfants en pédiatrie, trois disparus, et une dizaine d'autres retrouvés à convulser dans leur lit. Toujours exact, tel que ça c'était passé...

Dean continua à lire et quand il arriva à la fin du dix-huitième chapitre, il eu un frisson. Il y était décrit ses recherches sur Internet, ses bières bues les unes après les autres, son ennui, son passage rapide sur un site érotique mais sans grande conviction, qu'il referma donc aussitôt. Il y était également décrit, en parallèle, Sam qui était resté auprès d'une patiente de l'hôpital. Il était au petit soin, la réconfortait, l'encourageait à parler de ce qu'elle avait vu avant que "tout devienne noir" comme elle le disait, prise dans une apparente folie...

C'était la bonne histoire. Et il y avait trois chapitres d'avance sur la réalité. Pris par la curiosité, il se demandait s'il était prudent de lire la suite. Mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour pouvoir sauver les prochaines victimes en attendant de mettre la main sur la personne qui écrivait toutes ces choses. Avant d'oser se lancer, Dean lu le pseudo et ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer en le découvrant.

 _« TrueSPNStory »_

Il avait vu, à plusieurs reprises, que les lettres SPN étaient utilisées pour parler de _Supernatural_. Ce pseudo confirmait ironiquement qu'il était bel et bien tombé sur la bonne personne. C'était tellement simpliste qu'il s'en voulu presque de ne pas avoir commencé par là. Il nota le pseudo sur un morceau de papier et se redressa sur sa chaise afin d'être correctement installé, pour commencer à lire la suite de l'histoire, la survolant, à la recherche des éléments les plus importants, sans perdre de temps.

Chapitre dix-neuf, une certaine Emma Reyes était témoin de quelque chose. Dean nota également son nom afin de la retrouver. Il avait lu que lui et son frère la retrouvaient, c'était déjà bon signe. Dean gardait espoir que l'auteur leur permettait de venir à bout de la chasse mais ils devaient aller plus vite que la publication de chapitres sans quoi, sans temps d'avance, il y avait peu de chance que les choses se passent différemment que dans l'histoire. Et dans l'histoire, les gens disparaissaient et perdaient la tête.  
Le chasseur se surpris à penser que l'auteur était peut-être aussi une prophète et qu'il leur serait alors impossible de changer les choses. Il eut une pensée pour Castiel, se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il lui pose la question.

Il termina le chapitre et vit une note hors histoire laissée par l'auteur. Elle remerciait les autres fans de la lire et promettait d'intégrer un Destiel dans la suite...

 _« Un Destiel... ? »_

Il avait déjà croisé ce mot quelque part, dans d'autres résumé d'histoire, mais il avait un blanc. Il fit une rapide recherche et manqua de s'étrangler avec sa bière en découvrant ce que ce terme cachait. Il resta figé un instant, n'osant pas trop reprendre sa lecture.  
Il déglutit difficilement, retourna sur la page de la fiction de _TrueSPNStory_ et repris sa lecture au chapitre vingt. Le chapitre semblait commencer aussi normalement que les autres, lui et Sam menant l'enquête sur les disparitions. Aidé par Emma Reyes. Jusqu'ici tout s'était déroulé tel que cela avait été écrit donc Dean avait toute les raisons du monde de craindre l'arrivée d'un... _Destiel_.

Au milieux du vingtième chapitre, Castiel les rejoignait pour les aider à enquêter et Dean, derrière son écran, commençait à avoir chaud. Plus l'histoire avançait, plus elle décrivait leurs regards échangés, lourds de sous-entendus, leurs doigts qui s'effleurent, n'osant s'attraper, la nuque moite de Dean quand il sent le souffle de l'ange derrière lui...  
Dean passa au chapitre suivant, la main tremblant quelque peu sur la souris, craignant la suite. Il reprit sa lecture rapide, cherchant uniquement les moments qui le concernaient lui et Castiel.  
Et chapitre vingt-et-un, Castiel et Dean osaient enfin s'embrasser, timidement...  
Dean devenait nerveux, tapant du pied malgré lui. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il évite d'appeler Castiel à l'aide.

\- Tu avances ? Lança soudainement une voix dans le dos de Dean qui sursauta en reconnaissant son frère.

Dean rabattit brusquement l'écran du laptop sur son clavier, de peur que Sam ne tombe sur le texte, ce futur complètement dingue, qui les attendait apparemment.  
Pris par la lecture, Dean ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer, se demandant soudainement depuis quand il était là, dans son dos.

\- Heu je...

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne bossais pas beaucoup. Lança Sam en jaugeant la nervosité de son aîné.

\- Quoi ? Si, si, j'ai... Hum... Je crois que j'ai trouvé le... Le pseudo de l'auteur. Répondit Dean en tendant ses notes à son frère. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver de qui il s'agit en réalité.

\- Génial ! On va demander à Cas' de...

\- NON !

Sam sursauta en entendant son frère crier de la sorte, lâchant presque le morceau de papier qu'il tenait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier pareillement ?

\- Je... Non, rien, mais... On peut se débrouiller sans lui non ?

\- Et bien, jusqu'à un certain point oui, mais si l'auteur de cette histoire se trouve à l'autre bout des États-Unis, ou même hors des États-Unis, il devra nous aider à nous y rendre... Sans parler du fait qu'il pourrait nous renseigner quant au fait qu'on a peut-être affaire à une prophète et que dans ce cas, il n'y a peut-être rien à faire.

Dean déglutit avec peine sans lâcher son frère du regard.

\- R-rien à f-f-faire ? M-m-m-mais c'est impossible, on peut pas, on fait toujours quelque chose, on peut pas... !

\- Du calme Dean... Déclara Sam une fois de plus surpris par la nervosité exprimée par son frère. Je ne pensais pas que cette chasse te tenait autant à coeur.

\- Je... Laissa filer Dean avant de rougir et d'aller s'enfermer aux toilettes.

Pour une douche, si Sam en croyait le bruit de l'eau.  
Il en profita pour ouvrir l'ordinateur portable et en voir le contenu que Dean avait vraisemblablement tenté de dissimuler. Réalisant qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse histoire de leur chasse, Sam se mit également à la lire rapidement, du moins les derniers chapitres, pour savoir à quoi s'attendre tout en cherchant ce qui avait pu troubler son frère. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour le découvrir.  
Il resta bloqué un instant sur le passage où son frère et l'ange s'embrassaient quand une petite notification signala un nouveau chapitre publié.

Sam jeta un oeil du côté de la salle de bain, s'assurant que le jet d'eau était encore actif et qu'aucun son ne laissait présager la fin de la douche, avant de cliquer sur le nouveau chapitre afin d'en découvrir le contenu...

* * *

 _... À suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 19

**.:: TrueSPNStory Fanfic ::.**

 _Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Désolée pour l'attente, je devais mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées pour que ce soit relativement cohérent.  
Mais c'est extrêmement difficile de leur faire avoir des comportement naturel et spontané puisqu'ils savent déjà tout ou en partie ce qu'ils vont faire ou dire donc j'essaie de faire en sorte que ça tienne la route. Parfois, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux ou ce n'est pas forcément logique. Merci de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur et de lire la fic pour ce qu'elle est "un prétexte destiel" encore et toujours :D_

 _J'espère que cette suite vous plaira dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! ^^  
Les chapitres seront normalement un peu plus longs que ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant, soit comme celui-ci environ. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop long pour vous.  
Le prochain chapitre, je tâcherai de le publier dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, lundi ou mardi, je crois les doigts !  
_

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun je crois, sinon, désolée..._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher (ou pas) dans l'histoire, j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas trop et que vous apprécierez malgré tout l'histoire !_

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE "DIX-NEUF" ::**

Sam attendait son frère au café du motel. La nuit avait été longue, mais enrichissante.  
Il avait quitté la chambre avant Dean de peur de se laisser trahir par un fou-rire incontrôlable en voyant son frère, plus nerveux que jamais, se prendre les pieds dans son sac de voyage, se couper en se rasant, se tremper le t-shirt au moment de se rincer le visage, et autres maladresses qui laissaient clairement comprendre que quelque chose perturbait l'aîné. Et Sam savait exactement de quoi il s'agissait.  
Ce dernier avait passé sa nuit à lire en détail l'histoire écrite par cette fameuse _TrueSPNStory_. Il y avait découvert, évidemment, la relation que son frère ne tarderait pas à partager avec l'ange, mais également que Dean ne lisait la fiction qu'en croix, ne prêtant pas attention à tous les détails. Il n'allait donc pas découvrir de si tôt que Sam lisait également l'histoire en douce. Cela lui permettait de profiter un peu de la situation.

Toujours un sourire aux lèvres, Sam porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres quand il vit Dean apparaître à l'entrée du café, s'accrochant le pan de veste à la poignée de la porte au passage. Il tenta de garder son calme en décrochant et rejoint Sam.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda se dernier qui connaissait déjà exactement la réponse que son frère allait lui servir.

\- D'après toi ?

\- Mauvaise nuit ?

\- Si on veut...

Sam bu une gorgée de café pour cacher son sourire, sachant parfaitement ce qui avait perturbé la nuit de son frère, et sortit le morceau de papier que Dean lui avait donné la veille avec le nom d'Emma Reyes écrit dessus.

\- J'ai fait une rapide recherche pendant que tu te battais avec ton rasoir. Emme Reyes est une employée du service de pédiatrie de l'hôpital. D'après ce que tu m'en as dit, elle sera la première à pouvoir témoigner de ce qu'elle aura vu après ce soir donc je pense que, malheureusement, il serait utile de la laisser vivre ce qu'elle aura à vivre, tout en restant à proximité, pour l'aider et constater nous aussi de quoi il s'agit.

\- Je pense que c'est effectivement une bonne idée, d'autant que c'est en gros ce qu'on fait dans la fiction que l'autre a écrit... Déclara Dean sans quitter des yeux le nom de la jeune femme inscrit sur la papier.

Apparemment, le fait que tout se déroule comme l'histoire le prédisait ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Parfait, dans ce cas, je pense qu'on peu utiliser notre journée pour trouver quelques renseignements. J'ai téléphoné à Charlie pour qu'elle tente de retrouver l'identité de cette _TrueSPNStory_ , mais je pense que l'aide de Castiel ne serait pas de trop... Que dit l'histoire à ce propos ? Lança innocemment Sam à son frère. Est-ce qu'il sait si l'auteur est une prophète ?

Dean toussa un coup avant de répondre, évitant de regarder Sam dans les yeux.

\- N-non, je crois pas, il n'y avait pas assez de chapitres.

Sam, lui, savait. Il savait parce qu'il avait lu l'histoire comme il faut et qu'il avait lu le dernier chapitre posté. Il savait que Castiel avait besoin du vrai nom de l'auteur pour la trouver et enfin savoir si elle était une prophète ou non. Ils comptaient donc sur Charlie pour avoir cette information.

\- Ok, alors ça vaut la peine de tenter le coup.

Dean n'apprécia pas cette réponse. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de voir Castiel, pas après ce qu'il avait découvert. Mais il devait admettre qu'ils avaient besoin de son aide sur ce coup.

\- Sam... ? Souffla Dean, les yeux toujours rivés sur la table, les mains nerveusement occupées à tortiller une serviette qui y trainait. Heu... Je me charge de lire l'histoire ok ? Et je... je te ferai un résumé du plus important. Comme ça, on évite de perdre du temps en la lisant tout les deux.

Sam savait que Dean en arrivait à cette proposition, c'est pourquoi il ne fut pas surpris, d'autant plus qu'il se doutait que Dean ne souhaitait pas particulièrement que "son secret" soit dévoilé.  
Quelque part, il souhaitait pouvoir changer les choses, que Dean ne soit pas si mal à l'aise face à la suite des évènements, mais pour avoir tenté plusieurs fois de dire quelque chose qui n'était pas prévu, faire quelque chose qui n'avait pas été écrit, il se rendit compte qu'il en était incapable. Non pas bloqué, mais il ne trouvait jamais réellement opportun de faire autrement, il trouvait chaque fois que c'était effectivement la meilleure chose à faire et la faisait aussitôt. Parfois, il agissait sans réfléchir et ne réalisait qu'après coup qu'il venait de faire exactement ce qui avait été prédit. Tout comme son frère suivait parfaitement le fil de l'histoire sans même le savoir, ne l'ayant pas lue entièrement. Ceci permettant à Sam de connaître la vérité sans que son aîné ne s'en doute, jouant ainsi de la situation.

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement que son frère soit mal à l'aise, mais dans une situation aussi cocasse, Sam s'autorisait à en jouer un peu. Après tout, ce n'était pas si grave si Dean se découvrait une soudaine passion pour Castiel, c'était même plutôt positif si il s'autorisait enfin à être un peu heureux. Mais il était vrai également que c'était un peu inattendu, au vu du comportement de Dean envers les femmes, les hommes et les relations amoureuses. Dans tous les cas, rien de terrible là-dessous, Sam comptait donc bien en profiter pour titiller un peu son frère.

\- Je ne savais pas que la lecture t'attirait à ce point. Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir... Avertis-moi juste s'il m'arrive un truc bizarre.

Dean ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en entendant son frère mais tenta de rester le plus neutre possible pour répondre :  
\- C'est... Promis...

Dean détourna la tête du côté de la serveuse qui s'affairait vers la machine à hot-dog. Il lâcha un long soupire qui cachait mal son anxiété et déclara :  
\- Bon, c'est possible d'avoir un café où je dois me le servir tout seul !

Sam ricana une nouvelle fois et termina son café.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam et Dean avaient utilisé leur après-midi pour prendre contact avec Emma Reyes. Ne changeant pas les habitudes, ils s'étaient fait passer pour des agents du FBI afin d'être pris au sérieux mais apparemment, la jeune femme se doutait déjà qu'elle serait la prochaine victime, ayant été témoin de quelques signes étranges depuis quelques semaines, dont une menace clair qui s'était manifestée la veille au soir. Le caractère paranormal de cette enquête avait donc pu être ouvertement exposée et Sam expliqua à Emma qu'ils ne pouvaient empêcher la suite mais resteraient aux côtés d'elle pour l'aider et la protéger. Cela sembla la rassurer quelque peu. Ils s'organisèrent pour la soirée, se donnant rendez-vous à l'hôpital, peu avant l'heure de l'agression, les deux chasseurs étant avantagés par le fait qu'ils connaissaient la suite des évènements.

Peu après, au motel, Sam reçu des nouvelles de Charlie. Il sortit de la chambre, laissant Dean terminer son repas seul. Charlie peinait apparemment à trouver des informations sur l'auteur de la fiction mais elle ne lâchait rien. Elle avoua à Sam qu'elle s'était permise de lire la fameuse fiction et semblait quelque peu réjouie de la tournure de l'histoire.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour traîner Charlie, il y a des personnes en danger ! Lui avait alors soufflé Sam.

\- Oui, oui, je sais, mais de toute façon, le chapitre vingt et un est écrit donc il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il se produise. Je doute qu'on puisse arrêter l'auteur tant qu'elle a un temps d'avance sur nous et je n'ai lu nulle part qu'on retrouvait son identité, du moins pas dans les chapitres publiés.

\- C'est probablement juste, mais dans ce cas, il faut trouver un moyen de contourner le problème car tant qu'elle a un temps d'avance, elle n'écrira pas qu'on la retrouve. C'est à se demander si elle sait qu'elle est la source du problème puisqu'elle écrit l'histoire...

\- Voilà pourquoi Castiel est indispensable à cette chasse. Le problème nous dépasse... Dit-elle ne retenant pas un sourire que Sam devina à l'autre bout du téléphone.

\- C'est certain... Souffla-t-il avant de la remercier et de la saluer, lui promettant de le tenir au courant. De tout. Oui, oui, même entre Dean et Cas', promis !

Et il raccrocha prestement, son frère sortant à son tour de la chambre.

\- Elle a des nouvelles ? Demanda ce dernier, impatient et plein d'espoir.

\- Non, rien... Déclara Sam tentant d'afficher son air le plus navré possible. On va devoir demander un coup de main à Cas', lui seul pour nous permettre de rattraper l'avance qu'a l'auteur sur notre histoire.

\- Tu es sûr qu'on ne peut pas attendre encore un peu ? Charlie est douée, elle va sûrement finir par trouver.

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux attendre ? Et non, elle ne trouvera rien, elle a dit avoir lu la fiction et que rien ne mentionnait...

\- Elle a lu l'histoire ? S'étrangla Dean, coupant la parole à son cadet.

\- Et bien oui... Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tu connais Charlie, c'était à prévoir...

Dean était devenu blanc. Sam aurait bien rit de la situation s'il n'avait pas eu peur que son grand frère ne lui fasse une crise cardiaque sur le champs.

\- Eh Dean, du calme, c'est pas grave, tout va bien.

Dean tenta de reprendre un peu de contenance et bafouilla :  
\- Mais, elle... Elle t'a dit quelque chose au sujet de... De... Heu... L'histoire ?

Sam s'en voulait presque de ne pas avouer à son frère être au courant car il était tellement flagrant qu'un truc embarrassait Dean que Sam passait presque pour un abruti à faire semblant de rien. Mais il aimait pouvoir jouer à celui qui met les pieds dans le plat pour le seul plaisir de voir son frère, d'habitude si sûr de lui, perdre tous ses moyens. Il décida donc de continuer dans cette voie, se disant qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas tant son choix que la volonté de l'auteur. Et qu'il n'y pouvait rien si celle-ci avait décidé de torturer Dean.

\- Non, elle ne m'a pas parlé de l'histoire. Juste de l'auteur... De quoi voudrais-tu qu'elle me parle ?

\- De... Rien, absolument rien, justement.

\- De toute façon, tu te charges déjà de me faire un résumé, je n'ai pas besoin de sa version, ajouta Sam, espérant détendre un minimum son frère qui commençait à devenir si nerveux qu'il en faisait presque peur.

Sam en redoutait presque d'annoncer la suite, sachant que Dean risquait la syncope mais il était bien obligé d'y venir.

\- Charlie est d'accord avec moi, elle pense aussi qu'on aura besoin de Cas' si on veut réussir à prendre de l'avance sur l'auteur et il pourra nous aider à la retrouver.

\- C'est Charlie qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Oui.

\- M'étonne pas, si elle a lu l'histoire... Grommela Dean plus pour lui-même, faisant rire Sam qui tenta de le cacher. Y a vraiment aucun autre moyen de retrouver cette gonzesse ?

\- Aucun.

\- Bordel !

\- Je suis ravie de voir que travailler avec un ami te fait plaisir. J'espère que tu es plus enthousiaste à l'idée de bosser avec ton petit frère.

Dean n'ajouta rien mais lui lança un regard contrarié. Il ne savait pas quoi dire en réalité. Tout deux retournèrent dans la chambre du motel et Dean s'empressa d'occuper ses mains, craignant que Sam remarque sa nervosité s'il ne faisait rien. Il entreprit donc de débarrasser la table de leur repas, jetant les restes et autres déchets à la poubelle.  
Pendant ce temps, Sam envoya un message à Castiel qui ne tarda pas à apparaître dans un léger bruissement d'ailes.

L'ange observa lentement le cadet.  
\- Salut Sam.

\- Salut Cas'.

Puis se tourna vers Dean.  
\- Salut Dean.

\- S-salut, répondit Dean d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas, sans oser poser ses yeux sur l'ange qui lui ne le quittait plus du regard.

Castiel, étonné par le comportement de Dean qui continuait de trier les déchets, un peu trop lentement pour que ce soit naturel, l'observait sans retenue, sourcils froncés, tête penchée sur le côté, troublé. Il ne le quittait plus des yeux et Dean commençait à trouver son regard pesant. Pourtant, cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant que Sam ne se racle la gorge et déclare :  
\- Cas', on a besoin de toi. Il semblerait qu'une personne, très probablement une jeune femme, ait la capacité de rendre ses écrit réels. Elle a entamé l'écriture d'une fiction sur la série _Supernatural_ et tout ce qu'elle a écrit est devenu réel.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- On a trouvé sa fiction. Dean l'a lue et affirme que les faits y sont décrits exactement comme dans la réalité. Les lieux, les personnes, tout correspond. Même nous, nos actions, on ne peut rien changer à ce qui se trouve dans l'histoire.

Dean émit un petit grognement de mécontentement en entendant son frère affirmer ce fait qui le contrariait de plus en plus, surtout maintenant qu Castiel était présent. Sam l'ignora mais vit que Castiel avait une nouvelle fois tourné les yeux vers Dean.

\- On doit réussir à mettre la main sur l'auteur avant que d'autres personnes ne disparaissent mais tant qu'elle aura de l'avance sur nous, dans le récit, nous ne pourront rien faire, puisqu'elle n'a pas écrit qu'on la retrouvait ni qu'on arrivait à l'arrêter. Charlie est sur le coup, mais elle affirme que tant qu'il n'est pas écrit dans l'histoire qu'elle retrouve le nom de l'auteur, elle ne pourra pas la retrouver. On s'est dit que, puisque tu es un ange...

\- Je pourrais peut-être contourner le problème ? Suggéra Castiel. Cela dépend, il faut voir si c'est une prophète ou non. Si elle en est une, alors il n'y aura pas grand chose à faire que d'accepter ce qu'elle écrit, comme avec Chuck, mais si elle est autre chose, alors peut-être que je pourrais tenter quelque chose.

\- Et comment savoir si elle est une prophète ?

\- Si c'est le cas, alors elle aura eu la visite d'un ange qui lui aura fait don de ce pouvoir, que ce soit en rêve ou autre, elle ne s'en souvient peut-être pas. Mais je peux retrouver cet ange qui me dira peut-être de qui il s'agit.

\- Parfait, tu penses qu'il te faudra combien de temps ?

\- Il y a beaucoup d'ange, mais cela devrait être faisable... Je vous tiens au courant.

Et il disparu aussitôt.  
Dean se décida enfin de relever la tête et Sam lui lança encore une petite pique :  
\- Tu vois, ça s'est pas si mal passé...

\- La ferme Sam !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si nerveux pour finir ? Demanda Sam à Dean, tout deux assis dans l'Impala.

Il était 18h30, ils venaient d'arriver et s'apprêtaient à rejoindre la doctoresse Reyes. Dean n'avait pratiquement pas décroché un mot depuis le départ de Castiel et sa tension était palpable, contaminant petit à petit Sam.  
Ce dernier avait bien tenté de détendre l'atmosphère, en changeant les idées de Dean, mais rien n'y faisait, plus l'heure avançait, plus Dean était tendu.

\- J'en sais rien... Répondit Dean sans quitter des yeux l'hôpital.

\- Je crois surtout que t'as lu un truc qui ne te plait pas... Tenta Sam se disant qu'il pouvait bien dire ça sans que Dean ne se doute qu'il était au courant de tout.

Sam vit alors la main de son frère se crisper un peu plus sur le volant, mais en dehors de ça, il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

\- C'est ça ? Continua Sam, se disant qu'il arriverait peut-être à faire avouer les choses à son frère.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus de souvenir de cette discussion dans l'histoire et ne savait plus du tout où elle mènerait. Il aurait pourtant du se souvenir s'il arrivait à faire avouer son frère, mais rien ne lui revenait. Il décida de mettre ça de côté pour le moment et vérifierait une fois de retour au motel, mais cela l'intriguait. Comment avait-il pu oublier ?

\- Lâche-moi Sam, tu veux ?

Mais Sam n'avait pas prévu de laisser tomber, il ne laissait jamais tomber. Ce n'était pas son genre.

\- Dean, si quelque chose t'ennuie, tu peux m'en parler. À défaut de changer les choses, si cela fait partie de l'histoire, je peux peut-être t'aider, ou en tout cas t'épauler, te soutenir.

Dean soupira. Il sembla réfléchir un instant, les yeux dans le vide, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire toujours nerveux.

\- Tout va bien Sammy, lui dit-il pour finir, lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Si on allait retrouver la charmante doctoresse Reyes ?

Sam lui rendit son sourire, même s'il savait qu'une fois de plus, Dean refusait de faire face à ses problèmes, refusait surtout d'admettre qu'il pouvait avoir des sentiments, quels qu'ils soient. Sam connaissait le souci et savait que ce n'était rien de grave mais il craignait que son frère en fasse un drame. Évidemment, cela devait le perturber, mais il aurait dû se sentir suffisamment en confiance pour oser lui en parler. Sam compris alors que Dean ne se sentait pas suffisamment à l'aise pour oser lui confier son malêtre. Il devait donc changer ça, faire comprendre à Dean qu'il ne le jugerait pas s'il devait apprendre son secret.

\- Allons-y !

Tout deux sortir de la voiture en claquant leur portière bruyamment, avant de se retrouver vers le coffre pour y trouver de quoi se défendre. Ils ne savaient pas trop pour quel genre d'arme opter ne sachant pas contre quoi ils se battaient. Il était inutile de se charger de munition si la créature y était insensible, mais il en était bien de même pour le sel, l'eau bénite et tout le reste.

\- Tu n'as pas lu avec quoi on se défendait ? Demanda alors Sam.

Dean lui lança un regard qui exprimait clairement un « Oups » avant de hausser les épaules. Sam ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer face au laisser aller de son frère. Heureusement, lui avait lu l'histoire plus en détail et se souvenait qu'il était question de feu et de sel. Il proposa donc de prendre le fusil aux cartouches remplies de sel et cacha un briquet dans sa poche de jeans, et Dean prit sa lame contre les démons, un pistolet et un pieux en noyer qu'ils avaient trempé dans du sang de vampire mélangé à du jus d'ail. On était jamais trop prudent.

Ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital, montrant leur carte d'agent du FBI à l'accueil afin d'avoir accès à l'étage de pédiatrie qui était fermé aux visites à cette heure tardive, et montèrent au troisième étage retrouver Emma qui les attendait dans la petite salle de pause. Elle buvait un café et semblait terriblement tendue.

\- Vous voilà ! Lança-t-elle en voyant arriver les deux chasseurs.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Dean aussitôt.

\- Cela fait bientôt trente minutes que quelqu'un gémit dans la chambre 304. Et parfois on entend comme des coups donnés contre les murs. Il suffit de s'approcher de la chambre pour que les coups soient donnés contre la porte et beaucoup plus fort.

\- Ce n'est pas un des patients.

\- La chambre 304 est vide, elle est en travaux depuis une semaine.

\- Ok, répondit simplement le plus jeune en attrapant son fusil. Où est cette chambre ?

La jeune femme leur indiqua la direction et les deux hommes lui dirent de rester en sécurité, où elle se trouvait. Ils avancèrent lentement du côté de la chambre 304 et commencèrent à entendre les fameuses plaintes. La voix ressemblait à celle d'un homme âgé. Il n'aurait effectivement rien eu à faire à l'étage de la pédiatrie. La voix se faisait de plus en plus oppressante, mêlant tristesse et colère. Parfois, cela ressemblait à des mots mais ils étaient trop mal prononcés pour être compréhensibles. Puis les coups commencèrent à se faire entendre.  
Une fois à côté de la porte, celle-ci se mit à vibrer sous la puissance des coups qui y étaient donnés, mais Sam et Dean ne s'en formalisèrent pas, ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de phénomènes. La seule chose qui les contrariaient un peu était de ne pas savoir laquelle de leurs armes serait efficace. Ils se mirent d'accord d'un regard suivit d'un hochement de tête pour tenter de tout envoyer en même temps sur la créature dès que Dean aurait ouvert la porte.  
Il compta jusqu'à trois et ouvrit la porte en grand... !

... Sur une chambre totalement vide, sans lumière, qui dégageait une légère odeur de peinture...

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'y attarder. Un hurlement qu'ils devinèrent être celui de Reyes les ramenèrent à la réalité du moment et ils se précipitèrent jusqu'à la petite cafétéria où la jeune femme était restée. Ils eurent à peine le temps de voir un homme penché sur elle que celui-ci disparu, s'enfuyant à travers un des murs. Sam tenta de partir à sa poursuite et Dean accouru pour aider la doctoresse qui semblait évanouie.

Sam, de son côté, persuadé d'avoir affaire à un fantôme, tenta donc de rejoindre l'autre côté du mur par où l'homme s'était enfuit et fini par le retrouver, trois couloirs et deux halls plus loin. Il se tenait debout au milieu du passage, ne portant qu'une tenue d'hôpital, rien d'autre. Son visage était horrible, difforme, comme brûlé avec de l'acide, boursoufflé par endroit. Il n'avait plus de cheveux, ni de dents, ses yeux étaient blancs... Puis il se mis à changer, devenant plus grand, des cheveux verts poussaient sur sa tête, son visage se colorait de rouge et de bleu, des habits multicolores apparaissaient sur lui. Sam se figea sans comprendre, attendant la fin de la transformation et se pétrifia une fois qu'il compris face à quoi il se trouvait : Un clown.  
Mais pas le clown sympa comme en voyait parfois dans des restaurants ou au cirque, Sam aurait encore pu gérer depuis la chasse où il avait du affronter sa phobie des clowns, non, celui-ci était monstrueux, répugnant, la bouche dégoulinante de sang, les dents jaunes, les doigts pointus, son nez ressemblait d'avantage à une tumeur rougeâtre qu'à un nez rouge en plastique.  
Sam eut un moment de panique, il craignait de ne plus pouvoir bouger et se retrouver piégé, mais sans trop savoir d'où il tirait sa force, il réussi à tirer sur le clown qui se mit à rire alors qu'il prenait feu, puis disparu dans les flammes.

Sam n'avait pas réussi à bouger quand Dean le rejoint, essoufflé.

\- Sam, est-ce que ça va ?

Mais il n'arrivait pas à répondre.

\- Sam ? Sammy ? Insista Dean en secouant son frère. Réponds !

Sam fini par reprendre ses esprits et fit face à Dean. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes et se laissa tomber à genoux alors que Dean tentait de le rattraper.

\- Eh, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, c'était quoi ce truc ? Un fantôme ?

\- C'était pas un fantôme... Réussi à souffler Sam. C'était... C'était horrible.

Sam se reprit un peu et se redressa lentement.

\- Le vieux papy ? S'étonna Dean. Comment tu l'as eu ?

\- Je ne crois pas que je l'aie eu, mais il est partit quand je lui ai tiré dessus. Mais ce n'était plus un papy. Il s'est transformé... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est...

\- Un polymorphe ?

\- Non, la balle ne lui aurait pas fait cet effet, il a disparu en brûlant.

\- Comment sais-tu qu'il n'est pas mort alors ?

\- Il riait...

Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris, puis dit :  
\- Bon, retournons vers Emma, on en discutera plus tard.

La jeune femme était assise sur une des chaise de la cafétéria. Elle tenait un masque à oxygène devant elle, tentant de retrouver son calme.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda Sam qui tentait de paraître plus en forme. Après tout, c'était lui le chasseur.

La femme acquiesça avant de baisser le masque.

\- Et vous ? Vous avez pu l'attraper ?

\- Malheureusement pas, il a filé avant...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, reprit Dean afin que son frère puisse lui aussi reprendre un peu son souffle. Nous restons dans les parages tant que nous ne l'avons pas attrapé. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, il y a les infirmières de garde pour la nuit. Si vous voyez quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler, mais normalement vous ne risquez rien chez vous.

\- Normalement ? Répéta la femme en saisissant la carte de visite que Dean lui tendait avec son numéro de téléphone.

\- J'ai dit normalement ? Oubliez ça, vous ne risquez rien ! Reformula-t-il en concluant d'un clin d'oeil qui sembla faire son effet, et Reyes sembla soulagée.

Ils raccompagnèrent Emma Reyes chez elle et, après avoir fait un petit tour d'inspection chez elle, retournèrent au motel. Sur le chemin, Sam expliqua plus en détail ce qu'il avait vu, la transformation, le clown, le coup de feu, le rire et les flammes. Dean ne pu retenir un sourire en entendant parler d'un clown mais n'ajouta rien, il savait que cela avait dû être un réel choc pour Sam, et il dû s'avouer que d'après la description qu'en faisait son frère, il n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver face à ce clown non plus. C'est alors que Sam déclara :  
\- Pourquoi c'était pas précisé dans l'histoire le coup du clown !

Sam craint une seconde que sa remarque ne fasse comprendre à Dean qu'il avait lu, lui aussi, la fiction, mais Dean le prit autrement.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais crois bien que si je l'avais su, je t'aurais averti et je serai parti moi-même à sa poursuite.

Sam le remercia, soulagé de ne pas s'être vendu, mais également de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur son frère.

\- C'est promis ? Demanda Sam.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Si tu lis un truc pas cool, tu m'en parleras... ?

Dean dû prendre une seconde pour savoir comment répondre à son frère sans lui mentir. Il n'en pouvait plus des mensonges, leur vie était pavée de mensonges qui leur avait coûté bien trop souvent leur confiance. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire qu'il ne promettait pas. Sam n'aurait pas compris et aurait demandé à savoir pourquoi il ne voulait pas faire cette promesse toute simple.

Dean fini par dire :  
\- Je te promets que quoiqu'il arrive dans l'histoire, si cela te met en danger ou dans une situation déplaisante, je t'en parlerai.

Cela sembla satisfaire Sam qui hocha la tête, mais en réalité, c'était loin de le satisfaire. Au contraire.  
Mais demain était un autre jour et Sam se souvenait que Castiel devait les rejoindre. Dean ne pourrait plus jouer au plus malin longtemps. Cette idée suffit à faire retrouver un semblant de bonne humeur à Sam qui en aurait presque oublié le clown.  
Il se rappela qu'il devait vérifier pourquoi certains éléments de l'histoire lui avaient semblé inconnus et qu'il devrait relire le dix-neuvième chapitre, pendant que Dean prendrait sa douche.

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 ** _Merci pour vos reviews !_**

 _ **Adalas :** J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu également. Le prochain devrait être plus... Enfin, Dean aura l'occasion d'être mal à l'aise, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire ! :D_

 _ **Dream's stream :** Quel enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir ! Ce chapitre est plus axé sur la chasse, mais il est tel que décrit dans la fic de TrueSPNStory. Du coup, il n'est pas difficile de deviner ce qui attend Dean et Cas' au prochain chapitre..._

 _ **barjy02 :** Contente de te retrouver sur cette fic ! Et je vois que tu ne changes pas et que tu as toujours cette envie de deviner :p J'ai fini par trouver mon fil rouge et... Tu verras bien héhé, il se pourrait que [censuré] et que du coup [censuré] mais que [censuré]... Je tâcherai de me souvenir de cette phrase dans la censure pour te la ressortir à la fin de l'histoire. Si j'oublie, hésite pas à me le rappeler :p En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Et "Mister déni" ne sera peut-être pas si digne de son titre dans cette fic... Mais c'est à suivre... ;)_

 _ **PandaChelou2422 :** Voilà, pardon de l'attente ! Et merci de ton intérêt ! ^^ Voilà donc la suite et j'espère que tu auras envie de découvrir la suite qui sera posté normalement la semaine prochaine, j'essaierai au plus tôt !_


	3. Chapitre 20

**.:: TrueSPNStory Fanfic ::.**

 _Beaucoup de choses à faire dans ma vie, donc pardon pour le retard de publication !  
J'ai presque faillit envoyer ce chapitre en deux parties mais non, j'ai envie que cela suive les chapitre de la "fausse fic" de l'histoire alors je préfère laisser les chapitres entiers, en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas trop long pour vous.  
Ce chapitre fait avancer l'enquête plus que le Destiel mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura de quoi faire au prochain chapitre :D  
Du moins, je l'espère ! :p En fonction de ce qu'aura écrit TrueSPNStory ! :D Mwarf, hum...  
_

 _Merci encore et toujours pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas à m'en laissez si vous passez par-là ! C'est motivant et ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun je crois, sinon, désolée..._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher (ou pas) dans l'histoire, j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas trop et que vous apprécierez malgré tout l'histoire !_

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE "VINGT" ::**

L'auteur n'était pas très douée, Sam s'en était rendu compte à la première lecture. Mais en relisant le dix-neuvième chapitre, il réalisa à quel point les descriptions étaient pauvres et qu'il manquait de nombreuses transitions, créant des moments creux pendant lesquels Sam soupçonna être libre d'agir comme bon leur semblait. Ceci expliquait pourquoi il ne s'était pas rappelé de sa discussion avec Dean, dans la voiture, avant d'aller à l'hôpital, ni pourquoi il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir entendu parler d'un clown.

 _« Sam parti à la poursuite de la créature par-delà les couloirs. Un détour d'un virage, il se retrouva devant le monstre qui lui faisait face, semblant le défier. Sam l'observa un instant, hésitant, avant de lever son arme et tirer une cartouche de sel sur la créature qui s'enflamma au contact de la balle, avant de disparaître. »_

Sam avait relu ce passage encore et encore, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il manquait tant d'éléments. Ni comment un prophète pouvait faire un travail si bâclé. L'histoire ne les aiderait donc pas forcément à comprendre à quelle créature ils étaient confronté mais leur permettrait peut-être de contourner le problème de l'écriture, en profitant, par exemple, des temps creux qui n'étaient pas décrit.

Sam avait décidé de garder ses découvertes pour lui, se disant qu'en parler à Dean lui aurait fait comprendre qu'il avait lu l'histoire. Et, le lendemain, voyant Dean toujours emprunt d'une certaine tension palpable, Sam préféra ne pas en rajouter une couche.  
Dean avait manqué de s'étaler de tout son long en se prenant les pieds dans une des chaises qui entouraient la table de la chambre. Il décida de se défouler sur Sam qui n'y était pourtant pour rien mais c'était malgré tout _« lui le dernier à s'être assis à la table »_. C'était également de sa faute s'il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude, et sa faute si le couvercle des toilettes était relevé, laissant tomber sa brosse à dents dans la cuvette.  
Sam prenait sur lui au maximum, mais ne se priva pas de lancer à son frère, voyant celui-ci boutonner pour la quatrième fois sa chemise en décalant les boutons vers les haut :  
\- J'imagine que c'est aussi de ma faute si tu es incapable de boutonner ta chemise correctement ?

Dean ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de grommeler avant de retirer sa chemise, enfiler un t-shirt et remettre sa chemise, laissée ouverte, par-dessus.

\- J'ai tenté de trouver à quelle créature nous avions affaire hier soir, mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui passe à travers les murs et qui a la capacité de changer d'apparence. Commença Sam histoire de revenir sur un sujet qui permettrait à Dean de se concentrer un peu. Elle a pris la forme d'un clown pour moi mais avant ça, elle ressemblait à un vieillard. Il faut aller voir la doctoresse Reyes, peut-être qu'elle saura nous expliquer pourquoi la créature ressemblait à un vieux quand elle l'a attaqué.

\- C'est une bonne idée. L'histoire dit qu'elle est apte à témoigner donc elle doit pouvoir nous en dire un peu plus, avança Dean.

Au même moment, un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre, suivit de l'apparition de Castiel, les bras chargés de sacs de toutes sortes.

\- Cas' ? S'étonna Sam avant de se souvenir qu'il devait effectivement débarquer le matin même.

L'ange semblait contrarié, à tel point qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de saluer les deux chasseurs avant de commencer son récit.

\- C'est un cauchemar ! On ne peut décidément pas compter sur les anges. J'ai passé la nuit à me faire tourner en bourrique. Je suis passé vers une trentaines d'anges qui me renvoyaient sans cesse vers d'autres anges. J'ai dû aller voir des saints, et quelques curés. Plusieurs m'ont envoyé sur de mauvaises pistes vers de faux prophètes, ou plutôt, pas celui que je cherche.

Il avait déclaré tout ça sous le regard éberlué des deux frères qui l'observaient raconter son histoire tout en vidant ses sacs sur la table. Il y avait déposé de quoi prendre un petit déjeuner copieux, pain et viennoiseries, jus de fruits, cafés...  
Cas recouvrait la table petit à petit tout en continuant son histoire, les sourcils froncés, toujours un peu agacé.

\- Je suis même passé par Jérusalem, j'ai eu affaire à des démons et j'ai fini par mettre la main sur l'ange Théodore, un ange déchu à qui il ne reste pas beaucoup de pouvoirs. Il est d'ailleurs un peu pitoyable mais pas méchant. Je crois que c'est lui le coupable de toute cette histoire, malheureusement, il n'était pas en état de me répondre.

Il ne restait plus qu'un sac que Castiel tenait fermement tout en terminant son histoire, relevant enfin les yeux vers les deux chasseurs qui, de leur côté, n'avait pas quitté l'ange du regard.

\- On s'est rendu à Lourde et il lui est revenu le souvenir d'avoir tenté de mettre en place de nouvelle prophétie pour se faire pardonner ses péchés, avec l'aide d'une prophète formée sur le tas. Celle qui nous intéresse. Mais il ne sait plus de qui il s'agit.

Castiel se décida enfin à dévoiler le contenu de son dernier sac :  
\- Dans tous les cas, je suis passée devant une petite pâtisserie qui vendait de magnifiques tartes aux fruits et... J'ai pensé à toi, Dean. J'ai demandé si je pouvais avoir une tranche de chaque car je n'arrivais pas à me décider. J'ai donc décidé de vous apporter le petit déjeuner.

Il déposa le carton qui contenait les parts de tartes au centre de la table, le seul endroit encore libre, tout en affichant un air soudainement tellement impassible que Sam et Dean ne purent s'empêcher de rire, se moquant gentiment de leur ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda ce dernier.

\- Rien Cas', c'est parfait, vraiment, super sympa ! Répondit Sam en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Castiel lança un regard interrogatif à Dean, sourcils froncés, tête sur le côté, peu convaincu par la réponse du cadet. De son côté, Dean lui lançait un regard amusé et attendrit. Il devait avouer être touché par l'attention de l'ange, d'avoir pensé à lui, à l'autre bout du monde, lui rapportant de la tarte alors qu'il était en plein périple, recherchant des informations pour les aider.  
Il en perdit la notion du temps et ne réalisa avoir fixé Castiel qu'au moment où Sam se racla la gorge, le sortant de ses pensées. Dean tourna vivement la tête du côté de son frère afin de vérifier si celui-ci avait remarqué son regard fixe sur l'ange et apparemment, il ne l'avait pas manqué.  
Dean se mit à rougir tout en prenant place autour de la table. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour enfin oser à nouveau relever les yeux et enfin se servir de tarte qui n'attendait que lui.

\- En tout cas merci Cas', tu n'imagines pas comme ça tombe bien !

\- Je suis content de t'avoir fait plaisir. Répondit simplement Castiel sous le regard amusé de Sam qui ravala son sourire en voyant le regard noir que Dean lui lançait soudainement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean avait dû changer de t-shirt après s'être lâché sa tranche de tarte à la cerise sur le ventre. Un mauvais sursaut de nervosité quand Sam avait parlé de la fiction et que Castiel avait demandé à la lire en était la cause. Dean avait eu très peur pendant un bref instant puis s'était souvenu que Castiel ne connaissait rien en informatique et ne risquait pas de tomber sur l'histoire de lui-même. Mais sa première réaction, paniquée, lui avait fait lâcher sa tranche de tarte. Il s'était mis à tousser tout en sentant la chaleur lui monter aux joues jusqu'aux oreilles avant de réaliser que sa réaction avait été excessive. D'autant que Sam avait simplement répondu que c'était inutile que l'ange se lance dans la lecture de la fiction puisque Dean et Charlie s'en chargeaient déjà.  
Le plus jeune chasseur et l'ange avaient été surpris par la réaction de Dean et lui avaient demandé si tout allait bien. Dean n'avait alors rien trouvé d'autre à dire que « Je n'aime pas trop les cerises... » sous le regard dépité de Sam. L'ainé ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait déduire de l'air affiché par son frère mais préféra l'ignorer.

Puis le sujet de l'enquête avait repris de plus belle, Castiel proposant son aide en attendant des nouvelles de l'ange Théodore. Sam avait accepté, Dean n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de se changer. Il n'avait malheureusement aucune bonne raison de refuser l'aide de l'ange.

Ils décidèrent de retrouver Emma Reye afin de connaître sa version des évènements de la veille. Une fois dans leur voiture, Sam profita du bref moment seul avec Dean, juste avant que Castiel n'entre à son tour dans l'Impala, pour lui souffler :  
\- Tu adores les cerises Dean...

Avant que ce dernier ne puisse réagir, Castiel s'installa à son tour sur la banquette arrière, observant l'extérieur, immobile. Dean lui lança un rapide coup d'oeil avant de démarrer sans rien ajouter, juste contrarié par ce que venait de lui dire son frère.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Voici l'agent Stone, spécialiste des phénomènes paranormaux tel que celui qui nous intéresse, déclara Dean à Emma Reyes tout en lui pointant Castiel d'une main. Il nous aide à y voir plus clair dans cette affaire.

Emma Reyes les entrer et leur proposa du café. Ils acceptèrent poliment avant de s'installer au salon. Quand la doctoresse les rejoignit, transportant les tasses sur un plateau, Sam commença en douceur à interroger la jeune femme.

\- Vous êtes-vous remise de l'attaque d'hier soir ?

\- Je n'ai pas dormis de la nuit si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, mais je suis en vie et j'ai encore toute ma tête donc je pense que je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

\- En effet, c'est une chance. Ajouta Sam en buvant une gorgée de café.

Castiel était resté debout à l'entrée de la pièce, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter. Il avait accepté la proposition de café sans vraiment en vouloir mais s'était dit que ce devait être poli de dire oui.  
Quant à Dean, il était attentif autant aux questions que son frère posait, aux réponses que la femme lui donnait qu'à la décoration de la maison. Sa tête regardait de tous côté mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éviter de poser ses yeux où se trouvait Castiel.

\- Aviez-vous déjà vu l'homme qui vous a attaqué ? Parmi les patients de l'hôpital ou ailleurs ?

Emma Reyes plongea les yeux dans le fond de sa tasse, apparemment embarrassée et répondit doucement :  
\- Ça va vous semblez complètement dingue...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on côtoie énormément de choses complètement dingue ! Lança Dean avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Et bien... Commença Reyes, reprenant quelque peu confiance. Il me semble effectivement avoir déjà vu cet homme. Mais cela me semble impossible.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Sam.

\- C'était il y a une douzaine d'années, je venais d'être engagée comme interne, je débutais à peine et n'avais pas encore choisi ma spécialité. Il y avait ce patient, monsieur Ernst... Il était atteint de trois cancers différents ainsi que de la maladie de Recklinghausen, une maladie déformante assez impressionnante. Cet homme me faisait peur et je n'aimais pas être chargée de ses soins. Pourtant, il était gentil, mais...

Elle marqua une pause et bu une gorgée de café. Les trois hommes gardèrent le silence, attendant la suite.

\- Un jour, j'ai voulu abréger les soins et je n'ai pas tenu compte de toute les règles à suivre. Je voulais juste faire vite, sortir de la chambre de monsieur Ernst au plus vite. Je ne pensais pas que cela aurait de telles répercutions. Un souci d'hygiène et il a dû être emmené d'urgence en salle d'opération mais il n'a pas survécu. Il a été prouvé que c'était de ma faute. Mes collègues ont bien essayé de me rassurer en me disant que monsieur Ernst souffrait, que ce n'était plus une vie pour lui, qu'il était bien mieux là où il était que dans sa chambre d'hôpital... Mais rien ne peut vous retirer cette culpabilité d'être coupable d'une mort.

La jeune femme reprit une gorgée de café, ses mains tremblaient. Elle reposa sa tasse et se mit à se tortiller les doigts nerveusement.

\- Après ce jour, j'ai fait de nombreux cauchemars, je revoyais le visage atroce de ce patient et il venait se venger. J'ai été angoissé pendant plusieurs mois, j'en ai développé une certaine paranoïa. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi la pédiatrie. Je ne voulais plus avoir affaire à des patients qui puissent me faire repenser à monsieur Ernst.

\- Et vous pensez que c'était lui, hier soir ? Demanda Sam après avoir laissé une seconde à Reyes pour retrouver un peu de calme.

\- Je ne sais pas, je vous l'ai dit, ça semble complètement dingue. Cet homme est mort depuis plus de dix ans et...

\- Cela ne veut rien dire...

Castiel s'était déplacé jusqu'au fauteuil dans lequel Dean et Sam se trouvaient afin de faire face à Emma Reyes. Il se trouvait à quelques centimètres de Dean qui commençait à devenir nerveux sans même comprendre pourquoi. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'ange se tenait proche de lui, loin de là. Mais il devait s'avouer que ce n'était pas non plus la première fois que cela le rendait nerveux. Il prenait doucement conscience du fait que s'il repoussait à chaque fois Castiel, prétextant l'importance de l'espace personnel, c'était bien parce que la présence de Castiel si proche le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Vous pensez qu'il peut s'agir d'un fantôme ?

\- Nous n'en sommes pas certains. Plusieurs éléments nous permettent de le croire mais certains détails ne correspondent pas. Déclara soudainement Castiel de sa voix grave et sérieuse habituelle.

Dean eut un léger hoquet en l'entendant. Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention, mais la voix de Castiel lui parut soudainement très virile. Cela n'aurait pas dû l'atteindre mais il trouva se détail presque sexy. Dean commençait doucement à avoir chaud. Mais tenta de garder son flegme.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être d'autres ? Questionna Reyes.

\- Nous faisons des recherches. Lança Sam en prenant quelques notes sur un calepin. Nous avons quelques éléments mais nous allons avoir besoin d'accéder à la pédiatrie et, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, nous aimerions interroger les autres victimes.

\- Je suis navrée mais elles sont toutes soit dans le coma soit complètement renfermées sur elles-mêmes. Il sera difficile d'obtenir quoique ce soit de leur part.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, nous n'avons pas besoin qu'elles parlent pour en apprendre davantage sur ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Castiel.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je connais une méthode, douce, n'ayez pas d'inquiétude, pour pénétrer l'esprit des gens... Expliqua Castiel.

À peine Castiel eut-il terminé sa phrase que Dean se releva d'un bond, apparemment très mal à l'aise. Il s'excusa, une main sur la nuque, prétendant un besoin de prendre l'air. Et sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, les mains sur les hanches, il reprit une grande inspiration. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui lui arrivait. Il tentait de se persuader que ce qu'il ressentait était uniquement l'effet de l'histoire, mais il n'arrivait pas à chasser l'idée qu'il ressentait toutes ces choses depuis longtemps, depuis bien avant cette affaire.  
Depuis quand trouvait-il la voix de Castiel troublante au point d'en avoir de la sueur au front ? Depuis quand était-il ému devant les attentions de l'ange envers lui ? Depuis quand était-il troublé par la proximité de son ami ? Longtemps déjà. Ce n'était pas les premières fois. Mais alors pourquoi n'avait-il jamais pris conscience de tout ça avant aujourd'hui ? Est-ce qu'il avait fallu attendre que l'histoire le mette devant les faits pour qu'il se rendent compte des choses ?

Dean resta un moment seul à l'extérieur, déconcerté par ses émotions. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait en lui. Il ne voulait pas accepter que ce puisse être réel et pas juste une cause idiote de l'histoire de cette folle de fangirl à l'esprit tordu. Et en même temps, il se demandait ce qu'il allait dire à son frère et à Castiel pour ce départ soudain. Il pourrait toujours prétendre avoir trop mangé de tarte. C'était pas terrible, mais toujours mieux que la réalité.

Il ne resta dehors que cinq ou dix minutes avant d'être rejoint par les autres. Dean tenta de faire comme de rien, les accompagnant pendant que Sam lui expliquait qu'ils rejoignaient l'hôpital. Une fois dans l'Impala, Sam demanda à Dean ce qui lui avait pris.

\- Rien, laisse tomber. J'ai... J'avais un peu chaud...

\- Un peu chaud ? Répéta Sam incrédule avant de changer de sujet, comprenant que cela ne mènerait à rien. Mouais... Bon, enfin, Cas' s'est proposé pour sonder les esprits des victimes, on connaîtra donc la cause de leur état.

\- La priorité est de savoir où sont les victimes disparues, ajouta Castiel depuis la banquette arrière.

Il s'était avancé pour parler et Dean avait parfaitement sentit le souffle de l'ange sur sa nuque, comme il avait parfaitement sentit tous ses poils se hérisser et un frisson lui parcourir le dos suite à ça. Il tenta de garder son calme, se racla la gorge, se passa une main sur la nuque histoire d'empêcher ce souffle d'arriver à nouveau sur sa peau et démarra l'Impala.  
Castiel n'avait rien remarqué, mais Sam n'en perdait pas une miette. Il devait cependant faire attention de rester discret car il n'était pas censé faire deviner à Dean qu'il était au courant de son trouble. Et il n'avait pas fini d'être perturbé si l'histoire suivait son cours.

Une fois à l'hôpital, les trois hommes suivirent Reyes jusqu'au troisième étage. Là, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson en se rappelant l'attaque de la veille. Castiel lui posa alors une main réconfortante sur l'épaule et Sam lui adressa quelques paroles rassurantes. Elle leur sourit, toujours un peu tendue, mais fini par se reprendre et leur indiqua la chambre où se trouvait la première victime encore consciente.  
Castiel la remercia et, suivit des deux chasseurs, il se rendit vers la chambre indiquée. À l'intérieur de celle-ci se trouvait une petite fille qui n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent la pièce. Un rapide coup d'oeil au dossier qui pendait au pied de son lit leur permis d'apprendre que cette petite fille s'appelait Lucie, elle avait six ans et souffrait d'anémie de Fanconie, maladie apparemment assez rare.

\- Lucie ? Appela Castiel d'une voix douce qui se voulait rassurante. Est-ce que tu m'entends... ?

La petite fille ne réagit pas davantage, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre d'où seul le ciel et la cimes des arbres qui entouraient le parking de l'hôpital étaient visibles.

\- Lucie, je vais poser mes mains sur ta tête et je vais essayer de voir ce qui te fait peur. Continua Castiel, toujours le plus doucement possible. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, tu ne vas rien sentir. Tu es prête ?

Évidemment, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse mais il préférait demander malgré tout. Comme la petite Lucie ne bougeait pas, il déposa ses doigts de chaque côté du visage de la petite fille et commença à chercher dans ses souvenirs ce qui avait pu se passer. Ce fut la première fois que la fillette bougea, fermant les yeux, comme si elle revivait ses souvenirs, grimaçant de peur.  
Castiel tenta de la calmer, il lui soufflait « Tout va bien, tu n'es pas seule, je suis là... », et cela sembla faire son petit effet.  
Il fallut quelques minutes pour que Castiel trouve le bon souvenir, fasse le tri parmi les peurs liées à la maladies, l'hôpital, l'environnement, les traitements, et enfin la créature.

Et Castiel retira ses mains du visage de l'enfant. Il se passa un main sur le visage, apparemment troublé. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa. Il lui fallu quelque secondes avant de quitter des yeux la jeune fille et faire face aux chasseurs.

\- Elle a vécu un traumatisme énorme. Commença l'ange. Une si jeune fille n'aurait jamais dû voir quelque chose d'aussi perturbant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Apparemment, c'est la représentation personnifiée qu'elle se fait de sa maladie mais également celle d'un autre enfant qui partageait sa chambre et qui a disparu.

\- Sa maladie ? S'étonna Dean.

\- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on a affaire à une entité qui matérialise les peurs les plus profondes, jusqu'à rendre fou la victime.

\- Ou la faire disparaître... Mais où ? Est-ce que la créature les emporte avec elle ? Demanda Dean en se tournant vers Castiel.

\- Lucie n'a pas vraiment vu ce qu'il s'est passé mais il est effectivement possible qu'elle les emporte avec elle. Il faut encore savoir où...

\- Il s'agirait donc de... De la peur elle-même ? Proposa Sam.

\- Possible... Fini par souffler Castiel.

\- Essayons d'interroger d'autres victimes, proposa Dean en se tournant du côté de la porte.

Ils rejoignirent Emma qui expliquait à une infirmière quoi faire des résultats d'analyses sanguines. Apparemment, la tension de l'attaque de la veille était encore très présente pour Reyes. Elle leur donna les dossiers de chaque patients concerné par les attaques afin qu'ils puissent les interroger. Ils rejoignirent une salle de jeu où plusieurs jeunes semblaient faire des exercices de développement psychomoteur. La plupart étaient autistes leur expliqua la pédiatre, Anya Brayant, qui gérait la salle et elle leur indiqua qui était le petit Thomas. Anya leur expliqua que Thomas avait fait beaucoup de progrès de sociabilisation, puis un jour - le lendemain de l'attaque qu'elle ne mentionna pas - il était à nouveau complètement renfermé sur lui-même et ne réagissait même plus à la présence de ses propres parents ou proches.  
La pédiatre semblait attristée par ce revirement de situation et, alors que Dean et Sam prenait la jeune femme à part pour continuer de la questionner, Castiel s'approcha de Thomas et, après lui avoir parlé aussi doucement qu'à Lucie, lui posa les mains sur les tempes et pénétra son esprit. Une fois de plus, il dû faire le tri de beaucoup d'idées noires. Le petit garçon semblait craindre beaucoup de choses, mais c'était parfois l'autisme qui pouvait provoquer ces peurs. Castiel chercha donc la plus grande de ces peurs, la plus encrée, la plus profonde et quand enfin il mis la main dessus, il lâche Thomas et retrouva Sam et Dean.

Ils continuèrent comme ça avec Sally, 15 ans, hospitalisée depuis cinq ans, mucoviscidose ; Clovis, 11 ans, jambe cassée ; Antony, 7 ans, paraplégique de naissance ; et Laura, 9 ans, dans le coma depuis deux jours, raison inconnue.  
Ce fut Laura qui en apprit le plus à Castiel car son esprit s'était fermé à l'environnement qui l'entour par crainte de revoir la créature, mais elle était bel et bien là, dans son esprit à elle, à l'abri de tous.  
Elle expliqua qu'elle était venue rendre visite à son grand-papa, deux étages en dessous. Elle s'ennuyait alors, comme tout enfant curieux, elle s'était promenée dans les couloirs de l'hôpital jusqu'à se perdre et se retrouver dans un couloir vide et apparemment abandonné. C'est là qu'elle avait vu la créature. Elle ressemblait à un ours noir, mais sa gueule était bien plus grande que celle que l'on connait aux ours normaux. Sa gueule s'ouvrait si grande qu'il lui était possible de la gober d'une bouchée. Ses yeux flamboyaient, ses griffes mesuraient dix centimètres de long, son poil semblait dru et ses dents étaient acérées. Laura avait prit peur et s'était mise à hurler sans plus pouvoir bouger pour autant. Alors la bête lui avait sauté dessus et avait tenté de l'emporter avec elle à travers une sorte de trou noir, un trou qui ne dégageait rien d'autre que de la peur, de l'angoisse et de la terreur. Laura avait hurlé encore et encore, puis tout avait disparu. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa tête, dans son propre monde rassurant.

Castiel avait rapporté chaque cas aux deux frères et, après avoir rapporté les dossiers à Emma Reyes, ils se rendirent au restaurant de l'hôpital pour regrouper les informations.

Assis à une des tables, un peu à l'écart des autres patients et docteurs, Dean et Castiel attendaient Sam qui était allé cherché des cafés.

\- Elle les emmènerait donc dans une sorte d'univers parallèle ? Demanda Dean à Castiel sans pour autant le regarder.

\- Ou sur un autre plan... Ou peut-être que cette porte mène quelque part sur Terre, comme une sorte de portail.

\- Tu y crois à ça ? Lança Dean alors que Sam revenait avec les cafés, le sien dans la main, les deux autres sur un petit plateau qu'il déposa au centre de la table.

Dean et Castiel optèrent pour le même café et posèrent leur main en même temps sur le gobelet, Dean un fraction de seconde après l'ange et donc ses doigts posé par-dessus. Il eut envie de retirer sa main aussitôt mais il bugga et se figea une seconde en sentant la douceur étonnante des doigts de l'ange.

\- Dean... ? Lâcha alors Castiel, surpris que Dean ne retire pas sa main. Je peux prendre l'autre si tu tiens à prendre ce café...

Et enfin Dean retira sa main, aussi vite que s'il s'était brûlé, confu.

\- Heu, non, non... Je... Je réfléchissais, je... Pardon...

Une nouvelle fois, Sam cacha son sourire dans son gobelet, Castiel cru en l'excuse de Dean et ce dernier tentait de garder son calme tout en attrapant le troisième gobelet qu'il s'empressa de porter à ses lèvres, espérant que cela cacherait son malaise.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, tenta de récapituler Sam, il s'agirait de la peur qui enlève des personnes terrifiées. Est-ce qu'on peut imaginer qu'elle se nourrit également de la peur et que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle se doit de terrifier ses victimes avant de les enlever ?

\- C'est probablement quelque chose comme ça. Répondit Castiel en buvant une gorgée de café qui le fit grimacer, lançant un coup d'oeil à Dean qui fixait ses mains.

Dean n'en pouvait plus de cette journée, il n'en pouvait plus d'être en compagnie de l'ange. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur leur affaire malgré tout le mal qu'il se donnait pour se vider la tête. Mais il se surprenait à observer Castiel, avec tendresse, avec douceur.  
Quand l'ange avait posé ses mains sur ces enfants, il avait imaginé le contact de celles-ci. Il les avait imaginées douces mais s'était dit que c'était un peu ridicule que Castiel ait les mains douces après tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Et voilà qu'il les sentait et qu'elles étaient effectivement douces comme du satin.  
De nouveaux frissons lui glissaient sur l'échine, jusqu'à ses fesses. Il commençait à taper du pied nerveusement, sentir ses joues chauffer sans raison apparente car la raison se cachaient sous la table et Dean n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, ce que ça signifiait.  
Il essayait de rester concentré sur les enfants, leurs frayeurs, leurs maladies, tout ce qui aurait pu calmer son état d'excitation, mais Castiel était face à lui et lui rappelait sans cesse ce qui devrait se passer par la suite.  
Et Dean ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ce simple fait ne suffisait pas à le calmer si vraiment cela allait à l'encontre de sa volonté. Cette simple pensée l'agaçait d'autant plus.

\- Bon, allons-y ! Déclara Sam en buvant la dernière gorgée de café, lui retirant également une grimace. On doit faire quelques recherches sur cette créature pour trouver comment la vaincre.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait trouver l'auteur de l'histoire ? S'étonna brusquement Dean.

\- Et c'est ce qu'on fait, mais tant que Castiel n'a pas de nouvelle de l'ange Théodore, on doit s'occuper de cette créature, répondit Sam.

Dean était contrarié. Il s'apprêta à se lever, lança un coup d'oeil rapide et discret sur son entre-jambe afin d'être sûr qu'il était suffisamment calme pour se redresser, et suivit son frère et Castiel hors de l'hôpital, jusqu'à la voiture et ils retournèrent ensemble au motel.

La fin de la journée passa relativement vite. Heureusement pour Dean, Castiel avait reçu un appel de l'ange Théodore et l'avait rejoint, lui laissant la soirée de tranquille avec Sam pour faire ses recherches sur l'entité qui hantait l'hôpital.  
De son côté, Sam avait reçu un message de Charlie. Elle profitait d'un moment creux dans l'histoire pour l'informer du fait que _TrueSPNStory_ prévoyait de poster le vingt-troisième chapitre d'ici trois jours. Si elle postait en milieu de journée ou plus tard encore, ils pouvaient espérer avoir un peu d'avance sur l'auteur. Sam lui envoya un message de réponse pour la remercier et fit un rapide calcule dans sa tête. S'il venait de vivre la journée décrite dans le chapitre vingt, il leur restait le chapitre vingt et un, celui du baiser, et le vingt-deux...

\- Dean ?

\- Mmh ? Se contenta de répondre l'appelé sans même quitter l'écran des yeux.

\- Tu as lu l'histoire combien de fois ?

\- Une seule, pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça... Parce qu'avec une seule lecture, tu n'es pas certains d'avoir enregistré tous les détails qui pourraient nous aider pour l'affaire.

\- T'inquiètes, je me souviens de suffisamment de détail... Assura Dean.

Sam en déduit donc que son frère n'avait pas encore lu le vingt-deuxième chapitre. Et qu'il risquait d'être plutôt surpris une fois arrivé à ce moment de l'histoire.

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 ** _Merci pour vos reviews !_**

 _ **Dream's stream :** Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plait. Évidemment, Dean est de plus en plus mal à l'aise, mais je ne souhaite pas l'enfermer dans un déni tel qu'on a l'habitude de le lire. Bon, il n'acceptera pas tout facilement non plus, mais... Bref, je n'en dis pas plus ;-) **  
**_

 _ **barjy02 :** J'ai une petite idée pour laisser un peu de libre arbitre à Dean et Cas', ne serait-ce que ces moments creux dont ils parlent dans ce chapitres, mais j'ai d'autres idées pour la suite... J'espère que cela te plaira ;-)  
Merci pour la scène d'action, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action à proprement parler, mais... J'accepte le compliment ! :D **  
**_

 _ **Courtney Ackles :** Merci pour ta review ! Non, il n'y a pas d'autre début. En fait, les deux premiers chapitres sont nommés 18 et 19 en référence à la fiction dont parle l'histoire. Quand Dean la découvre, il se rend compte qu'ils sont en train de vivre le chapitre 18, et les chapitres suivants sont ceux qui suivent dans la fiction de TrueSPNStory. Donc ce chapitre est bien le troisième, mais il correspond au 20e de l'histoire... Je sais pas si mon explication est clair xD Désolée... Mais non, simplement, cette histoire commence ici et il n'a a rien avant :D_


	4. Chapitre 21

**.:: TrueSPNStory Fanfic ::.**

 _Voilà un long chapitre... Que j'ai eu une peine folle à pondre ! Vous l'aurez remarqué, peut-être, et d'ailleurs, désolée pour l'attente, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si difficile d'amener deux hommes à s'embrasser...  
Mais bon, quand les deux homme en questions sont Dean (machos, fier, dans le déni constant, fuyant ses sentiments) et Castiel (ange ingénu, perdu quand il s'agit de sentiment, sentiment humain qui plus est), que ces deux bonhommes n'ont même pas encore vraiment réalisés qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils n'osent pas se l'avouer à eux-même, comment en arriver à un baiser en une journée !?  
Dilemme mais gros défi que je pense avoir réussi à surmonter, même s'il a fallu que j'allonge un peu mon texte, que je recommence 3-4x certains passages, que je change certaines situations de place, que j'en élimine certaines que je garde pour plus tard, que je tarde à poster ce chapitre mais surtout, que je garde une part de mystère sur le baiser échangé par nos deux zigotos ! :D  
Tout sera dévoilé dans le prochain chapitre qui, je l'espère, devrait mettre moins de temps à être publié. La semaine prochaine au plus tard (donc samedi au grand plus tard, même si j'espère toujours avant !) **  
**_

 _ **J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de faute dans ce chapitre, mais à force de lire et relire, j'ai les yeux qui se croisent ! xD  
Donc pardon pardon pardon !**_

 _Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews, c'est quand même bien motivant ! ^^_

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun je crois, sinon, désolée..._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher (ou pas) dans l'histoire, j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas trop et que vous apprécierez malgré tout l'histoire !_

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE "VINGT ET UN" ::**

Sam buvait un café au bistrot du coin. Seul. Dean avait décidé de rester au lit, faire une grasse matinée. Comme si cela allait empêcher la suite des évènements de se produire. Sam avait du mal à concevoir que Dean puisse imaginer déjouer une prophétie en restant simplement au lit, d'autant que l'histoire l'avait prévu : il resterait au lit jusqu'à midi, après quoi Sam le rejoindrait en compagnie de Castiel, et il serait obligé d'être avec l'ange à partir de là... C'était à se demander ce que Dean avait lu de l'histoire...

Penché sur son laptop, Sam lisait avec attention un site qui parlait d'une créature qui semblait bien être celle qu'ils chassaient : La Peur elle-même, personnifiée par un "sortilège" d' _expavere_. Apparemment, nul besoin de sorcellerie pour l'invoquer, elle apparaissait suite à une peur intense subie par une personne qui ne contrôle plus son angoisse et qui la projette alors sous cette forme. Involontairement, celle-ci servirait alors à nourrir l'angoisse en la nourrissant de la peur des autres, en les effrayant.  
Ils devaient trouver de qui provenait la première peur, ce qui ne s'annonçait pas évident maintenant que tout le monde avait eu sa dose de frayeur. Mais cela devait être faisable malgré tout. Ensuite, il faudrait trouver comment libérer la personne coupable de son angoisse.

Il était bientôt 10h quand Sam regarda sa montre, se demandant s'il ne devait pas aller secouer son frère, mais se dit que cela ne servirait à rien, d'autant que l'histoire ne l'avait pas écrit ainsi. Il termina donc sa tasse de café et fut surpris de voir Charlie entrer dans le bistrot.  
Elle le cherchait des yeux et, à peine l'eut-elle trouvé, qu'elle le rejoignit à grandes enjambées.

\- Charlie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'étonna Sam. Tu n'étais pas dans...

\- Dans l'histoire, non, pas jusqu'à hier, je sais. Dit-elle en s'installant en face de Sam. Mais il se trouve que l'auteur a changé ses chapitres, et me voilà.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- J'ai fait une découverte...

Elle sorti son ordinateur portable de son sac à dos, le posa sur la table et l'ouvrit sur la page de la fiction de _TrueSPNStory_.

\- Regarde, commença-t-elle. L'auteur a changé des éléments du chapitre vingt et un et vingt-deux. Ses descriptions sont pauvres et il manque pas mal de dialogues, cela nous laisse malgré tout beaucoup de libertés, comme par exemple, je sais que tout à l'heure, je parlerai avec Dean, mais je ne sais pas de quoi... Et demain, Dean commencera à avoir peur de ce qu'il ressent, il sera donc une victime potentielle pour la créature que vous chassez... Il s'agit bien de la Peur non ?

\- C'est exact... Dit Sam, chamboulé par les informations que la rousse lui déballait.

\- L'auteur décrit peu votre enquête, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ce qui l'intéresse. En revanche...

Charlie reprit son ordinateur face à elle et sembla chercher un passage de l'histoire qu'elle montra à Sam une fois dessus.

\- Elle décrit avec précision le rêve érotique que ton frère doit faire cette nuit, entre lui et Castiel...

Sam, qui avait commencé à lire, pensant que son amie lui partageait une information plus utile, voir cruciale pour l'enquête, détourna rapidement la tête, les joues légèrement rosées.

\- J'ai pas envie de connaître le détail de ce rêve... Bafouilla-t-il avant de se reprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut en déduire ?

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est un peu une prophète de seconde zone... Lâcha Charlie. Contrairement aux livres de Chuck, qui sont détaillés et n'oublient aucun dialogue, ici, on comprend rapidement que la personne se fiche complètement de l'histoire qu'elle écrit et que le tout n'est qu'un prétexte pour mettre ton frère dans les bras de Castiel.

\- Mais pourquoi une prophète voudrait faire un truc pareil ? Pourquoi l'ange Théodore aurait-il commandité une telle prophétie ?

\- Je ne pense pas que notre ami Théo y soit pour quelque chose... Et je ne sais même pas si cette fille est au courant de son don. D'ailleurs, tous les moments où on parle d'elle n'existent pas dans son histoire... Notre rencontre de cet instant est décrite en quelques mots...

Charlie rechercha le passage et le lut :  
\- _« Charlie rejoignit les deux frères Winchester et retrouva Sam qui continuait de mener l'enquête au "Nordback Coffee". Elle lui partagea ses découvertes avant de lui proposer de rejoindre Dean, resté au motel. »_

\- Décidément, commença Sam, elle est vraiment nulle pour écrire.

\- Pour ce qui est de décrire ton frère et Castiel, je peux t'assurer qu'elle gère plutôt bien par contre...

Sam fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de penser à ça, d'imaginer quoique ce soit en rapport avec l'attirance que Dean éprouvait pour l'ange.

Charlie commanda également un café et se permit un croissant qu'elle englouti avec appétit sous le regard amusé de Sam. Elle observa sa montre plusieurs fois et fini par annoncer :  
\- Ça y est, c'est l'heure de rejoindre Dean...

\- Tu attendais une heure précise ?

\- Tout juste ! Déclara-t-elle en rangeant son laptop dans son sac. C'était histoire de laisser le temps à Castiel d'expliquer la situation à ton frère... Ah oui, parce qu'il l'a rejoint au motel...

\- Il quoi ? S'étonna Sam qui se rappelait que Castiel devait le rejoindre lui, à la place de Charlie.

\- C'est une des choses qui a changé dans ce chapitre. Quand on arrive au motel, Castiel est déjà avec Dean et lui explique ce qu'il a découvert de son côté, mais évidement, ce qu'il dit n'est pas expliqué en précision... Donc allons-y, histoire de savoir où il en est dans ses recherches.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean n'arrêtait pas de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Il avait mal dormit, il avait chaud, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui l'attendait pour cette journée. Il espérait pouvoir éviter Castiel le plus longtemps possible mais se demandait si c'était réellement bien utile. Mais cela lui permettait au moins de paniquer tranquillement, seul.

Il repoussa sa couverture d'un coup de pied, il n'en pouvait plus, il transpirait à grosses gouttes, et pourtant, il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud, au contraire. Il savait parfaitement que cela venait de la nervosité, mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il restait donc là, couché sur le lit, ne portant qu'un caleçon, la couverture à moitié sur le sol, la main sur le front.

Au bout d'un long moment, il fini par se redresser, assis sur le bord du lit. De toute façon, il n'arrivait plus à dormir, et il préférait ne pas dormir, il ne voulait pas que le temps passe plus vite. Il avait besoin de ces instants de tranquillité. Tranquillité relative si on songeait à ses préoccupations, mais au moins, il n'avait pas à faire bonne figure. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, glissant sur la nuque, puis sur son torse. Il était couvert de sueur, il devait prendre une douche.

Il se leva en direction de la salle de douche, retira son caleçon et s'enfila dans la cabine, laissa un moment l'eau couler sur lui, les yeux fermés. Il tentait de se vider l'esprit mais à chaque fois, ses pensées le ramenait à Castiel, à ce baiser qu'ils devraient partager avant la fin de la journée. Il ne savait même pas exactement quand, ni même où. Il n'avait pas lu tout le détail, il était tombé sur ce passage et n'avait pas osé lire le reste. Il préférait ne pas savoir...

Dean frissonna. L'eau était pourtant bien chaude. Mais imaginer ce baiser... Dean se demandait si les lèvres de l'ange étaient aussi douces que ses mains. Elles l'étaient certainement encore plus. Mais à quel point... ?  
Puis Dean réalisa à quoi il pensait. Il rouvrit les yeux précipitamment et pris appuis contre le mur de la douche, troublé par ses pensées. Encore plus troublé par la réaction de son corps suite à ses pensées.  
Il fit semblant de ne rien avoir vu mais sa mine déconfite ne trompait personne. Il attrapa le gel douche et commença à se savonner, tentant d'ignorer - refusant catégoriquement de s'avouer - le plaisir ressenti au moment de laver son intimité en éveil.

Il termina sa douche au plus vite, il ne voulait pas rester nu plus longtemps, il voulait s'occuper la tête, il devait faire quelque chose, au plus vite. Il s'habilla rapidement, mais avait encore un peu chaud. Il laissa donc sa chemise ouverte, sa serviette sur les épaules, évitant ainsi que l'eau de ses cheveux en bataille ne lui dégouline dans le dos et ne mouille son vêtement.  
Une fois prêt, il s'installa à la table qui ornait la pièce et sur laquelle s'éparpillait encore les documents de recherches de leur chasse. Il redressa l'écran de son ordinateur et sursauta en sentant son téléphone portable vibrer dans sa poche.

Envoyé par : Sam  
 _« Ai trouvé coupable : La Peur - "_ _ _expavere". Trouver la première victime_. »_

Dean fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre toutes les feuilles qui parlaient des victimes de l'hôpital, essayant de les classer par ordre chronologique. Il en était à peu près à la moitié du classement quand il entendit un bruissement d'ailes juste derrière lui, le glaçant net sur place.

\- Hello Dean.

Dean réalisa qu'il avait arrêté de respirer et relâcha donc l'air qu'il emprisonnait depuis trop longtemps dans ses poumons.

\- Hey Cas'...

\- J'ai des nouvelles de Théodore. Reprit Castiel en venant s'installer à la table, à côté de Dean. Il essaie toujours de retrouver la fille qu'il a désigné, cela prend un peu de temps.

Tout en écoutant Castiel, Dean remarqua que sa chemise était toujours ouverte, dévoilant son torse nu. Il entreprit donc de la boutonner tout en essayant de garder l'air le plus détaché possible.

\- Il m'a dit ne pas avoir le don de faire d'elle une réelle prophète, continua l'ange, qu'elle peut rendre ses écrits réels mais qu'elle peut également les modifier comme bon lui semble, à tout moment, même des choses déjà vécues. Donc il est peut-être possible de changer les choses, et empêcher la créature de faire d'autres victimes.

\- On peut modifier les évènements ? S'étonna Dean, enthousiaste, levant les yeux sur Castiel pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

\- Ce n'est sûrement pas si simple, mais avec énormément de volonté, je pense que ce doit être faisable.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire, comme soulagé. Castiel lui rendit un sourire plus retenu et déclara :  
\- Je me doutais bien que cela te ferait plaisir de savoir qu'il était possible de sauver ces personnes.

\- Ces personnes ? Répéta Dean sans comprendre, puis il réalisa, Ah oui, les victimes de l'hôpital, évidemment !

Dean se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise d'avoir momentanément oublié les réelles victimes de l'histoire pour ne penser qu'à lui. Il chercha donc à relancer le sujet sur autre chose et demanda à Castiel :  
\- Et ton pote l'ange sait pourquoi il a choisi cette nana ? Est-ce qu'il lui a confié une mission particulière pour son écriture ?

\- Il ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet. Apparemment, il ne se souvient plus de grand chose donc... Il fait ce qu'il peut pour retrouver la fille et nous pourrons l'arrêter. Il me recontactera quand il se rappellera son nom et où elle vit...

Castiel jeta un oeil sur la table et les tas de feuilles que Dean avait fait. Il demanda alors :  
\- Que faisais-tu quand je suis arrivé ?

\- Oh, heu, je faisais un peu de tri dans les doc'... Sam a trouvé à quelle créature on a affaire. Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse de la Peur elle-même. J'essaie de trouver la victime numéro une qui pourrait être celle qui a faire apparaître cette chose.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

\- Heu, oui, bien sûr...

\- Comment procèdes-tu ? Demanda l'ange en se relevant.

Il retira son trench coat puis sa veste de costard et les placèrent sur le dossier de la chaise qu'il occupait jusque là. Puis il se plaça tout à côté de Dean, une main sur son dossier de chaise, l'autre sur le bord de la table, penché par dessus l'épaule du chasseur qui sentait le souffle de l'ange lui effleurer la joue. Il espérait que Castiel ne verra pas ses mains trembler.

\- Heu, e-et bien je... Commença Dean au moment où Sam et Charlie faisaient irruption dans la chambre.

\- Tu vois, lança Charlie, je t'avais bien dit qu'on ne débarquerait pas pendant un truc gênant...

Dean vira au rouge instantanément. Sachant que Charlie avait lu l'histoire, il se doutait bien que sa remarque était liée au fait que lui et Castiel étaient seuls dans la chambre de motel au moment où ils débarquaient, mais qu'elle le dise à Sam lui faisait craindre le fait qu'elle lui ait parlé de ce qui devait suivre. Sans parler du simple fait de se retrouver face à la jeune femme au courant de ce qui les attendait, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau de la honte !

\- Tiens, Cas', tu es là ? Lança Sam à l'ange, tentant apparemment de changer de sujet.

\- Bonjour Sam. Bonjour Charlie.

\- Salut Castiel, lui répondit-elle tout sourire avant de refixer son regard sur Dean qui ne quittait pas la table des yeux, sentant la chaleur l'envahir à nouveau.

\- Tu as du nouveau ? Demanda Sam à l'ange qui répondit par la positive.

Sam lui proposa de lui raconter tout ça en allant chercher de quoi dîner ensemble. Castiel accepta et le suivit hors de la chambre. Dean était bien content de voir Castiel s'en aller - Sam l'avait d'ailleurs invité à le suivre pour cette raison précise, sans pour autant le signaler n'étant pas censé être au courant du malaise.  
Dean avait eu du mal à supporter la proximité de Castiel et avait besoin de se calmer un peu. Mais la présence de Charlie n'aidait pas vraiment, d'autant que celle-ci ne disait rien et se contentait de le fixer.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

\- Tout va très bien, répondit-il plus nerveusement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Oh, tant mieux...

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, les yeux définitivement rivés sur lui. C'était plutôt énervant à vrai dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Finit-il par demander, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse.

Autant profiter de l'absence de son frère et de Castiel pour en parler.

\- Pardon, commença-t-elle, prenant conscience qu'elle n'était pas très discrète, mais j'ai de la peine à croire que ça va arriver...

Dean aurait pu jouer la carte du _« De quoi parles-tu ?_ _»_ mais à quoi bon ? Il préféra ignorer la remarque, bien que ses mâchoires se serrèrent d'un coup.

\- Toi et Castiel, c'est complètement dingue... Qui l'aurait cru ?

\- Ok, tu vas arrêter tout de suite ton délire, déclara soudainement Dean. C'est cette putain d'histoire qui est la cause de tout ça !

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir... Fini par lâcher Charlie. Mais il y a pas mal de commentaires intéressants de la part de fans qui connaissent vos histoires par coeur. Des théories particulièrement pertinentes basées sur des faits qui ont eu lieu bien avant cette fiction.

Dean dégluti difficilement tout en jetant un regard un peu plus paniqué à la rouquine. Voyant qu'elle avait son attention, Charlie continua.

\- D'ailleurs, ne t'inquiète pas, pour certaines, ce n'est même pas vraiment de l'homosexualité, Castiel n'étant pas un homme, mais un ange. Alors oui, son véhicule est un homme, mais ça c'est juste pas de bol. Tout se base sur le fait que tu as flashé sur la personne et non le corps... Pour une fois.

\- C'est ridicule, lança Dean, détournant enfin le regard tout en tentant de rire. T'es complètement folle, et toutes ces nanas le sont certainement aussi !

\- Arrête de toujours tout rejeter Dean ! S'emporta Charlie. Est-ce que c'est faux de dire que tu as toujours été troublé par la proximité de Castiel ? Ou par son regard quand il te fixe, te sentant obligé de détourner les yeux ? Il t'a sauvé de l'enfer dans l'unique but que tu serves de véhicule à l'ange Michael, et pourtant, tu as toujours tout fait pour l'aider à penser par lui-même, alors que tu aurais pu simplement le combattre, comme tu l'as si souvent fait avec tout ceux qui cherchaient à vous faire du tort. Pourquoi pas lui ? Pourquoi avoir cherché à le sauver, jusqu'à l'accepter dans la fratrie ? Tu dis l'aimer comme un frère, sauf qu'il n'est pas ton frère, il est juste... Un ange. Et pourtant, tu donnerais ta vie pour lui. Dean... Accepte ce que tu ressens pour une fois !

C'était au tour de Dean de fixer Charlie sans retenue. Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter à tout ça. C'était aussi troublant de vérité qu'absurde. Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais n'avait pas de mot.  
Il fin par éclater :  
\- Bordel ! Tout en frappant la table de son poing avant de se frotter le visage.

Charlie ne disait plus rien. Elle le regardait, les yeux remplis de tristesse de le voir si honteux face à ce qu'il ressentait.  
Dean se leva de sa chaise, se débarrassant de la serviette qui lui entourait la nuque et qui commençait à lui tenir chaud. Il se frotta les yeux, pris une profonde inspiration, posa ses mains sur les hanches. Il voulait dire quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas rester là-dessus. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Je sais à quel point c'est troublant de se rendre compte qu'on est attiré par... Commença Charlie sans terminer cette phrase. Mais je sais aussi que c'est réellement libérateur de s'autoriser à l'assumer pleinement.

\- Je ne suis pas attiré par lui ! S'écria soudainement Dean. Castiel est un putain d'ange dans un putain de corps de mec et ça...

Il ne fini pas. Il détourna le visage, n'osant plus faire face à Charlie.

\- Dean... Tenta-t-elle tout en tendant une main vers son épaule.

\- J'ai pas... Reprit-il sans réussir à aller au bout. J'ai jamais... Il...

Charlie l'écoutait attentivement et tentait de comprendre ce que Dean essayait de dire. Il semblait terriblement troublé par ce qu'il ressentait au point de ne pas pouvoir le prononcer. Il reprit une respiration et essaya à nouveau :  
\- Castiel c'est... Je ne peux pas...

\- Tu ne peux pas quoi ? Demanda alors Charlie avant de tenter le tout pour le tout. L'aimer ?

Dean se figea en entendant ces mots, la fixant d'un air affolé.

\- Oh Dean, par pitié, me regarde pas comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre de l'aimer ?

\- Je... N-non, je ne l'... Je... Bafouilla-t-il d'une petite voix trop aiguë. J'aime les femmes.

\- Et Castiel... Soupira la rouquine en croisant les bras. Écoute, je pense qu'on va tourner en rond longtemps car tu n'acceptes pas de l'assumer. Ce n'est pas une surprise. Mais je refuse de croire ce que tu pourras dire pour te défendre. On ne devient pas écarlate quand on parle d'une personne qui nous laisse indifférent. Tu ne veux pas l'admettre, soit, mais ça n'empêche que je refuse de faire semblant de rien. Tu dis aimer les femmes, je n'en doute pas une seconde, et je le comprends. Mais moi je dis que tu es tombé amoureux d'un ange qui s'appelle Castiel et c'est quelque chose qui dépasse de loin ton attirance pour la chair féminine.

\- Arrête ! Tais-toi, supplia Dean, les yeux humides. Je... J'y comprends rien...! C'est le bordel dans ma tête... !

\- Y a pas que dans ta tête que c'est le bordel, je te rassure. Mais au moins, sur ce point, le ménage est facile à faire.

Tout deux restèrent un instant silencieux. Lui avait du mal à la regarder en face. Il ne voulait plus nier, mais ne voulait toujours pas confirmer. Quant à elle, elle l'observait toujours, dans l'espoir qu'il craquerait, mais en vain. Puis il fini par dire, tout en se frottant l'arrière de la tête :  
\- Merde... C'est l'angoisse...

\- T'inquiète pas, va. J'suis passé par là aussi... Tu réalises que tu as craqué sur la personne la plus improbable du monde... Et encore, moi c'était une copine... Toi c'est un ange. C'est normal d'être troublé.

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton léger, tellement que cela tira un sourire à Dean, un sourire encore un peu tendu, pincé, mais un sourire malgré tout.

\- Je n'ai pas... Craqué...! Ajouta-t-il avant de s'approcher de la table et recommencer son tri de papier.

\- Non, bien sûr... Répondit-elle en souriant, sachant parfaitement que Dean avait fait cette remarque juste pour éviter que les derniers mots prononcés aillent dans le sens de son attirance pour l'ange.

Une demi heure plus tard, Sam et Castiel rapportaient le repas ; burger, frites, salades, soda et bière. Et Castiel avait pensé à rapporter sa part de tarte à Dean. L'aîné Winchester voulu le remercier mais, sentant le regard de Charlie sur lui, il se contenta de grogner un merci tout en rougissant.  
Charlie tentait de ne pas trop regarder Dean et Castiel pendant le repas, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Dean était nerveux à l'idée d'être pareillement observé, et plus il était nerveux, plus il était mal à l'aise qu'on l'observe. Il passait son temps à baisser les yeux et à se frotter la nuque, cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Sam lança discrètement un regard interrogateur à Charlie qui lui répondit d'un clin d'oeil. Sam ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré pour autant.

Après le repas, tous les quatre terminèrent de trier les documents et remontèrent à la personne qu'ils soupçonnaient d'être à la source de l'apparition de la Peur. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, David, qui avait été hospitalisé pour une greffe du coeur il y avait deux mois. Il était tombé dans le coma quelques jours après, certainement suite à la première apparition de la Peur. Sam demanda donc à Castiel de les accompagner pour sonder l'esprit de ce jeune homme et l'ange accepta.

\- Tu restes ici pendant ce temps ? Demanda Sam à Charlie.

\- Pas de souci, je pourrai tenter de trouver d'où est publié l'histoire, hacker le compte de l'auteur, trouver le lieu où se trouve l'ordinateur qu'elle utilise, ce genre de choses... Lança-t-elle en souriant.

\- T'es géniale ! Lui répondit alors le cadet.

Mais elle ne manqua pas le petit sourire que lui adressa Dean pour la remercier. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et donna une petite tape à Castiel quand celui-ci lui passa à côté, façon de lui dire _« à tout à l'heure »_.  
Elle les regarda monter dans l'Impala avant de s'installer dans la chambre des deux garçons avec son ordinateur. Elle le brancha et continua son analyse de texte. Elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien cacher ces moments mal décrits, ces instants de liberté que la personne leur laissait, s'ils étaient volontairement laissés sans détail ou si c'était une réelle preuve d'incompétence de l'auteur.

Elle relu le chapitre vingt et un pour la huitième fois au moins, un petit chapitre sans prétention. Il ne racontait rien sur l'avancée de l'enquête, si ce n'est qu'ils chassaient la Peur et allaient interroger la victime originelle.  
Rien ne mentionnait le fait qu'elle mette la main sur l'auteur mais comme l'auteur ne parlait jamais d'elle-même, Charlie se dit qu'il y avait peut-être une possibilité pour qu'elle trouve quelques informations malgré tout.  
Au moment où elle arriva sur le passage de l'histoire qui racontait l'instant présent, elle réalisa qu'il était effectivement peu question d'elle, résumant sa partie par _« Charlie se lança dans diverses recherches informatiques pendant que les trois garçons filaient à l'hôpital_ _. »_. Le reste décrivait l'avancée des trois garçons. _  
_Pas de quoi s'enthousiasmer, mais elle eu plaisir de relire le passage de Dean ouvrant inconsciemment la portière de sa voiture à Castiel, comme un gentleman. Elle sourit une nouvelle fois en lisant la description de leur malaise respectif quand ils se heurtèrent les épaules en tentant d'entrer dans la chambre du jeune David en même temps, s'excusant maladroitement. Elle fut impressionnée par les dons télépathiques de Castiel, pénétrant l'esprit du garçon. Mais là encore, bien peu d'éléments sur ce que son esprit leur dévoilait. Elle devrait attendre leur retour pour en savoir plus.  
En revanche, elle fini par se poser la question des sentiments de l'ange envers Dean. Il en était peu question en fin de compte. Castiel était certes gentil et dévoué, mais était-ce sa nature ou la cause de sentiments particuliers pour Dean ?  
Difficile de cerner le coeur d'un ange.

C'est plongé dans ses réflexions et sa lecture que Castiel découvrit Charlie en réapparaissant au motel, la faisant sursauter comme jamais.

\- Oh, pardon, s'excusa-t-il. J'avais oublié que tu n'as pas l'habitude de me voir apparaître ainsi...

\- C'est rien, dit-il elle, une main encore posé sur son coeur, tentant de calmer son battement. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Dean m'a dit qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de moi et que je pouvais te rejoindre, histoire de ne pas te laisser seule, alors je suis venu.

\- Il t'a viré et tu as obéit ? S'étonna Charlie.

\- Heu, je... Et bien...

Castiel était un peu mal à l'aise de prendre conscience de ça. Il se gratta la tête un instant puis fini par détourner le visage sans un mot et réussi à retrouver un air détaché, bien qu'un peu tendu.

\- Cas'... Je peux t'appeler Cas' ?

\- Dean et Sam m'appellent comme ça.

\- Cas', tu ne peux pas te laisser marcher dessus pareillement. Tu es un ange bon sang ! Un soldat ! Un guerrier ! Pas un larbin...

\- Mais Dean est mon ami...

\- Et ça lui donne le droit de te donner des ordres ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Et bien moi je sais que non. Tu t'es rebellé contre ton Père et les anges pour ne plus avoir à obéir à des ordres...

Castiel fronça les sourcils, apparemment surpris qu'elle en sache autant sur lui.  
Elle s'arrêta et répondit à la question silencieuse :  
\- J'ai lu les livres de Chuck...

Castiel releva alors les sourcils, comprenant mieux d'où elle tenait ses connaissances et continua de l'écouter.

\- Bref, tu n'as pas rejeté le Paradis tout entier pour te voir donner des ordres sur Terre... ! À moins que...

\- À moins que quoi ?...

\- À moins que tu n'aimes obéir à Dean... S'étonna-t-elle soudainement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que ça ne me gène pas, en effet, répondit Castiel tout en enfonçant ses mains au fond des poches de son manteau.

Charlie sembla réfléchir un bref instant avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux, comme surprise par une soudaine illumination.

\- Cas'... Est-ce que Dean est particulier à tes yeux ? Demanda-t-elle sans retenue, se disant que la naïveté de l'ange pourrait l'aider à gagner du temps en ne tournant pas autour du pot.

\- Dean a toujours été particulier pour moi, lui comme son frère.

\- Tu veux dire que pour toi, Dean et Sam ont la même importance ?

\- Je donnerais ma vie pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

\- Donner sa vie, c'est une chose, mais je te parle de coeur qui accelère quand l'autre approche, de main qui tremble quand on s'effleure, de regard qui plonge dans celui de l'autre sans vouloir détourner la tête, jusqu'à ce que la gêne l'emporte, ce genre de chose.

\- Oh ça... Ça m'arrive oui.

\- Avec Sam ?

\- Non... Répondit Castiel sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait déduire de ce qu'elle lui annonçait.

\- Donc Dean est encore plus particulier pour toi que ne l'est Sam ?

Castiel ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de regarder Charlie avant de réaliser ce que cela signifiait.

\- Quand tu penses à lui rapporter une part de tarte quand tu es à l'autre bout du monde, c'est parce qu'il est particulier pour toi. Quand tu réponds à ses appels à la seconde où il te demande de venir, c'est aussi parce qu'il compte pour toi.

\- Probablement, répondit Castiel d'une petite voix tout en baissant les yeux.

Charlie semblait émue de voir cet ange plongé dans l'embarra de découvrir qu'il pouvait ressentir des émotions particulières à l'égard d'un humain.

\- Cas' ? Commença-t-elle après un instant de silence pendant lequel elle repensa à la suite de l'histoire et au baiser que lui et Dean devaient échanger. Tu as déjà eu envie d'embrasser Dean ?

\- D-de quoi ? S'étonna Castiel, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oui, tu sais, l'embrasser... Bouche contre bouche, peut-être même en utilisant la langue. Détailla-t-elle, presque enthousiaste. Le serrer dans tes bras, lui caresser les cheveux, tout ça quoi ?

\- Je... J'ai déjà pris Dean dans mes bras... Mais c'est tout... Répondit l'ange, un peu mal à l'aise.

Il commençait à avoir un peu chaud et retira son trench coat, le posant sur le dossier de la chaise qui se trouvait le plus proche.

\- Et tu n'as jamais eu envie de plus ?

Castiel se crispa sur le dossier de la chaise, apparemment mal à l'aise face aux questions de la jeune femme. Il sentait ses mains devenir moites. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien, puis se frotta nerveusement la nuque d'une main.

\- Plus comment ? Demanda alors Charlie tout sourire, devinant que le malaise de l'ange cachait une réponse positive.

Castiel se tortilla sur place. Ses joues devenaient rouges. Il évitait soigneusement de regarder Charlie. Puis il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupire de gêne quand il baissa ses yeux, lentement et espérant se tromper sur la sensation, sur son entre-jambe apparemment tout aussi tendu que lui mais pour d'autres raisons.

\- Woah, jusque là ? Déclara alors Charlie en suivant son regard jusqu'à la bosse qui était apparue entre les jambes de l'ange qui s'empressa de la cacher avec ses mains tout en se plaçant un peu plus derrière la chaise où reposait son manteau qu'il regrettait soudainement d'avoir retiré.

Castiel n'osait rien dire, les lèvres pincées. Il était de plus en plus gêné et son visage était intégralement rouge.  
Charlie avait du mal à croire qu'elle était face à un ange du Seigneur à cet instant précis, mais paradoxalement, elle trouvait sa gêne plutôt attendrissante. Elle compris tout de suite pourquoi Dean avait craqué, même s'il ne l'admettait pas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Je t'avais dit qu'elle refuserait de coopérer avec ta méthode ! Avait déclaré Sam en ouvrant la porte de la chambre du motel.

Il était près de 17h30 et le soleil avait déjà commencé à descendre à l'horizon. Charlie et Castiel, après s'être remis de ses émotions, avaient discuté des sentiments de l'ange et en était arrivé au fait que Castiel n'avait jamais compris qu'il était attiré par Dean en particulier. Il avait toujours pris sont intérêt pour le chasseur pour de l'amitié, de l'attachement dû à tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés et endurés ensembles. Sans compter qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours bien pourquoi son véhicule réagissait d'une façon ou d'une autre face au châtain et n'avait jamais vraiment oser poser la question, sachant au fond de lui qu'il était préférable qu'il n'en parle pas.

\- Ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas tenter ! Déclara Dean à sa suite.

\- Tenter oui, mais ta façon de faire laisse franchement à désirer... !

\- Bonjour les filles, lança Charlie en voyant les deux frères rentrer. Du nouveau ?

\- Dean à tenter de draguer une infirmière pour avoir des infos, manque de bol, il est tombé sur une infirmière mariée qui ne supporte pas les machos !

\- Je ne suis pas machos ! Se défendit Dean.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu l'es. Se mêla Charlie. Du coup, ça a donné quoi cette pêche aux infos ?

\- Pas grand chose, commença Sam. On a trouvé David et Castiel a pu confirmer que c'était bel et bien la victime "alpha". Mais en cherchant dans son esprit, il était difficile de trouver les éléments déclencheurs. Le jeune homme était terrifié par la mort elle même, mais bizarrement pas la sienne... Il craignait que l'âme du donneur...

\- Du donneur ?

\- Oui, il était hospitalisé pour une greffe de coeur...

\- Ah oui, c'est juste... Et il craignait être hanté par le donneur après la greffe ?

\- Apparemment. Et difficile de brûler un coeur hanté... Compléta Dean.

\- Je vois... Mais en quoi cela nous aide ?

\- On va devoir le libérer de sa peur, alors pour l'en libérer, c'est plus facile de la connaître, expliqua Sam.

\- La peur des esprits malins est une peur ancestrales, reprit Dean. Il se peut que sa peur ait été suffisamment puissante pour réaliser l'invocation de l' _ _expavere__. Une peur panique, angoissante, paralysante... Tu vois le genre... ?

\- Très bien oui. Je crois que j'étais dans le même état la première fois que j'ai embrassé une fille... Plaisanta Charlie avant de réaliser qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans le plat.

\- Heu... Je... Je sup-suppose... Bafouilla Dean qui n'avait pas pu retenir un rapide coup d'oeil vers Castiel, croisant par la même occasion les yeux bleus de l'ange, avant de détourner le regard.

Charlie se pinça les lèvres, tout en se grattant la tête, confuse de la bourde. Sam compris rapidement qu'il devait rattraper le coup et déclara :  
\- Et si on allait se changer les idées ! Allons boire un verre !

Dean accepta d'un hochement de tête, tourna sur ses talons et sortit sans attendre les autres. Charlie fit les gros yeux à Sam. Ne comprenant pas le message, il fronça les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle leva alors les yeux au ciel.  
Castiel leur passa à côté d'un petit pas sans faire attention à leur échange de regards et sortit à son tour, laissant l'opportunité à Charlie de dire à Sam :  
\- L'auteur à changer ce chapitre, tu te souviens ? C'est dans le bar qu'ils s'embrassent !

\- Qu-quoi ?

Charlie fronça les sourcils à son tour, mais davantage sur un air de _« T'es pas croyable !_ _»_ et Sam tenta de se défendre en déclarant :  
\- Comment je pouvais le savoir ? Et l'éviter si c'est écrit !

Mais Charlie ne répondit rien et chuchota à Sam, juste avant de rejoindre la voiture où Dean et Castiel attendaient - silencieux, les mains dans les poches, tout deux fixant avec intérêt leur chaussures :  
\- Je me charge de Castiel, tu te charges de Dean. Il y a plusieurs moments creux dans cette soirées, on a peut-être la possibilité de modifier un peu les choses.

Et elle s'avança vers la portière arrière, se plaçant à côté de l'ange.

Castiel garda les yeux vers l'extérieur pendant le trajet, les mains sur les genoux, apparemment tendu. Et pourtant, il était le seul à ne pas être au courant de la suite des évènements. Charlie avait tenté de le détendre en lui posant une main sur la sienne, mais il sursauta, ce qui témoignait de son état de stress.

Dean, de son côté, avait lancé son rock à plein tube, espérant que cela l'empêche de penser. Il sentait la journée se terminer et savait que l'heure d'embrasser l'emplumé approchait. Il avait cependant du mal à croire que cela se produirait dans un bar, au milieu de la foule, devant Charlie et son frère. Et s'il en croyait l'histoire, c'était lui qui... Faisait le premier pas ! Rien que d'y repenser, il avait chaud, très chaud. Comment pouvait-il être celui qui faisait le premier pas ? Il se passa une main sur le visage, repris sa respiration, souffla un gros coup et augmenta encore un peu plus le son de son auto-radio.

Charlie profita du bruit assourdissant pour demander discrètement à Castiel comment il se sentait. Elle pu rapidement lire dans ses yeux qu'il était nerveux. Il avala sa salive et tourna les yeux vers Dean, se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard, fronçant les sourcils, contrarié contre lui-même.  
Il était un soldat, il devait pouvoir gérer ça. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait chaud dès qu'il posait ses yeux sur le chasseur. Pourtant, avant il arrivait à canaliser ce ressenti. Apparemment, le fait que Charlie ait mis le doigt dessus avait créé un brèche et il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler aussi bien qu'auparavant. Mais il le faudrait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ses moyens devant Dean, ni qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

Pourquoi, depuis que Charlie l'avait évoqué, il ne pensait plus qu'à embrasser Dean ? À ses lèvres plus exactement... Charnues, lisses, souples, roses à souhait... Castiel sentit un frisson lui remonter l'échine et tenta de focaliser ses pensées sur autre chose. C'est donc avec une concentration digne un grand mathématicien qu'il se mit à compter les phalanges de ses mains. En boucle. C'était ridicule, mais efficace.

Après un petit quart d'heure de route qui avait semblé durer des heures à chacun, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin à côté d'un pub qui diffusait du rock. Cela suffisait à plaire à Dean qui sourit fièrement à la troupe qui le suivait. Il entra le premier, suivit par son frère qui avait décidé de ne pas le lâcher, puis Charlie entra à son tour, devançant Castiel qui gardait le visage complètement fermé. Il en avait presque l'air en colère.

Ils s'installèrent à une table, pas loin du bar, vers le distributeur d'apéritif, et, à la surprise générale, Castiel se proposa pour aller passer commande. Quatre bières, ce n'était pas très difficile au moins. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, et il était de retour, déposant les bouteilles sur la table. Il pris la sienne par le goulot et entrepris de la vider un peu trop rapidement.

\- Hey, mollo Cas' ! Une bière, ça se déguste... Lui lança alors Dean avant de boire une gorgée.

Castiel ne répondit rien, ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait les lèvres du chasseur qui s'étaient délicatement posée sur le goulot de la bouteille.

\- Comment vous allez vous y prendre ? Demanda alors Charlie à la troupe, cherchant à lancer un sujet de conversation qui aiderait peut-être Castiel à se détendre.

\- Comme David est dans le coma, il faudra sûrement passer par son esprit pour l'aider, expliqua Sam qui compris que Charlie parlait de leur chasse. Il y a probablement une façon d'entrer en contact avec lui par ce biais.

\- Moi je ne peux que lire son esprit, déclara aussitôt Castiel. Ou lui envoyer des images très succinctes, mais pas communiquer à proprement parler. Sans compter que je risque de lui faire plus de mal que de bien si je tente un contact direct.

\- Donc il nous faut un sort ou quelque chose du genre pour pouvoir lui parler.

\- Une projection astrale ? Proposa Dean.

\- On peut tenter... Je chercherai cette nuit comment procéder et on pourra s'y mettre dès demain.

Dean acquiesça avant de reprendre une gorgée de bière. Il jeta un oeil autour de lui, s'étira sur sa chaise, repris une gorgée de bière et se tourna vers Castiel qui semblait toujours aussi sérieux. Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel avant de lâcher un petit sourire et déclara :  
\- Apprends à te détendre Cas'.

\- Hein ? Heu, je... Je suis détendu... Balbutia l'ange qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui fasse une telle remarque.

Dean souris de plus belle. Décidément, Castiel ne changeait pas. Il devait avouer que lui-même n'était pas forcément à l'aise à l'idée qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, mais tant qu'ils étaient autour de cette table, il n'avait rien à craindre et avait décidé d'en profiter. C'était peut-être son seul moment de répit. Et voir Castiel encore plus tendu que lui pour une raison inconnue - à croire qu'un ange était ainsi fait - l'aidait à se détendre, amusé.

Charlie avait changé de cible et observait plus attentivement Castiel. Il est vrai que son visage constamment sérieux et fermé ne laissait pas tellement paraître ses sentiments, il était difficile de se douter que c'était une façade qui cachait en réalité un petit garçon terrorisé par ses sentiments. Mais maintenant qu'elle était au courant, il ne lui était pas difficile de remarquer ces petits détails qui le trompaient. Malgré son air apparemment impénétrable, Charlie remarqua les yeux de l'ange se poser sur Dean, fixant ses lèvres quand il parlait, avant de détourner le regard, brusquement très intéressé par la décoration kitch qui prenait la poussière au-dessus du bar. Elle ne manqua pas non son tic nerveux qui consistait à faire tourner la bouteille de bière sur elle-même, se mettant à en gratter l'étiquette quand Dean lui adressait la parole ou l'effleurait. Toutes ces petites choses, mises bout à bout, dévoilaient l'évidence qui, il fallait l'avouer, devait bien passer inaperçue aux yeux de l'ignorant. Dont Dean faisait partie.

De son côté, il n'en menait pas large non plus, bien qu'apparemment plus détendu que son ami céleste, il avait visiblement moins de mal à se comporter avec lui comme d'habitude, du moins, il semblait tout faire pour le laisser croire aux autres.

Sam les regardait en souriant. Il essayait d'envisager l'éventualité que ces deux imbéciles pourraient peut-être bien s'apprécier plus qu'ils n'osent l'avouer. Cela ne le dérangeait pas en soi, c'était juste complètement dingue. Mais pas tant que ça en fin de compte. Bien qu'il ait eu l'oeil moins aiguisé que la rouquine, il connaissait son frère et remarquait sans peine les sourires et autre clins d'oeil qu'il adressait à Castiel, un comportement qu'il réservait d'habitude à de jolies jeunes femmes esseulées... Sam n'était pas dupe. Il savait que l'histoire devait mener son frère et l'ange à passer aux choses sérieuses, mais il avait pris conscience, depuis la veille déjà, que Dean agissait déjà ainsi envers l'ange depuis longtemps, très longtemps.  
Quand il le retrouvait après une absence suffisamment longue pour l'avoir inquiété, il lui sautait dans les bras, tellement heureux de le revoir, avant de le repousser brusquement, semblant réaliser que son geste était un peu trop expressif pour s'adresser à un simple ami. Les regards, les gestes, la "dévotion" qu'il avait pour Castiel, lui qui avait toujours refusé de croire aux anges... Il avait tout de suite accepté de croire en Castiel, alors que celui-ci n'avait encore rien fait pour leur prouver sa loyauté.

Peut-être ne devait-il pas aider son frère à éviter ce baiser après tout...

À la fin de la première bière, Charlie s'excusa, s'éclipsant un instant aux toilettes, lançant un regard à Sam qui faisait bien comprendre qu'elle comptait sur lui pour surveiller le couple. Il hocha la tête, l'air de rien, répondant silencieusement qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

Dean avait à peine remarqué le départ de Charlie, pris dans un fou-rire incontrôlable.  
\- T'es pas croyable ! Avait-il alors lancé à Castiel qui n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne savait pas qui était cette reine sans nom qu'on se contentait d'appeler par son titre _« Queen »_. C'était par sincère curiosité qu'il avait demandé quel était son royaume. _« C'est la musique son royaume Cas' ! »_. Mais Castiel ne savait pas du tout où se trouvait cet endroit. Pourtant, il l'avait explorée la Terre. Et poser la question avait apparemment été d'une hilarité sans nom.  
Sam souriait également et entreprit d'éclairer un peu plus Castiel sur _« Queen »_ , expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe qui faisait de la musique. Castiel comprit sa méprise et s'excusa.

\- Y a pas de mal Cas', lui répondit Dean, mais va quand même falloir qu'un jour tu te décides à te mettre à jour niveau classiques !

\- Tu... Voudras bien m'apprendre ? Lui demanda Castiel, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'aîné Winchester qui se figea aussitôt, se noyant dans le bleu qui le fixait.

Dean resta à peine quelques secondes ainsi, sans bouger, mais suffisamment longtemps pour que Sam s'en rende compte et tousse un peu trop fort, histoire de les sortir de leur rêverie. Ce qui eu l'air de fonctionner cas Dean bafouilla un _« ok »_ mais quelque chose semblait le préoccuper. Bien que sa bière était finie depuis quelques minutes, il pris la bouteille afin d'en boire la dernière goutte qui s'y trouvait, l'air irrité.  
Sam fronça les sourcils. Le soudain changement de comportement de Dean était étrange. Évidemment, il devait être un peu contrarié à l'idée d'avoir été surpris par son frère en pleine admiration, mais il y avait autre chose. Sam tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en proposant :  
\- Tu nous rapportes une nouvelle tournée de bière Dean ?

Dean se racla légèrement la gorge avant de répondre :  
\- Tu ne veux pas y aller toi, plutôt ?

Sam s'étonna de voir Dean demander à rester seul avec l'ange alors que cela semblait avoir été sa hantise pendant toute la journée. Il s'assura donc d'avoir bien compris, doutant soudainement de sa sobriété - même si une bière n'aurait jamais suffit à le rendre KO.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux que j'y aille ? Tu ne veux pas y aller... ?

Dean soupira lourdement, apparemment agacé. Il baissa rapidement les yeux avant de refaire face à son cadet pour lui assurer que non, il ne voulait pas y aller, et qu'il en était sûr. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Sam compris. Cela s'était passé rapidement, mais il ne l'avait pas manqué. Ce petit regard furtif sous la table. Ce n'était pas que Dean souhaitait particulièrement rester seul avec Castiel, c'est juste qu'il était _incapable_ de se lever pour l'instant. Trop gêné à l'idée qu'on puisse remarquer que son échange de regard avec Castiel l'avait un peu trop émoustillé.  
Sam s'empressa donc d'aller chercher une nouvelle tournée, se disant qu'il ne risquait pas grand chose à abandonner le duo un instant. Charlie n'allait certainement plus tarder d'ailleurs. Une fois au bar, i ne pu s'empêcher de rire doucement en imaginant la raison qui avait poussé son Dean à l'envoyer chercher les boissons.

Dean et Castiel étaient resté silencieux après le départ de Sam, le premier observant sa bouteille de bière vide, l'autre toujours fasciné par la décoration du lieu.

\- Tu penses qu'on va la retrouver ? Demanda Dean au bout d'un instant.

\- Qui ?

\- TrueSPNStory... Répondit Dean en souriant, sans pour autant regarder Castiel en face.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison. Théodore ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps.

\- Il me semble qu'il prend son temps... Maugréa Dean.

\- Ce n'est pas le plus grave... Dit alors Castiel, ne se doutant pas de ce que cachait l'histoire. Si vous arrivez à stopper la créature, l'histoire prendra fin d'elle-même et il n'y aura plus de victime.

Dean sourit. Castiel n'avait pas tort. C'était bien ça le plus important en fin de compte.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, déclara soudainement Dean, abandonnant Castiel à la table.

L'ange le regarda sortir de l'établissement, alors que Charlie et Sam le rejoignaient.

\- Où est Dean ?

\- Il est sortit prendre l'air, répondit Castiel, sans lâcher la porte d'entrée des yeux.

Sam et Charlie se lancèrent un regard complice, néanmoins sans aucune malice, juste en accord avec ce qui était le plus juste de faire.

\- Tu devrais aller le voir... Lui souffla alors Sam.

Castiel sembla hésiter une fraction de seconde avant de se décider. Il prit une inspiration qui symbolisait sûrement un plein de courage, et se dirigea vers la sortie, retrouvant Dean appuyé sur le capot de l'Impala. Une fois à sa hauteur, Castiel demanda :  
\- Dean... ? Quelque chose te préoccupe ?

Dean se mit à rire. Évidemment que quelque chose le préoccupait, mais il ne pouvait pas en parler à Castiel. Une fois de plus, Castiel ne compris pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle, mais il ne pu retenir un léger sourire. Il aimait voir Dean rire, c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Ouais, si on veut... Déclara Dean en guise de réponse.

Castiel ne dit rien et vint s'asseoir à côté de Dean, également appuyé à l'Impala. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait, encore teinté d'orange vers l'horizon, il virait au noir au-dessus de leur tête.  
Aucun des deux n'osaient briser le silence qui s'était installé. Évidemment, il y aurait eu mille chose à dire à cet instant, mais qu'importe. Ils voulaient juste être là, sans rien dire, regardant au loin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- J'ai un peu de mal à imaginer le truc... Avoua Sam tout en sirotant la bière qu'il était allé chercher. Bien que je ne souhaite pas particulièrement l'imaginer, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment un machos comme mon frère et un coincé comme Castiel pourraient en venir à s'embrasser. Mème si l'histoire le dit.

\- Peut-être que pour une fois, ils laisseront parler leur coeur et non leur tête.

\- Leur coeur ? S'exclama Sam en s'étouffant à moitié.

\- Sam... Ne fais pas celui qui n'avait rien remarqué...

\- J'ai remarqué oui, que l'histoire cherchait à les rapprocher, qu'ils se tortillaient d'embarras parce que c'est écrit quelque part, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec leur coeur.

\- Sam... Castiel est dingue de ton frère depuis pas mal de temps déjà, je pense qu'on peut même compter en année.

Sam ne la lâchait pas des yeux, abasourdit par ce qu'il apprenait. Bien que l'idée avait commencé à faire son chemin dans sa tête, il n'avait jamais pensé que cela puisse être aussi clair, et surtout pas pour Charlie qui ne les côtoyait pas si souvent que lui. Et pourtant, elle avait deviné. Et affirmait même que cela durait depuis des années. Il avait vraiment du mal à se faire à l'idée que cela puisse être... réel.

\- Quant à Dean, il fait un blocage sur le véhicule masculin de Castiel, mais il est accros à la personne qu'il représente, depuis longtemps également.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Cas' ? Dit soudainement Dean, brisant le silence approximatif que leur offrait la proximité du bar et de sa diffusion de rock.

L'ange tourna ses yeux vers le chasseur, sans un mot, attentif.

\- Est-ce que tu te considères comme un homme ?

\- Je ne suis pas un Homme... Je suis un ange. Mais en me rapprochant des Hommes, j'ai appris à être comme vous...

\- Non... Je... Je voulais dire... Est-ce que tu te considères comme un homme, en tant qu'ange... Masculin... ?

\- Oh... Et bien... Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je devrais, ayant ce corps depuis tant de temps, étant même devenu humain dans ce corps d'homme. Mais en tant qu'ange, je ne suis ni homme, ni femme, je suis ce que mon véhicule est, sur le moment.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi un véhicule masculin alors ?

\- Jimmy Novak était un être dévoué à Dieu, et il me fallait un corps fort pour mener à bien ma mission. Sur le moment, le fait d'être un homme n'avait pas d'importance.

Dean se redressa et se plaça face à Castiel, plongeant ses yeux verts, reflétant les dernières lumières de l'horizon, dans ceux, bleus, assombris par l'obscurité de la nuit, de l'ange.

\- Et maintenant ? Est-ce que ça a de l'importance... ?

Castiel dû faire un effort pour décrocher son regard de celui de Dean, baissant les yeux avant de répondre aussi timidement que tristement :  
\- Je crois oui... Malheureusement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Ils en mettent du temps... Souffla Charlie. Tu crois qu'ils sont partis au Motel pour...

\- Chut ! Ne termine pas cette phrase ! Coupa Sam. Et non, je ne pense pas. Ça ne faisait pas partie de l'histoire... Et puis j'aimerais bien ne pas rentrer à pied... Pouvoir rentrer, tout simplement, sans risquer de tomber sur...

Sam frissonna avant de terminer sa bière.

\- Bon, et si on allait voir ce qui se passe ? Déclara Charlie en regardant sa montre qui indiquait 20h45.

\- Ouais. Allons-y. Ils ont eu largement le temps de... Se parler. Ajouta Sam tout en se levant, attrapant sa veste au passage.

Lui et Charlie se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, il leur fallut quelque secondes pour que leur yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité mais, aidé par la lumière du pub qui se projetait sur les voitures qui se trouvaient parquées juste devant, le parking n'étant pas bien grand.  
Ils tournèrent donc les yeux du côté de l'Impala de Dean et furent chacun surpris à leur façon - Charlie affichant un sourire qui lui fendait le visage en deux, Sam en arrêtant momentanément de respirer - en découvrant Dean penché sur Castiel, le visage de l'ange entre ses mains, leur bouches pressées l'une contre l'autre.

Cette vision ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et Dean avait bien sentit quelqu'un sortir du pub et se mettre à les observer. En découvrant de qui il s'agissait, il recula vivement d'un pas, comme s'il réalisait à peine ce qu'il venait de faire, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, tourna les talons précipitamment et partit en courant.  
Castiel était resté figé, ne réalisant pas trop ce qui venait de se passer. Il savait juste qu'il avait chaud et que ses joues devaient parfaitement exprimer sa surprise. Il s'était redressé aussi vite que Dean en voyant celui-ci disparaître à toute vitesse. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le suivre, il fut surpris de voir débarquer Charlie et Sam. Ce dernier souhaitait apparemment également partir à la suite de son frère mais la jeune femme le retint.

\- Je crois qu'il a besoin d'être un peu seul...

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 ** _Merci pour vos reviews !_**

 _ **barjy02 :** Il y a de bonnes suppositions dans tes idées ;) Qui sait ce qui sera exacte ou non :p **  
**_

 _ **Courtney Ackles :** Ne pas brusquer Dean, c'est ce que fait Sam constamment. Donc il se permet de jouer un peu avec ses nerfs et ça semble fonctionner, parfois... On verra comment il gère la suite maintenant :p **  
**_

 _ **Elyrine :** Oh merci infiniment pour tous ces compliments ! *rougit* J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu et que j'aurai réussi à suivre les traits de caractère de chacun (c'est pas toujours facile je trouve ! xD Suivant les situations... hum)_


	5. Chapitre 22

**.:: TrueSPNStory Fanfic ::.**

 _Chapitre 5, ou 22, si on suit la numérotation de l'histoire de TrueSPNStory ! :D  
Dean doit faire face à ce qu'il ressent, Castiel aussi, et tout le monde en fait. Une petite avancée niveau sentiment, moins niveau enquête, mais ce n'est que pour mieux reprendre au chapitre 6 / 23, chapitre qui n'est pas encore écrit, même pour TrueSPNStory ! Donc : SURPRISE ! :D_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
Merci pour vos remarques, critiques, compliments, autre !_

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun je crois, sinon, désolée..._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher (ou pas) dans l'histoire, j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas trop et que vous apprécierez malgré tout l'histoire !_

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE "VINGT-DEUX" ::**

Assis à l'arrière de la voiture, alors que Sam conduisait, Charlie à côté de lui, Castiel effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts, timidement, se souvenant de la douceur du contact des lèvres du chasseur.  
La scène tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Castiel n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui était arrivé, ce qui avait amené Dean à agir de la sorte. Il était un peu perdu. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour Dean puisse faire preuve d'une telle affection à son égard. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas aimé, mais cela ne rendait pas l'acte plus logique. Dean, qui lui rappelait sans cesse l'importance de son espace personnel, voilà qu'il violait cet espace pour...

 _\- Et maintenant ? Est-ce que ça a de l'importance... ? Avait demandé Dean en parlant de son véhicule masculin..._

 _Castiel n'avait pas su quoi répondre à cet instant. Devait-il dire la vérité ? Pourquoi Dean lui posait une telle question ? Castiel n'arrivait pas à lâcher des yeux le regard vert et scintillant de Dean, ce regard qui semblait se battre contre quelque chose, mais quoi ? L'ange avait fini par baisser les yeux et répondre honnêtement, sans réussir à retenir sa tristesse face au fait :_  
 _\- Je crois oui... Malheureusement._

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Sam, il va rentrer au motel... Dit Charlie pour rassurer Sam qui était parti à la recherche de son frère en voiture.

 _N'ayant pas de réaction de la part de Dean qui ne l'avait pourtant pas quitté des yeux, Castiel avait demandé :  
\- Et pour toi, est-ce que cela a de l'importance ?_

\- Comment le sais-tu ? C'était écrit ? Demanda Sam, inquiet, qui scrutait l'obscurité malgré tout.

 _\- Je sais pas... Avait alors répondu Dean et reculant, s'appuyant à nouveau au capot de la voiture._

 _Il s'était frotté le visage, lâchant nerveusement un_ _« Putain... ». Castiel avait alors remarqué que Dean avait les mains tremblantes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qui chamboulait Dean à ce point ? Il l'avait alors observé, cherchant à comprendre ce trouble, les sourcils froncés, intrigué.  
_

\- Oui, tu es censé rentrer et il rentre au motel. Je te l'ai dit, il a besoin de temps... Répondit Charlie tout en posant une main rassurante sur le bras de Sam.

 _Et Dean avait relevé la tête, plongeant à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Castiel. Il s'était redressé afin de refaire face à l'ange. Lentement. Hésitant. Castiel avait vu l'action se dérouler au ralenti, pourtant, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir._

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne lui arrivera rien. Rentre et repose-toi. Vous avez encore du boulot pour demain. Et ton frère aura besoin de toi, en forme. Ajouta Charlie.

 _Les mains de Dean avaient encerclé le visage de l'ange, leurs yeux s'étaient fermés instinctivement, leurs lèvres s'étaient frôlées avant de rapidement s'écraser sans retenue. C'était un petit baiser simple. Juste les bouches appuyées l'une contre l'autre, tendrement._

\- Ok... Souffla Sam un peu contrarié de ne pas avoir trouvé son frère, avant de reprendre la route du motel.

 _Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, trois ou quatre. Juste de quoi ébranler l'ange. Déstabilisé et bouleversé, Castiel n'avait pas eu le temps de savoir si cet acte avait été positif que déjà Dean prenait la fuite. Ébranlé et desarçonné, Castiel n'avait pas réussi à réagir en voyant Sam et Charlie approcher, lui demandant ce qu'il s'était passé._

 _\- Il m'a embrassé... S'était contenté de répondre l'ange, encore confus._

 _Charlie lui avait alors sourit, apparemment heureuse pour lui. Mais Castiel lui-même ne savait pas s'il y avait de quoi se réjouir. D'autant que Sam, de son côté, ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi. Castiel était alors resté silencieux, pensif, absent._

Sam déposa Charlie à son motel avant de rejoindre le sien et, une fois devant la porte de sa chambre, il demanda à Castiel :  
\- Cas'... Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Je crois.

\- Tu es sûr ?...

\- O-oui.

Sam voyait bien que Castiel était encore un peu secoué, mais décida de lui faire confiance. Après tout, c'était un ange et il saurait surmonter la situation, certes, inhabituelle, mais certainement pas la pire qu'il ait vécu jusque là.

\- Ça va aller ? Tu veux rentrer un moment ? Proposa Sam en montrant la direction de leur chambre.

\- Non, je vais y aller. Je... Je passerai... Demain ? Il faut... Que... Quand j'aurai des infos... Je... Répondit Castiel comme un robot.

\- D'accord Cas', tu as aussi besoin de repos je crois.

Castiel acquiesça et disparu sans en dire plus.  
Sam se tourna et ouvrit la porte de la chambre, retrouvant la pièce dans l'état dans laquelle ils l'avaient laissé quelques heures plus tôt. Le jeune homme avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place. Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde qu'il serait témoin de ce baiser échangé. Il craignait la réaction de son frère quand il devrait lui refaire face. Il savait comment était Dean ; bien trop fier pour s'assumer dans une pareille situation. Sam savait qu'il devrait être celui qui garde la tête froide, qu'il risquait de devoir faire face à un grand frère en colère, contre lui-même, rejetant sa honte avec rage sur ceux qui chercheraient à l'aider, l'épauler et l'aimer.

Sam alla prendre une douche, bien décidé à soutenir son frère, quoiqu'il arrive, et même si tout ça n'était pas dû à l'histoire, mais bien à son coeur, comme l'avait affirmé Charlie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean marchait dans la nuit, les mains dans les poches, l'esprit plus embrouillé que jamais. Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur, sans trop savoir pourquoi. En colère contre lui, même, les traits tendus, la mâchoire serrée, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'embrasser Castiel. Embrasser son ami. Embrasser un mec. Un putain de mec ! Mais il en avait eu envie, terriblement envie, si soudainement... Il se dit que ce devait être à cause de l'histoire. Après tout, c'était écrit et il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Puis Dean se rappela ce que lui avait annoncé Castiel un peu plus tôt dans la journée...

 _\- On peut modifier les évènements ?_

 _\- Ce n'est sûrement pas si simple, mais avec énormément de volonté, je pense que ce doit être faisable._

S'il l'avait vraiment voulu, il aurait pu l'éviter. Ce n'était pas certain, mais très probable. Il aurait dû avoir la volonté de ne pas embrasser Castiel, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Pourtant...  
Et puis il y avait eu Charlie...

 _\- Arrête de toujours tout rejeter Dean ! Accepte ce que tu ressens pour une fois !_

Dean donna un coup de pied furax dans un caillou qui se perdit dans la nuit. _"Accepter ce qu'il ressentait"_ ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait en réalité ? Castiel était un homme après tout. Dean avait voulu l'embrasser parce qu'il voulait savoir si c'était vrai, et si c'était important qu'il soit dans un corps d'homme. Mais des lèvres sont des lèvres... Est-ce réellement différent que ce soit une bouche de femme ou d'homme en fin de compte ? Peut-être... ou peut-être pas. Embrasser une femme que Dean ne connaissait pas vraiment était agréable, mais sans plus. Embrasser Castiel, cela avait été l'explosion dans sa tête, une explosion de plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Il avait aimé embrasser certaines femmes, certaines femmes qu'il avait cru aimer, mais cette électricité entre ses lèvres et celles de l'ange, c'était nouveau, jamais il n'avait ressenti cette force qui le poussait à continuer, à rester coller à l'autre...

Jusqu'à ce que...

Qu'allait penser Sam... ? Il avait dû être sacrément surpris. " _Le grand frère et l'ange..."_ Dean pouffa nerveusement en y pensant. Il espérait que Charlie expliquerait à Sam que cela faisait partie de l'histoire, qu'il n'y était pour rien. Mais c'était faux. Et il devrait bien se l'avouer, l'avouer aux autres... En attendant, la première difficulté serait de leur refaire face, oser les regarder dans les yeux. Regarder Castiel dans les yeux. Dean frissonna en repensant aux yeux glacés de son ami. Ses yeux qui l'avait hypnotisé et aspiré jusqu'à lui, jusqu'à l'embrasser...

Pourquoi Castiel ne l'avait pas repoussé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il eu aucune réaction ? L'avait-il voulu également ? Avait-il apprécié ? Castiel n'y connaissait rien au sentiments humains, encore moins à la mise en pratique de démonstration de tendresse. Il n'avait dû être que surpris, sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Comment Dean allait lui expliquer ça ? L'alcool ?... Ridicule... Dieu seul savait ce que Castiel pouvait bien penser de lui en ce moment...

\- Bordel de merde... ! S'exclama Dean dans la nuit tout en donnant un coup de poing dans le premier arbre qui eu le malheur de croiser son regard.

Il frappa si fort que la peau de ses articulations se fendit, laissant une trace de sang sur le tronc qui, de son côté, avait laissé écorce et mousse se coller à la main ensanglantée du chasseur.  
Dean serra les dents, retenant un cri de douleur, aussi fort qu'il serra le poing, dans une vaine tentative de faire baisser les pulsations qui s'étaient faites sentir dans sa main endolorie. Il la secoua un peu, alors qu'elle se couvrait de rouge. Une vague de honte l'envahit soudainement. Il sentait son visage chauffer et il se mit à se frotter nerveusement les cheveux de sa main valide. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait faire l'air de rien devant les autres ? Il était pourtant doué d'habitude pour ce genre de choses. Mais là, cela lui semblait infaisable dans une telle situation. Et si on lui posait une question sur son acte ? Castiel ne manquerait pas de le faire...

Fatigue, tension, colère, nervosité, honte, culpabilité... Tout s'embrouillait dans l'esprit du chasseur qui se laissa tomber à genoux au sol, les mains retombant mollement sur ses cuisses, l'une laissant une marque rouge à son contact. Sa tête tomba en avant, il ferma les yeux et se mit à pleurer. Il avait besoin de lâcher un peu de pression et c'était le seul moyen que son corps avait trouvé pour le libérer de ce tourment d'émotion.  
Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il n'arrive à se reprendre, à peine calmé. Il renifla un coup, essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main et se redressa, un peu affaiblit par la douleur que sa blessure lui faisait soudainement ressentir. Il jeta un oeil à l'étendue des dégâts et ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer en voyant à quel point il s'était amoché. Ceci ajoutant un petit plus à sa honte car il était certain qu'avec ça, il ne pourrait pas éviter les questions gênantes.  
Il grogna une nouvelle fois entre ses dents et repris sa route en direction du motel. Il devait avouer qu'il commençait à ressentir un peu de fatigue, et il ne pourrait pas éviter à jamais son retour.

Il jeta un oeil sur son portable, 22h27... Il faisait nuit, il faisait froid... Il avait encore une petite vingtaine de minutes de marche pour rejoindre leur motel. C'était parfait, juste de quoi s'aérer encore un peu la tête...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible en entrant dans la chambre de motel, au cas où son frère serait couché, il ne voulait en aucun cas le réveiller. Mème s'il devait avouer qu'il avait peu d'espoir de le voir sereinement endormit. En réalité, il s'attendait plutôt soit à retrouver la chambre vide l'imaginant parti à sa recherche, soit - et comme son bébé était parqué devant le motel, c'était la solution la plus probable - en train de faire des recherches sur son ordinateur, une tasse de café en main, tendu comme une corde de guitare en attendant que Dean daigne enfin rentrer.

Mais personne... Pendant une seconde, Dean en aurait presque été vexé, mais il se reprit rapidement en entendant le jet d'eau de la douche, qui s'arrêta presque aussitôt.  
Dean resta un instant à l'entrée, se demandant s'il devait repartir où s'il arriverait à garder la tête haute devant son frère. Il hésitait, ne trouvait pas de bonne réponse à son questionnement. La douleur de sa main ne l'aidant pas à réfléchir car il avait grandement envie de la passer sous une rasade de désinfectant.

Et la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Sam en pantalon de survêt', torse nu, se frottant la tête avec une serviette.  
Dean se figea, se demandant à quel instant Sam allait se rendre compte de sa présence. La situation était ridicule.

\- Dean ? S'étonna alors Sam qui venait de lever les yeux et avait été surpris par cette soudaine présence dans la pièce.

\- Heu... S'était contenté de prononcer Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Lança soudainement Sam en voyant la main crasseuse de son frère, couverte de sang séché et bruni.

\- Eh bah heu... Retenta Dean.

Mais Sam n'attendit pas plus d'explication. Il fronça les sourcils tout en serrant les lèvres. Décidément, Dean avait beau être l'aîné, c'était un gamin qui n'était pas fichu de faire attention à lui. Sam sorti la trousse de premiers secours de son sac et entreprit de soigner la blessure de Dean, le forçant à approcher en le tirant par le bras. Dean se laissa faire, comme un enfant qui craignait encore de se faire punir, sauf qu'à l'instant présent, Dean craignait surtout les questions que son frère pourrait lui poser. Mais Sam ne disait rien. Il se contentait de nettoyer la plaie, désinfecter, vérifier la profondeur de l'ouverture et si les doigts pouvaient encore bouger.

\- Les tendons ne semblent pas être sectionnés, tu as de la chance... Prononça Sam durement.

Et il banda la main de son grand frère avec toute la douceur que sa voix refusait d'exprimer. Dean savait parfaitement que c'était l'inquiétude qui avait mis Sam en colère. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, heureux. Il se doutait bien que Sam ne l'aurait pas jugé ni repoussé après l'avoir vu embrasser Castiel, mais il le remerciait, au fond de lui, de ne pas lancer le sujet, de ne pas en parler ni même y faire allusion, juste un peu...

\- Ça devrait aller comme ça, dit Sam plus calmement, une fois qu'il eu fini le pansement. On demandera à Castiel de te soigner...

Dean tiqua en entendant Sam parler de l'ange ainsi. Ok, il faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais était-il obligé de faire à ce point _"comme si de rien n'était"_ ? Dean n'avait aucune envie de revoir Castiel pour le moment, surtout pas pour lui demander de soigner cette blessure idiote. C'était gênant, terriblement gênant. Et que devait-il répondre à ça ? _« Ok »_ l'air de rien également ?  
Mais il était trop tard pour répondre... Trop de temps était passé pour qu'une quelconque réponse semble totalement détachée. Surtout que Dean avait rougit. Il le sentait sur ses joues en plus, c'était terrible. Alors que Sam faisait son possible pour éviter le sujet, Dean réussissait malgré tout à afficher sa gêne. Sam dû avouer que c'était un peu troublant de voir son aîné ainsi perdre pied, mais il préférait continuer sur sa lancée et ne rien dire.  
Il se permit malgré tout de lui demander :  
\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens Dean ?

\- Ç- ça va... Merci pour... et Dean leva sa main bandée en guise de fin de phrase.

Sam se contenta de cette réponse. Il était clairement affiché que Dean n'allait pas bien. Mais il avait connu pire et Sam était déjà content de le savoir avec lui, à l'abri, au motel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Un bruit qu'il n'avait pas encore identifié l'avait brusquement surpris dans son sommeil.  
Il glissa sa main sous son oreiller, là où se trouvait son arme, et, tout en l'attrapant, jeta un oeil sur l'écran lumineux qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit. Il était presque 5h du matin.

Un nouveau bruit. Sam l'identifia rapidement cette fois-ci. Ce n'était autre que son frère qui se débattait dans un songe. Un râle... Un gémissement...  
Sam hésita à le réveiller, souhaitant lui éviter de subir un cauchemar qui semblait le tourmenter plus qu'il ne le méritait. Mais en se rapprochant, Sam ne pu manquer quelques détails qui le firent s'arrêter net, déglutissant lentement, se rappelant soudainement ce que Charlie lui avait prédit pour la nuit.

Dean était en sueur. Ses gémissement était de plus en plus saccadés - et gênants. Il n'était plus qu'à moitié couvert par sa couverture et un léger mouvement de hanche suffit à faire apparaître l'excitation qu'exprimait son bas-ventre. Il s'agrippait à son oreiller, puis au matelas. Il ondulait délicatement et son visage était bien trop expressif pour que Sam réussisse à garder une seconde de plus ses yeux posés sur lui.

Dean était en train de faire le rêve érotique que l'histoire prédisait...  
Le réveiller à cet instant aurait été beaucoup, beaucoup, mais vraiment beaucoup trop gênant.  
C'était d'ailleurs gênant d'assister à ce spectacle !

Sam se redressa et, réfléchissant rapidement, fit la seule chose qui lui sembla sensée sur le moment. Il enfila rapidement un t-shirt, un pull, ses chaussures, et sortit faire un tour. Un rêve ne durait jamais très long. Quelques secondes en temps réel, voir quelques minutes. En allant se chercher un café au distributeur en face des chambres, il était presque sûr de revenir quand Dean aurait terminé... De rêver.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean avait mal partout. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son rêve et il avait du mal à faire disparaître les images de son esprit. Assis sur le bord de son lit, les cheveux en bataille, le regard vide, il triturait son bandage, rouge de sang et à moitié défait. Il ne remarqua même pas le café que Sam lui tendait à quelques centimètre de la figure.

\- Dean !? Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hein ? Sursauta l'interpellé. Quoi ?

\- Café... !

\- M-merci... Répondit Dean, replongeant son regard dans le vide, ou plutôt dans son esprit, là où les images de son rêve étaient encore ancrées.

Sam était réveillé depuis un bon moment déjà. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à se rendormir après sa petite sortie nocturne. Il fallait bien avouer que boire un café en pleine nuit n'allait pas non plus aider, mais ce n'était pas la cause première de son insomnie.  
Il avait retrouvé Dean paisible, étendu sur le ventre, le visage contre l'oreiller, la couverture remontée jusqu'à la taille.  
5h27... Dean avait apparemment terminé de... rêver, pour le plus grand bonheur de Sam, mais il lui avait malgré tout été difficile de trouver le sommeil. Voilà pourquoi il avait sauté hors du lit à peine une heure et demi plus tard. S'habillant en quatrième vitesse, il était allé boire un café dehors, ordinateur sous le bras, et avait rejoint la chambre quelques deux heures plus tard, espérant trouver son frère réveillé.

Mais Dean était à peine éveillé. Encore collé aux draps, la tête dans le cirage. Sam se doutait que s'il avait souvenir de son rêve, Dean ne risquait pas d'en mener large, mais il devait faire comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne se doutait de rien. Bien qu'il n'était pas sensé ignorer le baiser de la veille, mais il s'était entendu pour ne pas en parler avant que Dean ne lance lui-même le sujet.

\- Faudra refaire ton pansement, déclara Sam en prenant place à la table, posant son café à côté du laptop qu'il réveilla en tapotant sur la barre d'espace.

\- Qu-quoi ? Demanda Dean, complètement perdu, et nerveux.

Sam soupira. Bien qu'il se doutait que son frère puisse être perturbé, c'était fatigant. Il prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de garder son calme et répéta :  
\- Ton pansement, faudra le refaire, il est sale.

\- Oh... B-bien sûr... Je m'en charge...

Sam remarqua alors les joues de Dean se teinter de rouge. Il ne comprit pas trop pourquoi mais préféra ne pas savoir ce qui traversait l'esprit de son frère et se replongea dans son travail.

\- Au fait... Commença Sam, attendant une seconde pour s'assurer qu'il avait l'attention de Dean. J'ai la liste des ingrédients qu'il nous faut pour le rituel de projection astrale. On devrait facilement les trouver, ce sont des choses communes.

\- Bien, tant mieux... Je... Je vais prendre une douche...

Sam acquiesça. Puis soupira une fois que Dean eu disparu derrière la porte. Autant il ne préférait ne pas savoir, autant il se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu rêver Dean pour être dans cet état.

De son côté, Dean frissonnait, de froid, de nervosité, peut-être même de peur face à ce qui se passait dans sa tête, et dans son corps. Il alluma la douche avec sa main bandée, jura en réalisant que le bandage avait prit l'eau, le défit, retira son caleçon et s'enfila sous le jet. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier, ignorer les images qui lui revenaient de son rêve. Castiel et lui, lui et Castiel... Cette main qui agrippait la chair d'une hanche dénudée... Se râle de plaisir, se souffle court... La sueur dégoulinant le long de ce dos musclé... Ce cou mordillé, ces yeux mi-clos, cette bouche entrouverte, gémissante...

\- Arh bordel ! Râla Dean en s'appuyant contre le mur de la douche, la tête entre les mains, les yeux fermés.

Il se frotta le visage avec énergie, secoua la tête, espérant que ça remettrait ses idées en ordre, mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier le regard ému de Castiel quand celui-ci avait partagé son plaisir en rêve. Son corps commençait d'ailleurs également à se rappeler, se réveillant à ce souvenir complètement onirique et pourtant tellement plaisant.

\- Ohla tout doux... Souffla Dean en posant une main entre ses jambes, espérant se faire taire ses pulsions.

Il ne pu retenir un rire nerveux à l'idée de s'émoustiller de la sorte sur de simples souvenirs flous, souvenirs concernant un homme qui plus est. Mais il devait l'avouer, il lui suffisait d'y songer vaguement pour être presque aussi réactif qu'un ado devant son premier porno.  
Il fini néanmoins par réussir à calmer ses ardeurs, se savonna et se rinça rapidement avant de rejoindre son frère qui faisait la liste des ingrédients à trouver.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous faut ? Demanda Dean, tentant d'avoir un ton plus assuré qu'un peu plus tôt, tout en entreprenant de refaire son pansement.

\- Une bougie blanche, une branche de laurier réduite en cendre, un anneau et un miroir, énuméra Sam.

\- Ça semble assez simple, en effet.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte à cet instant, faisant sursauter Dean. Sam lui lança un regard surpris avant de lui faire signe de se détendre. L'aîné détourna la tête, gêné de sa propre réaction, tout en attendant de savoir qui venait leur rendre visite, craignant de voir l'emplumé et son imper' débarquer.

\- J'ai fait une découverte qui devrait vous plaire ! Déclara Charlie en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, ça va très bien merci ! Ironisa Sam tout en refermant la porte derrière la jeune femme.

\- Oui, oui, pardon, bonjour... J'étais tellement heureuse de ma découverte... Dit-elle en ouvrant son ordinateur portable avant d'annoncer fièrement : Je sais où se trouve l'auteur !

Dean se leva d'un bond pour la rejoindre tout en déclarant :  
\- C'est sérieux ?

\- Ouaip ! Enfin... Pas au mètre près... Mais je sais dans quelle ville, ce qui pourrait aider l'ange Théo... Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Dit soudainement la jeune femme en voyant la main blessée de Dean, changeant complètement de sujet.

Il fallut un petit moment aux garçons pour réaliser de quoi parlait Charlie. Quand Dean compris, il mit sa main dans son dos et se contenta de répondre :  
\- C'est rien, ça va...

Charlie fronça les sourcils, peu convaincue, avant de reprendre :  
\- Bon enfin, bref, j'ai passé la nuit à chercher, mais j'ai fini par trouver et il se trouve que notre auteur écrit depuis...

\- Où ?! Pressa Dean qui eu l'impression que Charlie faisait attendre la réponse.

\- L'Écosse !

\- L'Écosse ? s'étonnèrent ensemble les deux frères.

\- Oui, l'Écosse... Répéta Charlie, un peu surprise par la réaction que cette nouvelle suscitait.

\- Génial ! Lança Dean, retrouvant son sourire. On va pouvoir l'arrêter !

Sam et Charlie échangèrent un air navré que Dean ne compris pas. Il s'arrêta aussitôt de sourire et les questionna du regard.

\- Dean... Commença alors Charlie. Il vous faudra l'aide Castiel pour l'arrêter et...

Elle lança un oeil vers Sam, cherchant son appui avant de continuer :  
\- ... Et il était vraiment perturbé hier... Donc même si vous entreprenez le déplacement par avion, ce sera trop long. Il vous faudra d'abord arrêter David, et la Peur.

L'évocation de l'état de Castiel embarrassa Dean. Mais cela le fit également culpabiliser. Il avait peut-être fait une grosse connerie en l'embrassant. Peut-être que Castiel ne voudrait plus l'approcher, plus l'aider... Il serra les poings malgré lui, réveillant la douleur dans sa main blessée, pris par une soudaine colère envers lui-même qu'il tenta de calmer, mais rien n'y faisait.

\- Putain ! Lâcha-t-il en frappant la table d'un coup de poing.

\- Dean... Souffla Charlie, sincèrement navrée.

\- T'as raison, ce serait dommage de ne pas t'exploser les deux mains ! Déclara Sam, un rien sarcastique, agacé par le comportement de son frère.

Le plus jeune remercia la rouquine avant de lui demander de les laisser seuls.

\- Je t'appelle sitôt que...

\- Ok, pas de souci, souffla Charlie sans le laisser terminer, sortant rapidement de la chambre.

Sam refit face à son frère. Il en avait assez. Il pouvait bien le soutenir de tout son coeur, il fallait qu'il commence par se soutenir lui-même en s'assumant.

\- T'en as pas marre de jouer au con ?

Dean ne répondit pas, il était fébrile, les mains sur les hanches, le dos tourné vers son frère, n'osant lui faire face et lui montrer son visage empreint de colère et de tristesse.

\- Dean bordel ! Regarde-moi ! S'écria Sam en retournant son frère. Parle-moi !

Dean n'arrivait pas à regarder son frère. Il baissa les yeux, toujours sans un mot. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire. Sam le lâcha et reprit :  
\- Tu crois que c'est en te murant dans un silence ridicule que ça ira mieux ? Si tu ne veux pas le dire, alors je vais le dire pour toi... Ce n'est pas grave ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Ok ?

Dean releva la tête, étonné par les propos de son frère qui continua sur sa lancée :  
\- Tout le monde se fout de qui tu embrasses, ok ? Tu es libre, il n'y a que toi qui te juge bordel ! Tu crois qu'on n'a que ça à faire ? Alors que ce soit une histoire ou non qui t'ait dicté ton comportement, laisse faire. Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment grave ? Est-ce que ce qui t'arrive est vraiment _putain de grave_ ?! Toi qui es allé en Enfer, qui a combattu l'Apocalypse, qui a fuit le purgatoire... Dean bordel ! Arrête tes conneries !

Dean ne lâchait plus son frère des yeux. Il devait avouer que c'était vrai, qu'il n'y avait rien de bien grave dans ce qui lui arrivait. Mais il avait tellement honte, sans même s'expliquer pourquoi. Et peur... Parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que Castiel pensait de lui à présent. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire à Sam, il n'osait pas, toujours pas... Il sentit ses lèvres trembler et ne pu empêcher quelques larmes de monter à ses yeux.

\- Tu.. Tu ne comprends pas Sam ! C'est pas... C'est... Et si... ?

\- T'as raison, je comprends rien... Dit Sam toujours tendu.

Il devait tenir le coup, il voyait que son frère était sur le point de craquer et il n'attendait que ça, ça ne pourrait que lui faire du bien !

\- Ce que je comprends c'est que tu es trop terrorisé par ce qu'on peut bien penser de toi pour t'autoriser à être heureux à vivre enfin pleinement ce que tu ressens, reprit Sam. Tu passes ton temps à fuir, comme hier soir, puis à nier, comme ce matin. C'est une boucle, et tu n'en sortiras jamais si tu ne...

\- Je ne suis pas seul dans l'histoire ! S'exclama soudainement Dean faisant taire sur le champs son frère.

Dean avait crié de toutes ses forces. Il respirait vite, tellement la colère était présente en lui.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda Sam, sans comprendre.

Dean pris une inspiration et expliqua d'une petite voix, malgré tout toujours en colère :  
\- Je ne suis pas le seul que ça concerne je te signale...

\- Tu veux parler de Cas' ?

Dean détourna les yeux en rougissant et acquiesça.

\- De quoi as-tu peur en fin de compte Dean ?

Dean avait beau avoir la réponse en tête avant même que son frère ne lui pose la question, il pris un moment avant d'oser répondre :  
\- J'ai peur de le perdre...

Et Sam fut touché par cet aveux que Dean laissa échapper juste avant de laisser enfin couler les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux depuis plusieurs minutes. Le cadet s'avança et prit son frère - aîné mais malgré tout plus petit que lui - dans ses bras. Dean se laissa faire, rendant à Sam son étreinte.

\- Il ne te laissera jamais tomber... Fini par répondre Sam.

En réponse à cette remarque, Dean renifla et repoussa doucement son frère, le remerciant d'un sourire encore très nerveux. Sam compris que Dean avait déjà beaucoup donné mais qu'il n'était pas prêt à s'afficher plus longtemps. Il le laissa donc prendre la distance qui lui semblait acceptable tout en le regardant tenter de reprendre un peu contenance. Dean grommela doucement avant de changer de sujet :  
\- Tu... Tu devrais aller chercher les ingrédients pour le rituel. Pendant ce temps je... Je vais...

\- Pas de souci Dean, je te laisse un peu tranquille... Répondit Sam qui savait pertinemment que Dean n'avait rien d'autre à faire que réfléchir. Je suis de retour d'ici une ou deux heures je pense.

Il attrapa sa veste et sortis de la chambre, laissant Dean seul, lui permettant d'enfin craquer librement, se laissant tomber à terre, au pied de son lit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cela faisait une heure et demi que Dean était seul. Il buvait une bière tout en regardant, distrait, l'écran de l'ordinateur de son frère. Il avait pleuré, s'était rafraichis le visage, avait tenté de penser plus sérieusement à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Castiel quand il le reverrait, s'était demandé s'il ne devait pas tenter de le prier pour le faire venir... Pour lui parler... Ou pour lui demander son aide pour retrouver l'auteur... ? Il ne savait pas... Et puis son rêve était revenu à la charge. Voilà pourquoi il avait cherché à ne plus penser à rien en lançant des vidéos sur Internet. N'importe quoi, tant que c'était stupide et loin de tout ce qui pourrait lui faire penser à l'ange, et encore moins la version nue de l'ange.

Jusqu'à ce que Castiel lui-même décide d'apparaître.

Dean sursauta en voyant Castiel debout face à lui, manquant de faire tomber sa bière.

\- Hello Dean. Lança le noiraud de sa voix grave.

Et Dean repensa à cette voix qui murmurait son prénom dans ses oreilles alors qu'il plongeait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, l'autre main fermement cramponnée à ses fesses.

\- Hey... Dit Dean sans oser lever les yeux, de peur que d'autres images de son rêve viennent s'imposer à lui.

Castiel restait silencieux, le regard toujours fixé sur le chasseur. Dean ne comprenait pas vraiment à quoi cela rimait. Venait-il pour mettre les choses aux clair ? Ou pour l'observer ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Fini par demander Dean.

\- J'aimerais te parler.

Dean se contenta de boire une gorgée de bière, tentant de paraître le plus détaché possible.

\- Me parler ?...

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il jouait ainsi l'ignorance. Il savait parfaitement de quoi il était question. Mais en réalité, il avait peur d'aborder le sujet, que Castiel lui dise qu'il n'acceptait pas ce genre de comportement et ne voulait plus le voir... Au lieu de ça, ce fut un Castiel très irrité qui s'approcha d'un pas rapide de Dean, l'empoignant par les épaules afin de le plaquer contre le mur.

\- À quoi est-ce que tu joues Dean ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda Dean, réellement perdu pour le coup, et légèrement apeuré car il savait que l'ange était bien plus fort que lui et qu'en colère, il était capable de tout.

\- Tu me repousses , tu m'embrasses, tu me rejettes, tu m'ignores... ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?!

Le visage de Castiel, assombrit par la rage - ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du chasseur qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler l'ange, dans son rêve, essoufflé par l'effort, aussi proche de lui qu'à l'instant.  
Mais ses pensées n'étaient pas du tout appropriées et il commença à se débattre pour tenter de fuir la situation, repoussant Castiel du mieux qu'il pouvait sachant qu'il ne faisait pas le poids. Castiel compris rapidement son manège et le plaqua encore plus fermement contre le mur, appuyant avec ses hanches contre celles de Dean et s'aidant de ses jambes.

\- Arrête, lâche-moi Cas' !

\- Réponds-moi !

\- CAS' ! LÂCHE-MOI BORDEL ! Explosa Dean, complètement affolé.

Castiel ne réalisa qu'à cet instant que quelque chose clochait. Dean était vraiment mal mais l'ange ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il se recula vivement, laissant à Dean sa liberté. Ce dernier se plaqua les mains entre les jambes tout en se laissant glisser au sol, le visage tendu, rouge de honte, les yeux humides.

\- Merde, merde... Putain, c'est pas vrai... ! Laissa échapper Dean, plus mal que jamais.

Et Castiel saisi soudainement, écarquillant les yeux face à la scène qui se jouait devant lui ; Dean était excité, et la seule chose qui l'expliquait était leur proximité d'un peu plus tôt. Castiel se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, mais également flatté, sans trop savoir pourquoi ni si c'était approprié. Dans tous les cas, ne sachant trop quand est-ce qu'un sourire était venu se dessiner sur son visage, il s'accroupit vers Dean et lui lança, presque affectueusement :  
\- Hey, Dean...

\- Quoi ? Répondit nerveusement Dean, toujours assis par terre, une main entre les jambes, alors que l'autre était venue se plaquer sur son front, lui cachant les yeux.

Mais comme Castiel ne disait rien de plus, Dean fini par baisser la main qui lui barrait la vue et découvrit l'ange qui lui adressait un sourire tendre. Dean se surpris à penser que Castiel était quand même franchement mignon, mais occulta rapidement cette pensée.  
Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il se mit à rire et l'ange l'imita.

\- C'est un peu la honte non ? Rétorqua Dean dans une fausse question, rougissant.

Castiel se mit à se gratter nerveusement l'arrière de la tête, n'affichant plus qu'un demi-sourire en coin, et avoua honteusement :  
\- Bah... Pour être honnête... Ça m'est déjà arrivé... Aussi...

Dean releva les yeux, sidéré par la confidence de l'ange. Quand enfin leur yeux se croisèrent à nouveau, ils ne purent se retenir plus longtemps de rire face au ridicule de la situation.

Sam et Charlie arrivèrent à ce moment, découvrant Dean assis par terre, Castiel accroupis en face de lui, tout deux riant.

\- Cas' ? Dean ? Tout va bien ? S'étonna alors le jeune chasseur.

Charlie semblait poser la même question d'un simple regard.

\- Tout va bien, le rassura Dean tout en se relevant, enfin calmé du bas-ventre, aidé par l'ange qui ne remarqua qu'à ce moment que la main de Dean était blessée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

\- Oh... Heu... Commença Dean tout se frottant la nuque, mal à l'aise. Je...

Charlie et Sam attendaient également la réponse, ils se demandaient comment Dean avait bien pu se faire ça.

\- J'ai cogné un arbre... Avoua Dean d'une voix faible tout en regardant le plafond.

\- Tu as... ? S'étonna Charlie malgré elle.

\- Il devait t'avoir drôlement contrarié, dit simplement Castiel, alors que Dean ne savait pas trop si c'était une tentative d'humour ou si l'ange était sérieux. Je vais te soigner ça...

Et il pris délicatement la main du chasseur entre les siennes, l'entourant de chaleur, l'imprégnant de sa grâce, refermant chaque plaie avec douceur.

\- Voilà...

\- Merci, dit Dean en lançant, sans même s'en rendre compte, un regard charmeur à l'ange qui se raidit l'espace d'un instant.

\- De rien Dean, finit par répondre l'ange sous le regard amusé de Sam et Charlie.

\- Bon les tourtereaux, c'est pas tout ça, mais y a du boulot ! Lança-t-elle, ne réalisant qu'une seconde trop tard que sa petite blague avait quelque peu glacé l'ambiance. Oh, c'est encore un peu tôt peut-être... ?

Confuse, elle se tourna vers Sam qui tenta de reprendre les choses en main, déclarant :  
\- Bon ! On a tous les ingrédients sauf l'anneau. Il se trouve que n'importe quel anneau ne convient pas !

Ravis de voir Sam changer de sujet, Dean et Castiel se détendirent légèrement et l'ange demanda :  
\- Quel genre d'anneau vous faut-il ?

\- Un anneau en or ayant été offert par amour.

\- Autrement dit, une alliance ou une bague de fiançailles, compléta la rouquine. Si j'en crois l'auteur, elle postera le chapitre vingt-trois dans la journée de demain, ce qui nous laisse...

\- Combien ? S'étonna Dean.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Charlie sans comprendre la question.

\- Tu as dit, le chapitre vingt-trois ?

\- Et bien oui, elle a écrit l'histoire jusqu'à ce soir. Aujourd'hui, on vit le chapitre vingt-deux, mais le vingt-trois, donc demain, n'est pas encore publié. Ce qui fait qu'on a un peu de temps de "libre" pour sauver les personnes de l'hôpital et trouver l'auteur.

Dean n'avait écouté que d'une oreille. Quel crétin il avait été. Il n'avait jamais pensé à voir si l'histoire avait été mise à jour. Il aurait pu mieux se préparer à ce qui se passait aujourd'hui.

\- L'histoire de TrueSPNStory parle de nous aussi ? Demanda alors Castiel, un peu trop timidement pour un ange du Seigneur.

Charlie sembla ennuyée mais fini par répondre par la positive, et Sam s'empressa de préciser que l'histoire ne dévoilait de loin pas tout et qu'ils comptaient justement sur ces temps mort pour avoir l'auteur.

\- Parce que tu l'as lue ? S'emporta Dean face à sa son frère.

\- Heu... Je... N-non, pas complètement, juste quelques passages. Bafouilla Sam avant de trouver une réponse convenable. C'est Charlie qui m'a tenu au courant de l'important. Elle était chargée de lire la fiction je te rappelle, alors elle m'a tenue informé de ce qu'elle découvrait. Après, le reste...

Dean se précipita sur l'ordinateur qui se trouvait encore sur la table et ouvrit la page de l'histoire laissée en favoris. Il se rendit au chapitre vingt-deux et piqua un fard des plus impressionnants.

\- Tout va bien Dean ? Demanda Sam.

Tout le monde l'observait mais Dean n'osait pas relever la tête. Il se contenta de demander, gardant les yeux collés au texte :  
\- Charlie, tu as lu le chapitre vingt-deux ? Le début je veux dire...

\- Oui, répondit-elle, grimaçant à l'idée de contrarier son ami.

\- Et toi Sam ?

\- Non... Charlie m'a laisser comprendre ce qu'on y trouvait et je n'ai pas voulu en savoir plus...

\- Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il au début du chapitre vingt-deux ? Demanda alors Castiel dont Dean avait presque oublié la présence.

\- Rien du tout ! Lui répondit Dean en rabaissant l'écran du laptop. Rien qui te concerne en tout cas ! Juste... Moi... Et c'est... Privé... Justement !

\- D'accord Dean, se contenta de répondre l'ange, voyant que le sujet mettait vraiment le chasseur mal à l'aise.

Il lança un regard circulaire dans la pièce avant de proposer :  
\- Je vais voir si je trouve une bague qui puisse convenir pour votre rituel. Je vous l'apporte au plus vite.

Et il disparut dans un bruissement de plumes, alors que Dean se laissait tomber sur une des chaises entourant la table. Il avait du mal à faire face à Charlie et Sam.

\- Dean... Commença la jeune femme en s'approchant. Je te jure que je ne pensais pas à mal en lisant ce chapitre, j'ai été surprise par son contenu puis, de fil en aiguille, j'avoue ne pas avoir réalisé que j'étais arrivé à la fin. Ses chapitres sont si courts...

Mais Dean était resté silencieux, repensant à son rêve que Charlie avait eu le "plaisir" de partager. Une grande honte !

\- Dean, souffla son frère. C'est rien, ça arrive à n'importe qui de faire ce genre de rêve...

 _« Non Sam, ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde,_ voulait lui répondre Dean. _Tout le monde ne rêve pas qu'il s'envoie en l'air avec son meilleur ami, tout le monde ne s'imagine pas en train de faire **ça** avec une personne du même sexe quand on passe sa vie en tant qu'hétéro. Et non, ce n'est pas rien d'être hanté par les images de ce rêve à chaque instant de la journée ! »_

Mais Dean n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de soupirer, à nouveau tendu et nerveux.  
Non, ce n'était pas rien...  
Ce n'était pas rien de prendre conscience qu'on était tombé amoureux d'un ange, sans même s'en rendre compte...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ils passèrent la journée à attendre des nouvelles de Castiel. Sans lui, il ne pouvait ni préparer le rituel de projection astrale, ni rejoindre l'auteur, ni en savoir plus sur les raisons qui avait poussé l'ange Théodore à agir de la sorte. Mais Castiel était resté silencieux.  
Dean s'était mis à lire le chapitre vingt-deux plus en détail, espérant savoir ce que faisait Castiel mais l'auteur ne le disait pas. La seule chose que dévoilait cette _« pétasse »_ \- comme la surnommait Dean depuis peu - c'était son rêve de la nuit passée, et quelques infos sur la suite de la chasse, dont la recherche d'ingrédients de Sam. Sans oublier les quelques malaises de Dean quand il repensait à son rêve. _« Pétasse ! »_ Mais il était vrai que l'auteur n'en écrivait pas beaucoup plus.  
Dean s'étonna d'ailleurs que sa discussion avec Castiel ne se soit pas trouvé dans le texte. Soulagé quelque part. Il se dit alors que cela avait été un moment réel, un moment vrai, un moment à eux, et non pas un moment dicté par une folle à l'esprit tordu.

Charlie mangea avec les deux frères et s'en alla vers 22h. Sam alla prendre une douche alors que Dean se laissait tomber d'une masse sur son lit, mort de fatigue.

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 ** _Merci infiniment pour vos reviews ! *w*  
_**

 _ **Elyrine :** Voilà la suite avant vendredi ! J'espère que ça te fait plaisir et que ce chapitre te plaira ! "Choupinounet", j'adore, et j'adopte pour mes histoire gluantes-fluffynette :p Moi j'aime quand y a des bulles de savons un peu partout (avec juste ce qu'il faut de trouble pour qu'on sache qu'on parle de SPN, évidemment :p) ! **  
**_

 _ **dodo-p :** Wouah, merci beaucoup ! :p Et bien j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents ! :D (Et tu vois, publié ce soir, juste comme promis :p)_

 _ **barjy02 :** Ahah, j'adore quand tu essaies de deviner ! ^^ Mais cette fois, tu risques d'être surprise, du moins, si tu restes sur ces hypothèses. Mais on verra ;-) Après, je me doute que ce n'est pas toujours cohérent entre l'écrit qui devrait être "figé" et le vécu, mais bon, flûte, c'est mon histoire :p J'ai le droit de faire des petites déviations de logique :D En essayant de les faire passer inaperçu ! :p En tout cas, contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi ! **  
**_

 _ **Courtney Ackles :** Alors...? Est-ce que Dean agit comme tu le souhaitais ? J'espère en tout cas que la tournure des choses t'auras plu ! ^^ **  
**_


	6. Chapitre 23 - 1e partie

**.:: TrueSPNStory Fanfic ::.**

 _Navrée pour le temps d'attente de ce chapitre, d'autant qu'il est vrai que je me suis autorisée quelques OS entre deux. Mais parce qu'il m'était plus facile de vite pondre un OS (écrit en partie sur le smartphone) que la suite de cette fic, d'autant que je suis en plein "réaménagement" et du coup, assise au milieu du bordel avec mon homme qui me tourne autour, la culpabilité n'aidant pas "T'as besoin d'un coup de main pour porter ce meuble très lourd ?", c'était pas facile facile... Mais la voilà cette suite !_

 _Je sais que certaines m'ont dit trouver plus d'intérêt dans la partie "romance entre les deux héros" mais voilà, il faut quand même faire avancer la chasse :p Donc ce chapitre est davantage tourné sur la chasse... Mais ce n'est que pour mieux me rattraper sur les suivants ! :D_

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun je crois, sinon, désolée..._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher (ou pas) dans l'histoire, j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas trop et que vous apprécierez malgré tout l'histoire !_

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE "VINGT-TROIS" 1/2 ::**

2h du matin.  
Dean était étendu sur son lit, torse nu, ne portant qu'un bas de survet', les yeux fixant le plafond mais plongés dans le vide. Il était tombé raide de fatigue, la veille, mais s'était réveillé après à peine trois heures de sommeil. Et il se sentait en pleine forme, incapable de se rendormir.  
Il songeait. L'esprit menant bataille à la conscience.

 _\- Va falloir assurer demain... Liberté absolue, le chapitre n'est pas publié.  
« Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas écrit... »  
\- Arrête de t'inquiéter... De toute façon, t'as bien vu qu'elle rate la moitié des scènes... Et puis tu as toujours été libre de changer l'histoire !  
« On n'en est pas sûrs ! »  
\- Dans tous les cas, est-ce que tu aurais aimé changer ce qui s'est passé ?  
_ _ _ _« ... »  
__ \- Et puis quand tu t'es chopé une trique d'enfer devant Cas', c'était pas écrit..._  
 _« Oh bordel, ça c'était la honte totale... ! »_

Dean se plaqua une main sur le visage avant de se tourner sur le côté, se recroquevillant quelque peu, honteux.

 _\- Te mets pas dans cet état, il t'a bien dit que ça lui était déjà arrivé aussi non ?  
« D'avoir la gaule ? Ouais, normal... Sauf que moi, ça m'est arrivé à cause de lui ! »  
\- Parce qu'il ta plaqué brutalement contre le mur comme il l'avait fait dans ton rêve... Il s'est collé à toi, s'est frotté contre toi, a rapproché son visage du tien, si près que tu aurais pu l'embrasser, comme dans ton rêve...  
« Oh la ferme... ! Bordel..._ _ _»__

Dean écarquilla les yeux et les baissa sur son entre-jambe, pliant la nuque.

 _ _«_ Qu-Quoi ? Non... Pas encore... ! »_

Il grogna en découvrant qu'effectivement, il n'avait pas rêvé et que repenser à Castiel et au rêve qu'il avait fait l'avait une fois de plus... émoustillé.  
Il saisit son oreiller, agacé, et le plaqua sur son visage afin de pouvoir grogner un bon coup sans risquer de réveiller son frère, puis vint l'écraser entre ses jambes, faisant disparaître la bosse parfaitement visible à travers le drap fin qui le couvrait.  
Il soupira, ne sachant trop comment interpréter le fait qu'il devenait dingue sitôt qu'il revoyait les images de son rêve.

 _\- T'as peut-être juste envie de t'envoyer en l'air avec Cas'... ?_

Dean se redressa, assis, repliant une jambe contre lui, laissant l'autre pendre hors du lit, le pied posé au sol.

 _« Je ne suis pas prêt à faire un truc pareil, je n'en suis pas là du tout ! »  
\- Et alors ? Ça ne change rien à tes envies..._  
 _« Mes envies... Tu parles ! Je ne sais même pas ce que Cas' ressent... »  
\- Il t'a laissé l'embrasser, il t'a sourit en voyant que t'avais envie de lui, il t'a dit qu'il lui était déjà arrivé pareil...  
« C'est juste un crétin d'ange qui ne comprend rien aux sentiments humains... »  
\- Tu te trompes...  
_ _ _« ... »  
_ \- Rappelle-toi. Il t'a prouvé de nombreuse fois qu'il était attaché à toi, attaché et plus...  
_ _ _« ... »  
_ \- Tu le sais, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu as craqué..._  
 _« J'ai pas craqué... ! »_  
 _\- Tu as craqué... Si tu penses pouvoir te mentir à toi-même..._  
 _« J'ai peut-être craqué... Mais c'est à cause de l'histoire ! »_  
 _\- Elle a bon dos l'histoire... Ça te plait ce qui arrive, ça t'a plu de l'embrasser..._  
 _« Et comment... ! »_  
 _\- Et tu as aimé faire ce rêve !_  
 _« J'ai adoré ce rêve... ! »_

Prenant conscience de ça, Dean se passa une nouvelle fois une main sur le visage et leva les yeux, regardant le ciel par la fenêtre. Quand tout à coup ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une silhouette humaine, juste là, à côté de la fenêtre, debout dans un coin de la pièce.  
Dean sentit son ventre se serrer et son coeur manquer un battement.  
Il attrapa l'arme qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet et la braqua sur l'ombre en un temps record.

\- Dean, c'est moi... Chuchota la présence.

\- Cas' ? S'étonna le châtain. Putain, tu veux ma mort ?!

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- T'es là depuis quand ? Demanda Dean le plus doucement possible, tout en reposant son arme.

Il était un peu nerveux à l'idée que l'ange ait pu l'observer se tourmenter l'esprit

\- Je viens d'arriver, je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait nuit. Il faisait jour quand je suis parti de Birganj. J'ai...

\- Où ça ?

\- Birganj, au Népal...

\- Au Népal ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-bas ?

\- Je... J'ai trouvé un anneau pour votre rituel.

\- Pourquoi t'es allé jusqu'au Népal pour trouver un anneau ?

\- C'est parce que je... Je cherchais un anneau particulier. C'en est un surmonté d'une pierre qui a des vertus qui devrait vous aider...

Castiel tendit l'anneau à Dean qui le saisit délicatement. La lumière qui passait par la fenêtre vint se refléter dans la pierre, faisait briller ses couleurs. Dean dû avouer qu'elle était magnifique, teintée de bleu, de vert et d'or, se dégradant jusqu'à une marbrure sombre.

\- Merci Cas', dit Dean doucement, tout en tournant les yeux vers l'ange.

Castiel était toujours à contre jour, face à la fenêtre. Le chasseur ne vit donc pas le sourire intimidé de l'ange face au regard que lui lançait le châtain, mais il le vit baisser la tête tout en faisant disparaître ses mains dans ses poches.  
Dean sourit également. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir l'air qu'affichait l'ange.

\- C'est normal Dean... Souffla Castiel.

S'en suivit un silence. Il ne dura pas longtemps. Tout deux étaient pensifs, s'observant du coin de l'oeil. Puis Dean brisa le silence, se frottant la nuque :  
\- Cas', je... Je voulais m'excuser pour...

Comme Dean hésitait à terminer sa phrase, Castiel répéta, interrogatif :  
\- Pour ?...

Dean tourna un oeil du côté de son frère qui dormait dans le lit voisin. Il se leva et, tout en enfilant un t-shirt, et fit signe à Castiel de le suivre hors de la chambre afin de parler sans risquer de réveiller Sam. Une fois dehors, Dean regarda au loin tout en se frottant la mâchoire. Castiel se tenait debout à côté de la porte, les mains toujours dans les poches de son trenchcoat.  
Dean semblait chercher ses mots. Castiel relança donc la phrase pour l'aider à parler.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu t'excuser Dean ?

\- Pour ces derniers jours... Je... Je n'ai pas dû avoir un comportement très... Commença Dean sans oser regarder l'ange.

\- Y a pas de mal Dean. Répondit doucement Castiel.

\- Je ne voudrai pas que tu penses que...

\- Je ne pense rien...

\- Ah... Ah bon ? S'étonna Dean. Bon et bien... Tant mieux... C'est que, j'avais peur que tu penses que... Tu vois, comme je n'ai pas été clair. Tu m'as demandé hier et... Je n'ai pas vraiment répondu, je n'ai même pas répondu du tout mais... J'avais envie, j'ai juste eu peur. Mais ça va mieux. C'est juste que je ne sais pas... Et pour toi non plus, donc...

Dean avait baragouiné son charabia tout en s'approchant inconsciemment de l'ange. Il ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètre du noiraud qui avait même reculé jusqu'à se retrouver appuyé contre le mur juste à côté de l'entrée de leur chambre.

\- Rassure-toi Dean, ce n'est pas plus clair maintenant. Dit simplement Castiel tout en détournant les yeux.

L'ange essayait de garder son calme mais Dean le vit clairement se lécher les lèvres avant de déglutir nerveusement. Le chasseur se mit à fixer cette bouche qu'il rêvait d'embrasser à nouveau, mais il n'arrivait pas à se lancer, figé par la crainte d'être repoussé cette fois-ci.  
C'est donc Castiel qui se chargea d'agir pour le châtain, lui prenant le visage dans les mains afin d'approcher sa bouche de la sienne et l'embrasser sans retenue.

Dean se laissa attirer contre Castiel, fermant les yeux, posant une main contre le mur sur lequel ils étaient appuyés, l'autre parcourant les cheveux noirs de l'ange. Ce dernier fit également glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux du chasseur, les agrippant pour mieux attirer l'homme qu'il embrassait contre lui. Jusqu'à ce que leur deux corps se touchent, collés l'un à l'autre, se laissant aller contre la paroi qui les empêchait de tomber.  
Dean avait ses coudes de chaque côté de la tête de l'ange, posés sur ses épaules, tenant sa tête entre ses bras tout en tenant l'équilibre contre le mur. Castiel, quant à lui, avait passé un bras dans le dos du chasseur, l'autre toujours posé sur l'arrière de la tête du châtain.  
Leurs jambes se croisaient, leurs bassins se frottaient, leurs lèvres se dévoraient. Les yeux toujours clos, ils ne réfléchissaient plus à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ils se laissaient juste aller à le faire, parce qu'ils en ressentaient l'envie, le besoin...

Ce n'était qu'un baiser, mais des plus fougueux. Pour Castiel, c'était une première. Dean avait aussi droit à sa part de nouveauté. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de chaleur à travers le corps juste en embrassant une femme. Même une femme qu'il avait cru aimer. Ce baiser-ci confirmait l'impression qu'il avait eu la première fois, devant le bar : Castiel lui faisait un effet tout particulier, bien plus intense. Une sensation de bien-être qui lui était encore inconnue jusque là. Et cette sensation, il ne voulait plus la perdre, il ne voulait plus lâcher l'ange, il ne voulait plus s'arrêter de l'embrasser...

\- Oh bordel... ! Pardon ! Déclara soudain une voix surprise juste à côté d'eux que Dean reconnu parfaitement comme étant celle de Sam.

Lui et l'ange se figèrent brusquement, pris au dépourvu, mal à l'aise, à bout de souffle.  
Sam était reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Dean réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas arrêté de cogner contre la paroi et qu'il n'était pas étonnant que cela ait réveillé Sam.

\- Je crois que... Ton frère... Commença Castiel se redressant doucement tout en lâchant Dean.

\- Je crois aussi... Déclara Dean lâchant également l'ange, s'éloignant vivement de lui.

\- Heu... On devrait... Essaya Castiel, s'essuyant la bouche d'un geste timide.

\- Ouais... T'as raison... C'est... Reprit Dean en s'éloignant encore un peu de l'ange, lui laissant suffisamment de place pour qu'il puisse bouger librement.

\- Je vais... Ajouta Castiel en faisant un signe vague signifiant qu'il allait s'en aller.

\- Ok... À-à plus...

Et Castiel disparu.

Dean resta un moment dehors, reprenant ses esprits, son souffle, attendant que son coeur retrouve un rythme normal, que ses mains arrêtent de trembler. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui leur avait pris mais apparemment, ils en avaient eu envie tout les deux, au même moment, et ils avaient laissé faire... Il avait du mal à retrouver son calme. Il ne voulait pas s'en avouer les raisons, mais il devait admettre qu'il était heureux.

Il pris une profonde inspiration avant d'oser enfin retourner dans la chambre où il s'attendait à retrouver son frère, le regardant en souriant bêtement.  
Dean était agacé d'avance.  
Il entra dans la chambre, referma la porte derrière lui. Il trainait un peu à l'entrée, sans trop oser relever la tête vers Sam, mais il fini par lui jeter un coup d'oeil et soupira en découvrant qu'il avait eu raison. Sam le regardait en souriant bêtement.

\- Désolé de vous avoir dérangé... Commença se dernier. C'est juste que j'ai été réveillé par des coups contre le mur, et toi qui n'es pas dans ton lit, j'ai cru qu'il t'arrivait un truc, alors je suis sorti... Et il t'arrivait effectivement un truc, mais tu n'avais apparemment pas besoin de moi pour le régler...

\- Oh la ferme... ! Lança Dean, plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

Sam se mit à rire doucement et demanda :  
\- Ça va pas trop mal entre Cas' et toi... ?

\- Pas trop mal ouais. Répondit Dean du tac au tac, tendu, toujours les yeux baissés.

\- Et... Du coup... ?

\- Du coup quoi ?

\- Bah, vous êtes ensemble ou pas ?

Dean se passa nerveusement une main sur la nuque, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage.

\- Non, non, bien sûr que non.

\- "Bien sûr que non" ? Après un baiser pareil ?

\- Sam ! S'exclama Dean avant de cracher un __« Bordel ! »__ de malaise entre ses dents, puis repris : C'était juste... C'était rien...

\- C'était rien ?! S'étonna Sam mais n'insista pas en voyant le regard que Dean lui lançait. Ok, tu as besoin de temps pour digérer. Je t'avoue que moi aussi. Mais Dean... Je peux t'assurer que ce n'était pas rien...

Dean rougit. Sam avait raison. Ce n'était pas rien. Et le simple fait de repenser aux mains de Castiel entourant son visage, l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser, plus fort, leurs langues se caressant timidement, sa cuisse entre celles de l'ange... Il sentait les frissons le parcourir de part en part. Il ne pu s'empêcher de toucher sa bouche du bout des doigts, furtivement, avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieur, embarrassé.  
En voyant son frère le regarder les yeux ronds, un sourire mal retenu collé aux lèvres, Dean compris qu'il rougissait et que Sam avait repéré son geste.

Il se racla la gorge et pris un inspiration avant de déclarer :  
\- Sam... J'aimerais qu'une chose soit clair : Je ne suis pas gay, ok ?

\- Non, bien sûr, répondit Sam sur un air peu convaincu.

\- Je n'ai jamais ressenti aucune attirance pour aucun mec !

\- De toute évidence...

\- Castiel n'est pas un mec, c'est un ange... !

\- Tout à fait.

\- Et je... Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas... Tu sais... ? Essaya-t-il de faire comprendre à Sam en faisant des gestes pas plus explicites que ses propos.

\- Coucher avec... ? Devina malgré tout Sam.

\- ... Voilà... ! Lâcha Dean d'une petite voix.

\- Évidemment... !

Dean observa un moment son cadet, essayant de s'assurer qu'il avait enregistré l'information. Sam gardait les lèvres pincées. Il était clair qu'il n'accordait aucun crédit à ce qui venait d'être dit, du moins pas pour la dernière partie, mais il préférait ne pas contrarier Dean. Cependant, Ce dernier voyait très bien que Sam ne le croyait pas le moins du monde.

\- Tu fais chier... Lâcha Dean détournant les yeux, avant de retourner dans son lit, laissant Sam rire doucement tout en se recouchant également.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Emma Reyes ? Bonjour, agent Johnson à l'appareil... Nous pouvons faire une première tentative avec David Adams... Très bien je... Oui. Ce matin ? Parfait oui... L'agent Stone ? Ah oui, oui... Évidemment... Très bien, alors à tout de suite.

Dean raccrocha son téléphone. Lui et son frère avaient préparé les ingrédients pour le rituel et s'apprêtaient à rejoindre l'hôpital. Dean avait appelé la doctoresse Reyes afin de s'assurer qu'elle soit là ce matin. Elle était la seule au courant de ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire réellement.

\- Cas' est sur place ? Demanda Sam qui avait entendu la conversation.

Il buvait un mauvais café tiré d'un distributeur, à côté du parking. Il était relativement tôt et le bistrot du motel n'était pas encore ouvert, il n'ouvrait qu'à partir de 8h.

\- Mh ! Répondit Dean, réponse que Sam compris comme étant un oui.

Le plus âgé regroupait les ingrédients dans un petit sac. Deux bougie blanches, pour être plus sûr, un pot scellé dans lequel se trouvait les cendres de la branche de laurier, un petit miroir de poche, et enfin l'anneau que Castiel avait rapporté de l'autre bout du monde.  
Dean l'observa un instant avant de le glisser dans le sac à son tour.

Lui et Sam avaient revêtit leurs costards, tenues officialisant leur statut d'agent du FBI. Bien que ce soit Dean qui ait appris à Sam à faire ses noeud de cravate quand ils étaient encore adolescents, ce matin, ce fut Sam qui dû s'occuper de faire celui de son grand frère, trop nerveux pour y arriver seul. Ils connaissaient tout les deux les raisons de sa nervosité, mais aucun ne l'évoqua. Dean s'était laissé faire, contrarié, mais silencieux.

\- Tu es prêt ? Lança l'ainé une fois le sac prêt.

\- J'arrive... Répondit Sam en buvant la dernière goutte de son café, retenant à peine une grimace.

Ils grimpèrent dans l'Impala et rejoignirent l'hôpital. Dean lança le sac sur son épaule et ils se rendirent directement au troisième étage. Là, la jeune femme et Castiel les attendaient. Ce dernier n'avait pas mis son imper' beige, ce qui, pour une fois, lui permettait de s'accorder un peu mieux à la tenue "complet-cravate" d'agent des deux chasseurs. Dean se figea une seconde en le voyant. Il le trouvait... Sexy ?...  
Il préféra regarder ailleurs, souhaitant éviter tout malaise, quand Emma Reyes exprima vivement son impatience.

\- Agent Johnson, agent Williams, vous voilà enfin ! L'agent Stone m'a expliqué que vous alliez procéder à une prise de contact par l'esprit ? Est-ce que c'est sans danger... ?

Castiel hocha légèrement de la tête, les mains dans les poches, saluant ainsi les deux nouveaux arrivants, l'air sérieux, fermé, comme d'habitude.

\- Bonjour, c'est totalement sans danger, ne vous inquiétez pas. Affirma Sam tout en attirant la doctoresse dans la petite cafét' de l'étage. Venez, on va vous expliquer la procédure en détail. Nous allons avoir besoin de votre aide...

\- Mon aide ? S'étonna Reyes en prenant place autour de la table de la pièce.

Tous s'assirent autour de la table. Dean et Castiel ne s'étaient pas encore adressés le moindre regard, encore moins la parole. Professionnels - et quelque peu mal à l'aise - ils préféraient se concentrer sur la chasse et la suite des évènements. Ils écoutèrent Sam expliquer ce qui était prévu.

\- L'agent Williams et moi-même allons procéder au rituel de projection astral. C'est à dire que nous allons nous... Projeter hors de notre corps, sous une forme qui nous permettra d'entrer en contact avec l'esprit de David. Ainsi, nous pourrons l'aider à se débarrasser de ses peurs et, on l'espère, faire disparaître la créature qui s'attaque aux patients de l'hôpital.

Reyes acquiesça sans rien dire, attendant la suite des explications, attentive.

\- Nous allons avoir besoin d'une chambre dans laquelle nous pourrons nous installer, le plus confortablement possible... Et il ne faudra nous déranger sous aucun prétexte. Le retour en arrière vers nos corps ne doit surtout pas être brutal.

La jeune femme resta un moment sans bouger, assimilant les informations, puis déclara :  
\- Je vais vous ouvrir une chambre. Je vous y enfermerai. Vous pouvez l'ouvrir depuis l'intérieur, mais de l'extérieur, je serai la seule à en avoir la clef. Vous ne risquez donc pas d'être dérangé.

\- Parfait. Déclara Sam avant d'ajouter, L'agent Stone restera avec nous. Il faut quelqu'un pour veiller sur nos corps pendant le processus.

\- Pas de souci, faites ce qu'il faut, venez, je vous montre la chambre...

Reyes attrapa une clef qui se trouvait dans un casier et leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils longèrent le couloir jusqu'à la chambre 312. La doctoresse l'ouvrit et ils entrèrent dans une pièce meublée de trois lits, deux à gauche, et un troisième qui semblait avoir été mis là en attendant d'être déplacé. Une table, décorée d'un bouquet de fleurs qui avait fait son temps, était tristement placée dans un coin de la pièce, en-dessous de la télévision, accrochée en hauteur, contre le mur. Une grande fenêtre couvrait la totalité de la paroi en face de la porte.  
À côté de chaque lit était placé une table de nuit, avec un téléphone jauni par le temps, et un fauteuil qui servait certainement aux visites de s'installer.

\- Ce sera parfait. Dit Sam, remerciant Reyes d'un regard tout en la repoussant poliment hors de la pièce. On va faire au plus vite.

\- Très bien. Je... Je ferme et je vous attends.

Elle lança un rapide coup d'oeil à chacun des trois hommes. Sam en premier plan, lui souriait, apparemment pressé qu'elle s'en aille. Dean, juste derrière, se tenait un peu plus relax, une main dans la poche, lui faisant un petit salut de la main, l'invitant également à quitter la pièce. Castiel, lui, observait la salle depuis son centre, les bras ballants le long du corps.

\- À tout à l'heure, conclu Sam en refermant la porte derrière la jeune femme avant de se retourner, faisant face à son frère et à l'ange. Bien, commençons. Dean, le sac.

Et l'aîné lui tendit l'objet désiré ainsi que tout son contenu. Sam en sortit les ingrédients, posa les bougies sur la table, les alluma, ouvrit le pot de cendre et les fit tomber sur le miroir placé entre les bougies. Il fit couler quelques gouttes de cire sur la cendre et y déposa l'anneau.

\- Voilà, tout est prêt. Dean, installe-toi...

Dean défit quelque peu sa cravate et retira ses chaussures. Sam lui lança un regard impatient.

\- Hey, j'veux être à l'aise pour aller dans l'esprit d'un comateux angoissé... ! Se justifia Dean tout en s'installant sur le lit, côté fenêtre.

Sam soupira et s'installa à son tour. Une fois couché, il dit à Castiel :  
\- Je compte sur toi pour garder un oeil sur nous. Rien ne doit nous faire sortir de la transe, rien ne doit nous déranger ni nous réveiller.

Castiel acquiesça, fixant Sam avec concentration.

\- Si quelque chose se passe dans le monde des esprits, tu le remarqueras. On risque de se débattre comme lors d'un cauchemar puissant duquel on ne peut se réveiller. Ceci dit, normalement, on ne risque rien.

\- _Normalement ?_ S'étonna Dean. Super... J'adore quand on se fie à un "normalement"...

\- Tout se passera bien ! Affirma Sam. On se laisse une heure. Dans une heure, récite cette formule...

Le cadet tendit à l'ange un morceau de papier sur lequel était écrit deux courtes phrases en latin.

\- La première doit nous projeter dans l'état astral, la seconde doit nous ramener.

\- Très bien, dit Castiel en regardant sa montre. Une heure. Je veillerai sur vous, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Sam le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Quand enfin l'ange regarda Dean, pour la première fois de la matinée, ce dernier lui fit un sourire nerveux. Sam ne savait pas trop si c'était de lui confier sa vie à cet instant qui le mettait dans cet état ou le souvenir de la nuit, bien qu'il ne doutait pas que Dean ait une entière confiance en Castiel pour ce qui était de lui confier sa vie. Il opta donc pour la seconde probabilité, bien trop évidente en fait.  
Puis lui et Dean fermèrent les yeux et Castiel se mit à réciter :  
 _\- Animum vult decipi, ergo decipiatur, Vis !_

Un instant passa... Puis Dean et Sam rouvrirent les yeux, chacun leur tour, se levant de leur lit respectif, sans trop savoir si cela avait fonctionné. Castiel ne semblait pas les voir, mais ce n'est qu'en voyant leur corps étendus qu'ils comprirent qu'ils en étaient sortis. Le sort avait réussi.

\- Bon... Allons-y... Dit Sam en faisant signe à Dean de le suivre.

\- Je te suis... Dit Dean, quittant difficilement l'ange des yeux.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, voyant faire son frère, avant de s'avancer vers la porte de la chambre, craignant une seconde de ne pas pouvoir l'ouvrir, mais elle s'ouvrit sans peine, comme si dans ce monde, elle n'était pas fermée à clef. De l'autre côté, le couloir de l'hôpital avait disparu, à la place, se trouvait une ruelle, sombre et humide.

\- Super, ça va être facile de retrouver le môme... Ironisa le plus âgé.

\- On est toujours dans l'hôpital, affirma Sam.

\- Quoi ?

\- Regarde, les portes de cette ruelle. Elles correspondent aux portes des chambres de l'étage. On est toujours dans l'hôpital.

Dean dû admettre que Sam avait raison. Il tenta donc de se souvenir le numéro de chambre de David. 208.

\- On doit descendre d'un étage.

Les deux frères tentaient de s'y retrouver. Bien que Sam avait compris qu'ils se trouvaient toujours dans l'hôpital, quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait remplacé la version originale par une version lugubre des lieux. Les chasseurs soupçonnaient David d'être le responsable de ça également, en attendant, ils devaient retrouver la double porte qui donnait sur les escaliers menant à l'étage.

Plus ils avançaient, plus l'endroit s'obscurcissait. Ils trouvèrent enfin la porte qu'ils cherchaient, et plus ils descendaient, plus ils avaient l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un gouffre poisseux. Les murs se salissaient, se couvraient de ce qu'ils préféraient identifier comme étant de la rouille. Le sol était couvert de flaques. À l'odeur, cela devait probablement être de l'urine.

\- Je croyais qu'on n'était pas sensé ressentir quoique ce soit dans cet état ? Questionna Dean.

\- C'est le cas, mais notre cerveau complète avec ce qu'il pense être logique... Du coup, on croit sentir et ressentir.

\- Génial, c'est totalement infecte ! Râla Dean. Il doit avoir l'esprit bien dérangé ce gamin pour imaginer un décors pareil... !

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il le souhaite vraiment... Lui souffla son cadet tout en arrivant à l'étage inférieur.

Ils entrèrent dans le couloir du deuxième étage et furent surpris de le voir peuplé d'âmes errantes. Mais celles-ci ne semblaient pas les remarquer. Ils continuèrent leur route en évitant de les frôler.

\- Tu crois que ce sont les vrais esprits des morts ou juste des inventions ? Demanda Dean en passant à côté d'une vieille femme qui semblait gravement brûlée.

\- Aucun idée... Mais je préfère pas y penser... Viens, la chambre 208 est juste là.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cela faisait déjà vingt minutes que les deux frères étaient évanouis. Castiel était resté très attentif à chaque signe vital, vérifiant que la respiration soit toujours régulière. Il restait à l'affut du moindre soubresaut anormal.  
Dean avait vaguement gémi, peu avant, fronçant les sourcils, apparemment mécontent. Castiel s'était vivement tourné vers lui, se levant de son siège et posant sa main sur le torse du jeune homme afin de s'assurer que son coeur n'avait pas accéléré, ce qui aurait pu indiquer un éventuel danger. Mais son coeur battait normalement. Contrairement à celui de Castiel qui avait pratiquement doublé de vitesse suite à ce contact.

Castiel retira sa main du torse de Dean et retourna s'assoir. Il devait rester concentré, veiller, ne pas se laisser distraire...  
Mais il avait du mal à quitter des yeux le châtain. Pourtant, il le devait. Il se forçait donc à regarder le mur d'en face, les mains crispées sur ses genoux.  
Puis son regard se tournait malgré lui sur Dean. Il l'observait, de haut en bas, déglutissant difficilement.  
Il se mit à taper du pied, nerveusement.

 _ _«__ _ _Ne pas se laisser distraire ! »  
__

Mais c'était plus fort que lui... Dean le fascinait. Son regard n'avait rien de lubrique, bien au contraire. Castiel respectait bien trop Dean pour oser le regarder ainsi. Bien que son corps ait déjà manifesté l'envie de se rapprocher du chasseur en question, son esprit se contentait d'apprécier ce qu'il voyait. Voilà pourquoi, complètement en désaccord avec ses pensées chastes et respectueuses, le corps de Castiel se mit à réagir face à la vision qui s'offrait à lui : cet homme magnifique, étendu juste là, le souffle léger, les yeux fermés, vulnérable...

Castiel baissa les yeux lentement sur son excitation, constatant son état. Puis, tout aussi lentement, redressa la tête, contrarié. Il soupira, fixant à nouveau le mur d'en face, espérant que cela l'aiderait à calmer son corps.

Car quand son corps était dans cet état, il ne pouvait plus garantir la pudeur de ses pensées.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- David ? Lança Sam en s'approchant du lit sur lequel était couché le jeune homme.

Ses cheveux brun étaient sales, collés à son front. Il semblait épuisé, des cernes lui assombrissaient le regard déjà marron. Il était affreusement maigre, encore plus que dans la réalité. Ses os étaient visibles par endroit, à travers la peau.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? S'affola rapidement l'appelé.

\- Nous sommes là pour t'aider. Soit tranquille.

Sam parlait en tenant ses mains devant lui, paume en avant, essayant de faire comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Dean opta pour la même pose, tout en restant en retrait, silencieux.

\- Comment êtes-vous entrés ?

\- Dans ta chambre ? S'étonna Dean.

\- Dans mon esprit ! S'exclama David.

\- Tu... Tu es donc au courant que tout ceci n'est qu'un décors que ton esprit superpose à la réalité ?

\- Évidemment... Je ne sais pas comment faire pour que tout s'arrête... Déclara alors David, retenant mal ses larmes, visiblement terrorisé.

\- On va t'aider... On est là pour ça...

David acquiesça. Sam et Dean étaient les premiers humains avec qui David avait pu discuter depuis bien longtemps. Pour le jeune comateux, cela se comptait en années. Il n'avait que 20 ans, cela ne changeait pas, mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait des milliers de nuits qu'il passait à être terrorisé dans cet hôpital hanté par les centaines de patients morts avant lui.  
Il tremblait, ému d'enfin pouvoir parler à quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait réellement faire confiance à ces deux hommes trop bien habillés pour le lieu, mais il pouvait leur parler, et ils semblaient normaux. Cela eu le mérite de le soulager un peu, si bien qu'il se mit à pleurer.

Sam était le plus doué pour consoler et apaiser les gens. Dean lui laissa donc - un peu de force - la place de s'approcher de David pour le réconforter. Sam fronça les sourcils, mais il devait avouer qu'il s'y attendait. Dean était un nul quand il s'agissait de sentiment. Il se demandait même s'il ne l'était pas encore plus que l'ange. Il ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils allaient définitivement bien ensemble ces deux handicapés émotionnels.  
Sam s'approcha donc de David, lui posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

\- Explique-nous comment tu en es arrivé là... Lui proposa Sam.

David sanglota de plus belle. Dean fit discrètement signe à Sam que l'heure avançait et ce dernier lui fit les gros yeux. Évidemment qu'il savait, mais il laissa malgré tout David pleurer, sachant que ça ne servait à rien de presser une personne perturbée.  
Puis le jeune homme prit une inspiration avant de commencer son récit :  
\- Je devais recevoir une greffe de coeur. Et trois jours avant l'opération, un homme est venu me voir, menaçant...

David semblait troublé en repensant aux faits. Il souffla à nouveau puis reprit :  
\- C'était le donneur, son âme en tout cas. C'est ce qu'il m'affirmait. Il m'accusait de le tuer et que si je lui prenais son coeur, il me le ferait payer. Je n'ai pas osé en parler, je savais qu'on me prendrait pour un fou. Mais j'avais trop peur. Je n'osais pas non plus demander que l'opération soit annulée. J'avais besoin de ce coeur...

Les lèvres de David se mirent à trembler légèrement. Alors qu'il recommençait à pleurer, il continua malgré tout son histoire.

\- Les murs ont commencés à noircirent à partir de ce moment, j'entendais les cris dans le couloir. Plus aucune infirmière ne répondait à mes appels. J'étais terrorisé...

\- Y a de quoi... Lâcha Dean sous le regard noir de Sam.

Dean haussa les épaules, navré d'avoir raison, tout en lui faisant à son tour les gros yeux, silencieux.

\- J'ai essayé de quitter l'hôpital, mais il n'y a pas de sortie. Les étages sont infinis. Plus on descend, plus on s'enfonce dans l'obscurité, on croirait descendre en Enfer.

\- Oh crois-moi, l'Enfer est pire... Lança Dean en regardant autour de lui avant d'ajouter, Mais c'est vrai qu'on en est proche...

\- Dean ! Ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer son frère.

\- Sam... ? Relança Dean sur le même ton. Quoi, tu vas pas me dire qu'on se sent comme chez soi ici ?! Il faut le sortir de là, et nous avec... Il ne nous reste presque plus de temps.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on peut sortir ? Se réjouis soudainement David.

Pendant une seconde, Dean jura que le malade avait reprit des couleurs, et peut-être même un peu de masse, comme s'il s'imaginait déjà fuir le danger.

\- La première chose à faire est de combattre ta peur. Expliqua Sam.

\- Mais comment ? Demanda David, perdant à nouveau l'éclat d'espoir qui illuminait ses joues à peine une seconde plus tôt.

\- Avec ceci... Annonça Sam tout en sortant une sorte de petite poupée faite de brindilles de sa poche. Imagine que c'est l'homme qui te fait peur, représente-le toi sur cette poupée. Ensuite, détruis-là, et ta peur aura disparu.

\- C'est aussi simple ?

\- Bien plus encore... Lui souffla Sam en souriant.

Dean tiqua une seconde en voyant la poupée. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une méthode pareille pour se débarrasser d'une peur. Il douta une seconde que ce fut vrai mais ne dit rien, laissant son frère faire, espérant que ça fonctionne.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Castiel jeta un oeil à sa montre. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure que les deux Winchester étaient dans les vapes. Comment avait-il pu faillir à sa ponctualité habituelle ? Certes, il s'était une nouvelle fois laissé hypnotiser par Dean, mais juste quelques secondes... Minutes ? Il n'en savait rien. Il s'en voulait. À cause de ça, il était en retard.  
Il se dépêcha donc d'attraper le papier que lui avait confié Sam avant de s'étendre, et lu l'inscription une première fois mentalement. Il savait Ô combien il était important de ne pas se tromper sur une formule. Il jeta un oeil sur Sam, puis se tourna vers Dean, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien, puis lu l'inscription :  
 _\- Imum vult decipi, ergo decipiatur, Vis !_

Les bougies s'éteignirent brusquement alors qu'aucun courant d'air ne semblait passer par la fenêtre ou la porte.  
Castiel se leva, rejoignant la table sur laquelle était posé le matériel servant au rituel, tendit une main à hauteur des bougie et ne senti aucun courant. Il savait que c'était mauvais signe.  
Il se retourna vers les deux chasseurs, espérant les voir se réveiller doucement, mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Castiel ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Il essaya d'analyser la situation, aussi calmement que son statut d'ange le lui permettait, retenant la crainte que son apprentissage des émotions humaines lui avait fait découvrir. Castiel était inquiet. C'était rare, mais cela arrivait à chaque fois que Dean et Sam étaient en danger. Malgré cela, son visage ne dévoilait rien. Complètement fermé, le regard sombre, les sourcils à l'horizontale.

Que se passait-il ? Cela faisait une heure passée maintenant que Sam et Dean étaient en projection astrale. Ils n'avaient montré aucun signe de détresse ou quoique ce soit qui puisse inquiéter l'ange jusque là. La formule avait semblé inefficace et, suite à la prononciation de celle-ci, les bougies blanches s'étaient éteintes sans raison apparente.

Que pouvait déduire Castiel de tout ça... ?

Un hurlement de l'autre côté de la porte le sorti de ses pensées. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, pesant le pour et le contre de chaque possibilités. Devait-il quitter la pièce, laissant les deux frères livrés à eux-même ? Mais si un danger arrivait, était-il plus prudent d'attendre qu'il entre dans la chambre pour le combattre plutôt que de tenter de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne les atteigne ? Et si le danger était plus conséquent que prévu ? Dans un hôpital, les gens criaient parfois, il n'y avait peut-être pas de danger, mais mieux valait simplement s'en assurer. Et si c'était la Peur, mieux valait la combattre hors de la pièce.  
Cette réflexion ne dura qu'un centième de seconde pour l'ange qui décida d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Il était hors de question d'ouvrir la porte et de risquer que qui que ce soit s'aventure dans la chambre. Il opta donc pour la téléportation dans le couloir...  
Se retrouvant nez à nez avec Reyes.

\- A-agent Stone ? Co- comment... Comment avez-vous... ?

\- C'est que...

 _ _« ... je suis un ange du Seigneur. »__ aurait-il ajouté en temps normal, mais Dean et Sam lui avaient clairement expliqué, et à de nombreuses reprises, que les humains n'étaient pas prêts à croire une chose pareille, et qu'il valait mieux garder ça pour lui. _ _  
__

\- C'est une longue histoire... Se contenta de répondre Castiel avant de demander, Qui a crié ?

Encore un peu sous le choc, Reyes avait du mal à trouver ses mots, n'étant même pas certaine d'avoir compris la question. Après tout, un homme venait d'apparaître en face d'elle !  
Mais un nouveau cri venant de l'autre bout du couloir répondit à sa place, guidant Castiel.

\- Restez-ici ! Lui ordonna-t-il tout en s'éloignant dans la direction du cri.

Il poussa les battants d'une porte et se retrouva face à un couloir dont les murs semblaient être rongés par l'horreur, dégoulinant d'une matière visqueuse et noire, des trous se formant dans la peinture, jusque dans le plâtre. La lumière scintillait, faisant plisser les yeux à l'ange, essayant d'apercevoir ce qui se trouvait à l'autre bout, caché par l'obscurité.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Mais aucune réponse. Seule une nouvelle plainte s'éleva dans le silence perturbant de ce lieu. Castiel s'avança, sa lame céleste apparue depuis peu dans sa main, sur ses gardes. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'un petit groupe d'enfants sembla surgir de nulle part, terrifiés, courants et hurlants. Ils sursautèrent en arrivant face à Castiel mais celui-ci leur fit signe de poursuivre leur fuite dans la direction d'où il venait, s'avançant par là où les enfants étaient apparus.  
Le décors continuait à se noircir, la couleur des murs disparaissait, jusqu'à leur épaisseur, se transformant en grillage dont l'autre côté était perdu dans le noir, ne permettant pas à Castiel de savoir ce qui s'y trouvait. L'hôpital n'était plus qu'un cauchemar ou du moins une représentation cauchemardesque de lui-même. Le sol aussi se changea en grille instable, grinçant sous chaque pas que faisait l'ange, lui laissant croire qu'elle pouvait céder à tout instant.

Malgré cela, il ne s'arrêta pas, ne fit pas demi tour. Il compris que Sam et Dean avaient certainement réussi à atteindre la Peur, qu'elle se débattait et utilisait toute sa force pour effrayer les personnes présentes dans l'hôpital, projetant toutes les craintes de David dans le monde réel.  
Il l'avait dit, il pouvait voir dans les pensées de David, mais pas lui parler. Et il savait que ce délire macabre venait de l'esprit du jeune homme. Castiel ne craignait pas de se battre contre une hallucination.

Un nouveau cri se fit entendre, plus près, plus clair. Ce n'était plus très loin. Castiel se tourna sur sa gauche, essayant de voir derrière le grillage qui servait à présent de mur, mais ne voyait pas la personne qui était responsable de ces hurlements. Il ne voyait rien du tout. Il s'avança donc jusqu'à une porte, décidé à entrer, aller voir ce qui se trouvait au-delà des grilles. Il posa main sur la poignée et l'activa, sans crainte. Il ne devait en aucun cas se laisser gagner par la peur.

Une lampe blafarde pendait au plafond, proche de l'entrée. Le fond de la pièce baignait dans le noir. Les murs étaient très sales et endommagés, mais bel et bien solides, contrairement à ce qu'il en était de l'extérieur de la chambre. Le sol était humide, gluant, noir... Castiel préféra ne pas réfléchir à la substance qui s'agglutinait sur ses chaussures. Il tenta d'avancer, fronçant les sourcils dans l'espoir que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Puis enfin, il distingua une silhouette, un homme apparemment, qui se tenait là, debout, dos à lui.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda l'ange sans approcher davantage.

L'homme gémissait. Il semblait pleurer. Castiel remarqua qu'il tenait une autre personne dans ses bras, évanouie... Ou morte...

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Insista l'ange, resserrant ses doigts autour de la lame qu'il tenait.

Et la lumière se mit à se balancer, faisant grincer la chaine à laquelle elle était attachée. ce mouvement de lumière permis à Castiel de distinguer un peu mieux se qui se passait face à lui. Et il vit le visage que la personne inanimée. Il le reconnu parfaitement, malgré le sang qui couvrait sa figure, coulant jusque dans ses cheveux bruns, mi-longs, collés entre eux et sur ses tempes. Son nez pointu semblait cassé, et l'un de ses yeux fermés était boursoufflé et tristement orné d'un coquard. Ses lèvres fines, bien plus fines que celles de son frère, étaient fendues...

\- Sam... ? Laissa échapper Castiel d'une petite voix.

Les gémissements de l'homme qui tenait le jeune Winchester se transformèrent en ricanement, puis en rire de plus en plus méprisant, cruel et satisfait. Il riait tout en se tournant afin de faire face à l'ange. Castiel se tétanisa sur place en découvrant le regard noir qui se plongea dans ses yeux bleus, quand il reconnu ce sourire parfait, habituellement si doux et envoûtant, qui exprimait à présent tant de sadisme.

\- Alors Cas'... Content d'me voir ? Demanda l'homme continuant de sourire affichant toutes ses dents parfaitement alignées, tout en lâchant le corps de Sam avec un dédain non dissimulé.

Castiel ressenti une vive douleur lui traverser la poitrine en voyant le jeune chasseur tomber à terre comme s'il n'était rien, se tordant comme une poupée de chiffon. L'étrange substance gluante qui couvrait le sol enveloppa Sam lentement, le faisant disparaître dans le sol.

Castiel releva les yeux sur celui qui se tenait face à lui, refusant de croire qu'il était responsable de tout ça, refusant de croire qu'il était celui qu'il croyait voir, même s'il reconnaissait ses cheveux châtains coupés courts, coiffés en brosse, et son sourire charmeur s'accompagnant de ces petits plis au coin des yeux... Mais ces yeux noirs... ?

Il le reconnaissait, mais ce n'était plus lui...

\- Dean...

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _Désolée pour le cliffhanger de fin ! xD Mais voilà... J'avais peur que si je mettais tout dans ce même chapitre, il fasse le double de longueur et je le trouvais déjà bien long (dans la moyenne pour cette fic en tout cas).  
Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez pas à attendre aussi longtemps la deuxième partie de ce chapitre (ouais, "2e partie" parce que je faisais un chapitre par jour et que là, la journée n'est pas finie... Donc elle s'étale sur deux chapitres... Bref... !)_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 ** _Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews, follows et favorits ! *w*_**

 _ ** _ **barjy02 :**_** _Ravie que ça t'ait plu, vraiment ! ^^ Oui, ils ont quand même leurs moments à eux, sinon, ça n'aurait pas été amusant (et pour moi non plus d'ailleurs) ! Et heureusement pour Dean que Sam est toujours là_ _pour lui, même si parfois, il doit le faire dans l'ombre, en silence... Mais bon, il s'autorise malgré tout de temps en temps des moments de détente en taquinant son frère (et il a bien raison ! :p)  
Pour répondre à ta question, oui, Dean l'a lue en entier dans le premier chapitre, mais pas en détail. Et Charlie aussi... Pas simple curiosité. Mais comme je le décris en fin de compte la version de cette histoire écrite par TrueSPN_ _Story est relativement pauvre en détails..._ ** _ **  
**_**_

 _ ** _ **dodo-p :**_** _xD Miss "Pétasse" n_ _'apparait pas encore dans ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas encore si elle sera là dans le prochain ou le suivant, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder ! ^^ Pour ce qui est du rêve de Dean, malheureusement, le rating T annonce que ce n'est pas au programme, mais je vais en reparler, il va ressortir et plein de sous-entendu seront encore fait là-dessus, laissant deviner une grande partie de ce fameux rêve ;-) Dans tous les cas : VOIL_ _À LA SUITE ! :D_ ** _ **  
**_**_

 _ **Elyrine :** Chapitre enquête pour que tu ne regrettes pas trop d'être partie pendant deux semaines, comme ça, à ton retour, tu auras deux chapitres à lire (normalement, minimum) : celui-ci avec l'enquête qui t'intéresse moins, et le suivant qui reprend la romance à sa façon ! ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras malgré tout ce chapitre ! :p Reviens-nous vite ! ^^ **  
**_

 _ **Courtney Ackles :** Dean prend conscience et accepte petit à petit surtout... ! Parce que c'est bien joli de se rendre compte qu'on aime un ange, mais faut réussir à l'accepter ensuite ! ^^ Et on connait Dean, il a du mal :p Donc à voir, dans le chapitre suivant, s'il arrive à faire face à... ses démons... **  
**_


	7. Chapitre 23 - 2e partie

**.:: TrueSPNStory Fanfic ::.**

 _Bon, ok, j'ai menti (ou plutôt je me suis trompée)... Vous avez dû attendre loooongtemps cette 2e partie et j'en suis navrée...  
J'ai eu une semaine de vacances, mais plutôt du genre mouvementée, sans parler des imprévus et d'un homme malade.  
Et un homme malade est un homme au bord de la mort, oui oui !_  
 _Sans compter que j'ai vraiment galéré à pondre ce chapitre ! J'ai encore bien du mal avec les scènes d'actions, ça manque de rythme, de punch...  
Et puis les transitions, bof bof... Ma foi, ça ira mieux au prochain chapitre. Je ne me voyais pas vous faire attendre davantage !_

 ** _Une relecture doit encore être faite mais j'avais promis de publier ce chapitre ce soir.  
Pardon d'avance pour les grosses coquilles, la grande majorité devrait avoir disparu d'ici demain soir !_**

 _Donc bref, voilà et pardon..._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Légers, très légers spoils, sous-entendus, des saisons 9 et 10._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher (ou pas) dans l'histoire, j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas trop et que vous apprécierez malgré tout l'histoire !_

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE "VINGT-TROIS" 2/2 ::**

Castiel ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, le regard menaçant et méfiant. Il savait qu'il était plongé dans le délire d'un jeune garçon malade, mais il devenait difficile de vraiment séparer le vrai du faux. Il se persuadait que l'homme devant lui n'était pas le vrai Dean, que le vrai Dean était encore étendu sur le lit de la chambre 312, en compagnie de son frère, en vie. Mais un léger doute persistait malgré tout au fond de lui. Comment être sûr que le Dean qui lui faisait face n'était pas la projection de son protégé, déformé par la folie de David ?

\- Tu te demandes si je suis vrai... ? Lança alors le Dean aux yeux noirs, souriant, apparemment heureux du malaise qu'éprouvait Castiel. Et bien vas vérifier... Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? D'un claquement de doigts, tu te téléportes où tu veux, ça ne te coûte rien d'aller voir...

Castiel devait admettre qu'il était inutile de se battre contre un cauchemar. D'autant qu'il était effectivement tenté d'aller vérifier si tout allait bien pour Sam et Dean dans l'autre salle, vérifier que le cauchemar ne s'étendait pas jusqu'à eux. Il tenta de les rejoindre. Mais rien. Il baissa la tête, plus concentré que jamais. Mais toujours rien.

\- Et ben qu'est-ce qui se passe mon ange ? Se moqua le châtain. Tu n'y arrives pas ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils, toujours méfiant, encore plus en colère. Contre lui-même ? Il l'ignorait. Il replaça ses doigts autour de la lame céleste qu'il tenait, sentant sa main devenir moite. Commençait-il à avoir peur ? C'était impossible !

\- Oh, ce doit être parce qu'il te manque ceci... Déclara alors Dean en sortant de sa poche une petite fiole qui illumina toute la pièce, laissant voir à Castiel l'horreur de l'endroit, les membres humains arrachés et en décomposition pendus à des crochets métalliques, le tout suspendu aux murs couverts de sang et de moisissure...

Castiel fut soudainement envahit d'une peur panique. Il reconnu parfaitement sa grâce enfermée dans le flacon. Ceci ne voulait dire qu'une chose : il était redevenu humain. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre contre le démon qui se trouvait devant lui. Il serra d'autant plus fort sa lame alors qu'il commençait à douter de sa capacité à l'utiliser. Sa main tremblait. Il était impuissant.  
Dean remis la grâce de Castiel dans sa poche et s'approcha de lui en ricanant. Castiel recula de quelque pas mais fut rapidement retenu par Dean qui l'avait rejoint en trois enjambées.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si nerveux ? Demanda Dean en se collant à Castiel tout en lui attrapant la nuque violemment. C'est le fait d'être devenu un humain ou de ne pas savoir si je suis le vrai Dean ?

Castiel ne répondit pas. Il tentait de résister mais le démon avait une force que Castiel n'était plus capable de contrer. Il restait droit, le visage crispé, tendu du la tête aux pieds. Dean plongea son regard obscure dans les prunelles de Castiel, écarquillées par la peur. Il approcha son visage si près que le noiraud sentit le souffle de Dean contre ses lèvres. Alors que sa main gauche tenait fermement la nuque de Castiel, l'autre attrapa sa main qui tenait son arme d'ange, la remonta jusqu'à hauteur de son torse et y posa délicatement la pointe au niveau du coeur.

\- Vas-y... Plante-la... Défia Dean.

Castiel respirait de plus en plus fort. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa peur, même si elle devait être flagrante. Il gardait les sourcils froncés, les lèvres serrées. Il regardait Dean avec colère.  
Sa lame ainsi posée sur le torse de ce démon, il était évidemment tentant de la planter, mais il ne fallait pas oublier de qui il s'agissait. Peut-être était-ce le vrai Dean en définitive et que le tuer ici le tuerait également dans la réalité. Castiel ne voulait pas risquer une telle chose.

\- Et bien ? Ne me dis pas qu'il faut que je le fasse moi-même ? Déclara Dean en repoussant Castiel tout en lui prenant sa lame des mains.

Castiel manqua de peu de chuter en arrière mais il réussi à se rattraper en reculant un pied. Il fixait Dean comme s'il pouvait, d'un regard, l'empêcher d'agir. Mais il sentait que sans sa grâce, il ne valait plus grand chose. Il était fort et savait se battre, mais il était avant tout ralentit et vulnérable, simplement humain.  
Dean joua un moment avec l'arme qu'il avait volé, la faisant passer d'une main à l'autre, sans la quitter des yeux. Puis sans prévenir, il s'avança brusquement jusqu'à Castiel et, de toute sa force, lui planta la lame dans son épaule droite. Castiel hurla de douleur en sentant le métal s'enfoncer dans sa chair, puis ressortir plus lentement, comme si faire glisser la lame dans la plaie amusait le démon. Castiel n'arrivait plus à bouger son bras. Il plaqua sa main sur sa blessure, de toute ses forces, mais c'était inutile. Ses vêtements s'imprégnaient de son sang. Il en perdait beaucoup, et il sentait son coeur accélérer. Ce n'était pas bon du tout.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Fini par demander Castiel d'une voix rauque, à bout de force.

\- M'amuser un peu, jouer avec tes nerfs et ta plus grande peur.

Castiel se demanda un instant quelle pouvait être sa plus grande peur. Perdre sa grâce et redevenir humain et vulnérable, au point de ne plus être utile à Dean et son frère ? Voir Dean redevenir un démon, n'éprouvant plus aucun sentiment envers les personnes qui lui son chères, allant jusqu'à tuer son propre frère ? Mourir, tué par Dean ou à l'inverse, devoir le tuer pour survivre... ? Ou tout en même temps... ?

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- T'obliger à me tuer, par exemple...

Le coeur de Castiel se serra. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'espérer que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar duquel il allait se réveiller. Mais il savait parfaitement ce que ce genre de cauchemar avait comme répercussion. S'il mourrait dans l'hallucination, il se pouvait bien qu'il n'y survive pas non plus dans la réalité. Lui ou Dean, car il ne pouvait pas non plus être certain que le Dean en face de lui ne soit pas imaginé par le vrai Dean, qu'il soit sa projection dans le cauchemar...

Castiel n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Dean lui fonça une nouvelle fois dessus, le frappant encore et encore, des coups de poings au visage, des coups de genou dans le ventre... Rapidement, Castiel ne pu plus tenir sur ses jambes. Il vacilla, une main sur le ventre, à bout de souffle. Il sentait le sang lui remonter dans la gorge jusque dans le nez, sa vue se troublait. Il se sentit tomber en avant, mais un choc en plein visage le projeta en arrière. La douleur qu'il ressenti à cet instant manqua de peu de lui faire perdre connaissance mais il s'accrocha, bien qu'il n'avait plus aucune force et tomba lourdement par terre. Il sentit l'épaisse gelée noire qui recouvrait le sol commencer à lui monter dessus. Il se souvint comment Sam avait disparu sous cette matière et ne souhaitait pas vivre la même chose. Il devait se redresser, il le devait, rapidement. Mais il n'avait plus de force. La gélatine était froide et humide, il la sentait sur ses mains, son visage... Elle allait atteindre sa bouche... !  
Il commençait à paniquer. Et alors qu'il pensait avoir trouvé un semblant de force pour se redresser, un nouveau coup de pied dans le ventre lui coupa la respiration, déjà faible, lui brisant peut-être même une côte à en croire la douleur soudaine qui lui traversa le torse. Mais le bon côté des choses était qu'il était retombé assis, contre le mur du fond. Au moins son visage ne touchait plus le sol.

\- Tu ne te défends pas beaucoup je trouve... Le nargua Dean. Je suis un peu déçu, j'ai l'impression de frapper une poupée.

Castiel essaya de répliquer, mais seul un râle sortit de sa bouche remplie de sang. Sa figure était déformée par les blessures. Il avait un oeil au beurre noir qui peinait à s'ouvrir, l'autre injecté de sang. Son nez semblait cassé, ses lèvres étaient fendues. Sa chemise était devenue intégralement rouge et son bras droit pendait lamentablement le long de son corps.

\- Regarde-toi... Fini par lancer Dean en se penchant légèrement vers Castiel. Tu es répugnant. Tu ne vaux strictement rien sans tes pouvoirs d'ange. Tu n'es qu'un raté incapable ! Tu n'es même pas foutu de te défendre, ni même de te protéger !

\- Je n'ai... Commença Castiel, ayant du mal à parler, rendant la fin de sa phrase inaudible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda le démon en se penchant un peu plus vers le noiraud.

\- Je ne... veux pas... Réussi à articuler Castiel avant de tousser, crachant par terre le sang qui se trouvait dans sa bouche.

\- Tu ne veux pas faire de mal à ton petit protégé ? Sourit Dean. Tu préfères donc le rendre coupable de ta mort et le laisser vivre avec sa culpabilité ?

Castiel fulminait au fond de lui. Il sentait la colère marquer son visage qui devenait horriblement douloureux en se tendant, mais l'émotion était trop forte. Il y avait une telle rage en lui que la douleur devint momentanément secondaire et il trouva la force de se redresser.

\- Tu t'es décidé ? Lui lança Dean, riant à moitié face à l'état dans lequel se trouvait Castiel. Je doute que tu arrives à me faire bien mal mais j- ...

Dean fut coupé au milieux de phrase par un coups de poing qui aurait pu lui démettre la mâchoire s'il avait été entièrement humain. Castiel venait de se briser les articulations de sa main encore valide jusqu'alors mais ça lui était égal. C'était tellement soulageant... Non pas de frapper Dean, mais de boucler sa grande gueule à ce démon.

\- Bien joué, j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas... Déclara Dean en se frottant la mâchoire.

Castiel lui-même ne savait pas comment il tenait debout, il savait parfaitement que Dean allait répliquer rapidement et qu'il n'aurait pas la force de parer les coups, il savait également qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps sans sa grâce. Mais, bien que cela n'ait jamais été son genre, il n'aurait même pas eu la force pour fuir. Il se tenait donc là, debout, le plus droit possible, attendant avec appréhension le prochain round. Et Dean ne le fit pas attendre plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait, se ruant sur Castiel et le frappant sans plus chercher d'autre but que de lui briser tous les os.

Castiel se sentait partir. Il voulait pouvoir se relever, il voulait pouvoir se défendre, mais plus rien en lui ne fonctionnait, plus aucun membre ne répondait à ses ordres. Il ne voyait plus rien, il ne ressentait plus que de la douleur. Et dans sa tête, une voix hurlait _« Pardon Dean, j'ai échoué... »._

Puis tout sembla soudainement ralentir, son coeur avant tout. Alors qu'il sentait sa lame céleste se planter dans son ventre, dans un dernier reflex de survie, il posa sa main sur celle du démon, tentant vainement de retenir son geste, mais il n'avait plus de force. Ses yeux se fermèrent, sa tête tomba en arrière... La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le bruit fracassant d'une porte qui s'ouvre violemment, puis il s'effondra, se perdant dans la peur de mourir, de ne plus jamais revoir Dean, de ne pas avoir réussi à le sauver lui non plus...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Cas' ! Hurla Dean horrifié.

C'était un Dean aux yeux verts qui avait hurlé et qui venait d'enfoncer la porte à renfort de coups de pieds. Il s'approchait de l'autre Dean démoniaque, les traits déformés par la rage, suivit de près par un Sam prêt à bondir également.

\- Ne le touche pas, espèce de connard !

Dean attrapa le col de chemise de son double et lui asséna assez de coups pour tuer un homme, mais cela ne suffit pas à le soulager. Plus il frappait, plus le sourire de son sosie le mettait hors de lui, même s'il voyait le sang couler sur son visage. C'est donc de toute sa force que Dean donna un dernier coup de poing dans le ventre de la copie démoniaque le faisant voler en arrière.  
Dean rattrapa de justesse Castiel qui ne semblait plus respirer, sa lame encore plantée dans le ventre.  
À genoux par terre, Castiel dans les bras, Dean sentit la peur l'envahir. Il ne pouvait pas être arrivé trop tard, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. C'était impossible.

\- Cas', non Cas', me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi... ! Souffla Dean alors qu'il sentait déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Mais son ange ne bougeait plus.

\- Cas', bordel ! Réponds-moi ! S'écria Dean, dans un espoir vain, secouant le noiraud.

\- Attends Dean, calme-toi. Lui dit alors Sam, presque trop doucement pour une pareille situation, tout en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Dean releva les yeux sur son frère et Sam ne manqua pas la tristesse qui s'y lisait. Il se pressa donc de montrer à Dean ce qu'il tenait et ouvrit la petite bouteille qui contenait une fumée lumineuse que Dean n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

\- Elle est tombée de la poche de l'autre Dean quand tu l'as frappé... Expliqua furtivement Sam.

Le nuage s'engouffra dans la bouche de Castiel qui reprit lourdement son souffle avant de tousser. Alors que sa grâce reprenait doucement sa place dans son corps, elle soignait également ses plaies, les unes après les autres, le faisant quelque peu souffrir malgré tout. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la torture d'être frappé dans le corps d'un humain. Et il pu enfin à nouveau ouvrir les yeux, découvrant le visage de ses sauveurs. Il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser que le Dean en face de lui n'était plus le monstre sadique d'un peu plus tôt. Il le regarda un moment, le regard noyé d'incompréhension, puis leva une main pour toucher le visage du chasseur, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Dean lui sourit, mettant définitivement fin aux doutes de Castiel, puis ce dernier leva les yeux sur Sam qui les regardait, soulagé.

\- Sam, tu es en vie... Dit Castiel d'une petite voix.

\- Et toi ! Tu nous as fichu une de ces peurs ! Lança Sam en riant doucement.

Réalisant qu'ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, Dean relâcha brusquement Castiel qui s'éloigna tout aussi vite, les deux se relevant dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Castiel tout en remettant sa veste en ordre et en se passant une main dans les cheveux, se décoiffant un peu plus.

\- D'abord, foutons le camps de là. Lança Dean. On t'expliquera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Sa plus grande peur c'est moi, Sam ! Explosa Dean tout en retenant sa voix.

De retour dans la réalité, alors que Castiel se rafraichissait un peu dans les toilettes de la chambre d'hôpital où ils se trouvaient encore, Sam en avait profité pour demander à son frère pourquoi il semblait si contrarié. Dean n'avait pas retenu sa réponse qui semblait le tourmenter plus que Sam ne s'y attendait.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi...

\- Tu l'as vu comme moi ! S'emporta Dean avant de baisser à nouveau d'un ton, jetant un oeil du côté des toilettes, s'assurant que Castiel ne revenait pas vers eux. C'était moi qu'il affrontait ! Pas un clown, pas un leviathan, pas Dieu lui-même... Non, moi !

Sam ne savait pas quoi dire. Effectivement, Castiel combattait une peur qui avait pris la forme de Dean, mais un Dean aux yeux noirs. Ce n'était quand même pas un détail anodin. Il était à bout d'argument face au malaise de son aîné, ce dernier persuadé d'être, d'une façon ou d'une autre, lié à la pire des angoisses de Castiel.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication Dean, tu ne peux pas être...

\- Tu ne l'es pas... Coupa Castiel, appuyé sur le cadre de la porte des toilettes.

Il les avait évidemment entendu. Dean se retourna face à l'ange, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Tu n'es pas ma plus grande peur Dean, au contraire...

Castiel s'avança d'un pas et mis les mains dans les poches, baissa la tête, avant d'ajouter :  
\- Ma plus grande crainte est d'échouer...

Il releva les yeux, observant le plafond, n'osant toujours pas les regarder en face. Puis il repris :  
\- Vous êtes en quelque sorte mes protégés, je l'ai toujours considéré ainsi. Voilà pourquoi je réponds toujours à vos appels. Je me dois d'être là quand vous en avez besoin. Il m'est arrivé de faire des erreurs, de ne pas être à la hauteur, et on a pu s'en sortir, ensemble. Mais je...

Castiel hésita un instant. Il repris une petite inspiration et termina en regardant à nouveau ses pieds :  
\- Je suis terrifié à l'idée de vous abandonner, par faiblesse... Et de vous voir vous perdre sans rien pouvoir faire... Je me fichais de mourir, tout à l'heure. Ce qui me faisait le plus mal était de ne pas avoir pu te sauver Dean.

Dean voulu prendre Castiel dans ses bras afin de le réconforter, lui dire que tout allait bien, le rassurer sur la confiance qu'il lui faisait... Mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il n'osait pas se laisser aller à une telle démonstration d'affection, surtout face à son frère. Pourtant, toute sa compassion était parfaitement lisible dans ses yeux.  
Voyant Dean bugger, Sam le devança et déclara en leur deux noms :  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Cas', toute cette histoire est bientôt terminée... On a confiance en toi, peu importe ce qui arrive, on sait que ton but n'est pas de nous faire du tort.

Castiel le remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de jeter un oeil du côté de Dean qui restait silencieux, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il déclare :  
\- Allons voir Reyes. Il faut lui expliquer la situation et ensuite, nous iront chercher les victimes disparues.

Sam savait parfaitement que c'était une fuite de la part de Dean, qu'il cherchait à parler d'autre chose et qu'il ne souhaitait pas aborder la peur qu'il avait dû affronter. Il savait également qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver seul avec l'ange et que dès qu'il le pourrait, il leur accorderait ce moment en tête à tête.

Ils arrivèrent à la cafét' où Reyes se trouvait, paniquée.

\- Agent Williams ! S'écria-t-elle, apparemment terrorisée, en s'approchant de Sam qui la rejoint le premier. Que s'est-il passé ? La moitié de nos patients a disparue. Il y a eu des cris, à tous les étages, dans pratiquement toutes les chambres. Certaines d'entre elles étaient maintenues en vie artificiellement, ou grâce à des médicaments. Les alarmes se sont activées un peu partout. Il est impératif, urgent, vital !... De les retrouver au plus vite !

\- Bien sûr, calmez-vous, tenta Sam, même si lui-même n'était sûr de rien. Il y a eu un... Débordement...

Il semblait un peu mal à l'aise face au terme choisi et lança un oeil vers son frère, espérant un peu de soutien.

\- Madame Reyes, commença Dean, nous avons réussi à arrêter David Adams. Mais en le libérant de ses peurs, il les a également libérées de son esprit. Plusieurs personnes dans l'hôpital se sont donc retrouvées à devoir combattre leur angoisse la plus profonde.

Castiel, qui n'avait pas encore eu droit aux explications, n'eut pas de mal à faire le lien entre le récit de Dean et le fait qu'il ait lui-même dû affronter sa plus grande peur.

\- Malheureusement, la plupart des personnes victimes de leurs angoisses étaient trop faibles ou impuissantes pour se défendre, voilà pourquoi elles ont été emportées par leurs peurs, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Assura Dean. Nous allons les retrouver. Nous avons besoin des fiches patients de toutes les personnes disparues, aujourd'hui et précédemment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tous les dossiers de patients disparus glissèrent de la table pour tomber au sol quand Dean y déposa la pile imposante qu'il commençait à avoir du mal à tenir. Il s'étonnait encore du poids que le papier pouvait avoir.

\- Fait chier... Soupira-t-il en voyant le résultat de sa fierté mal placée.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on refuse de l'aide. Déclara Sam qui le suivait de prêt, à l'affût du moment où Dean lâcherait le tout.

Dean ne prêta même pas attention à ce que racontait son frère, voyant Castiel se pencher pour ramasser les feuilles éparpillées jusque sous leurs lits.

Une fois changé, alors que les deux autres étaient encore en costard et à genoux par terre, Sam déclara :  
\- Charlie vient de m'écrire, elle a du nouveau. Je vais la chercher, je suis de retour dans une demi heure.

Et il fila sans un mot de plus, attrapant juste les clefs de l'Impala au passage.

Dean compris que c'était un prétexte pour les laisser seuls, lui et Castiel, car il ne fallait pas plus de cinq minutes pour aller au motel de Charlie. Autant il était reconnaissant envers Sam pour cette initiative, autant il ne savait pas du tout comment en profiter. Pourtant, il avait terriblement envie de sauter au cou de Castiel, lui hurler qu'il était heureux de le voir vivant, qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie...

Et Dean se figea, observant la main de Castiel qui était venue se poser sur la sienne. Volontairement ? Accidentellement ? Il n'en savait rien, trop plongé dans ses réflexions. Il releva les yeux sur l'ange en même temps que Castiel relevait la tête. Deux perles de jade se noyèrent alors dans un océan de douceur.  
Et Dean compris. Les yeux de Castiel l'appelaient, le réclamaient. Alors il obéit, attrapant la main qui le touchait encore et attirant son ange pour le prendre contre lui, le serrer dans ses bras tout en posant son visage contre son épaule.  
Castiel lui rendit son étreinte avec la même chaleur, s'agrippant à ses épaules, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier le contact.

Ils ne disaient rien. L'un contre l'autre, se tenant dans les bras. Leurs coeurs battaient si vite qu'ils auraient pu s'en soucier, mais rien ne pouvaient les atteindre ainsi enlacés.

Puis Castiel desserra légèrement la prise, rapidement imité par Dean qui ne lâcha pas pour autant. S'éloignant à peine l'un de l'autre, front contre front, Dean gardait les yeux fermés alors que Castiel l'observait, curieux. Puis il demanda :  
\- Dean... Quelle était ta peur... ?

Dean serra les dents et pressa un peu plus ses doigts autour des bras de Castiel avant d'ouvrir les yeux et répondre :  
\- Te perdre... Et... Et en être responsable... Bredouilla Dean, un peu mal à l'aise de sentir sa gorge se nouer en y repensant.

Et Castiel s'approcha à nouveau de Dean, l'entourant encore une fois de ses bras, protecteur.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Merci pour ton message... Déclara Charlie en regardant Sam descendre de la voiture. _« Je te rejoins, Dean et Cas' ont besoin d'être un peu seuls. »_ C'est adorable ! _  
_

\- M'en parle pas. L'atmosphère est devenue un peu lourde depuis cette nuit...

\- Cette nuit ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? L'histoire n'en parle pas !

\- L'histoire ? S'étonna Sam. Le chapitre vingt-trois a été posté ?

\- Depuis une heure environ... Répondit Charlie rapidement avant de relancer. Aller, raconte, il s'est passé quoi cette nuit ? Ils ont couch...

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! La coupa Sam en levant une main. Non, ils n'ont rien fait de tel. Je les ai juste... Surpris en train de... S'embrasser... Réussit à dévoiler Sam, et voyant l'air un peu déçu de la rouquine, il enchaîna. Mais pas le petit bisou hésitant d'avant hier, non, un vrai baiser, fougueux, sauvage...

Charlie avait à présent les yeux pétillants et hagards, bloqués sur Sam, ce qui amusa ce dernier, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise :  
\- Tu réalises que tu parles de ton frère et de Castiel ?

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais la referma aussitôt. Non, il devait avouer qu'il avait encore du mal à prendre conscience de la réalité de cette situation. Il préféra donc changer de sujet, se raclant la gorge avant d'enchaîner :  
\- Que raconte le chapitre vingt-trois du coup ?

\- Il résume un peu votre périple de ce matin... Glauque à souhait ! Mais ça reste assez court. Ensuite...

\- Ensuite quoi ?

\- Vous partez à la recherche des personnes disparues. En fait, elles ne sont nulle part. Elles n'existent simplement plus car l'auteur les fait disparaître. Elles n'existent plus dans l'histoire, alors elles s'effacent également de la réalité. Il suffit qu'elle écrive qu'elles existent à nouveau pour qu'elles réapparaissent dans la réalité. Par contre, je n'ai pas bien compris, il y a une histoire de marché, mais c'était pas vraiment clair.

\- Un marché ? S'étonna Sam. C'est à dire ?

Charlie lui montra le passage de l'histoire en question et Sam le lu avec attention, mais il dû admettre que cela ne disait effectivement pas grand chose.

 _« La Peur emportait avec elles les âmes des patients, permettant ainsi à son maître de remplir sa part du marché. »_

\- Son maître ?

\- Ouais, j'ai tiqué aussi en lisant ça, je pensais que celui qui dirigeait la Peur était David, mais là encore, la personne qui a créé David, en quelque sorte, c'est l'auteur de l'histoire. Donc j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être d'elle dont elle parlait en parlant d'un maître...

\- Ce n'est pas bête, avoua Sam. Bon, tu as dit qu'elle se trouvait en Écosse. Est-ce que tu arriverais à trouver un lieu plus précis, ne serait-ce qu'une ville ?

\- J'ai encore mieux que ça, déclara-t-elle triomphante. Je me suis un peu penchée sur son compte, hier soir et, je m'en suis presque voulu de ne pas avoir regardé avant mais, j'ai pu pirater son compte, et donc retrouver son mail. Avec son mail, j'ai pu me connecter à sa messagerie et vérifier certains messages dans lesquels se trouvaient ses coordonnées.

Sam était impressionné. Décidément, rien ne pouvait arrêter Charlie quand elle se lançait dans des recherches informatiques. Il lui adressa donc un sourire radieux, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et, tout en se penchant pour lui faire face, lui dit :  
\- Charlie, tu es un génie !

\- Je sais oui... Dit-elle faussement prétentieuse avant de rigoler doucement, flattée.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam et Charlie débarquèrent dans la chambre du motel où Dean et Castiel étaient occupés à trier les noms de patients par ordre alphabétique dans le but d'en faire une liste. Ce n'était pas passionnant et Dean était clairement ennuyé par son occupation. Deux bières trônaient sur la table, une pour Dean, une autre pour Castiel. Rien de tel pour aider à faire passer une corvée.

Castiel salua chaleureusement Charlie et celle-ci leur fit part de ses découvertes. Les coordonnées de l'auteur, le marché du "maître" mystérieux, et garda pour la fin le chapitre vingt-trois enfin mis en ligne. Charlie s'empressa de signaler qu'il n'y avait aucune information compromettante dans ce nouveau chapitre. Piqué par la curiosité, Dean demanda à y jeter un oeil immédiatement.

Mais pendant tout ce temps, l'attention de Sam avait été attirée par les vêtements de Dean. Il ne portait plus son costard mais une paire de jeans, ses jeans de "chasse", mais de chasse dans les bars, ceux qui mettaient ses fesses en valeur, comme il le disait. Et un de ses pulls préférés, celui avec le col légèrement ouvert et dont Dean avait souvent venté le petit "plus séduction" qu'il représentait. Dean s'était changé et souhaitait plaire, c'était évident. Sam sourit à cette idée.  
Il aurait pu imaginer bien plus, surtout s'il avait eu l'esprit mal tourné - comme Charlie, par moment. Mais il se doutait que Dean n'était pas encore prêt à sauter le pas. Malgré le fait qu'il cherchait à plaire à l'ange. Un bisou, oui, du sexe, oulah, n'allons pas trop vite !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Dean à son cadet, en le voyant sourire du coin de l'oeil, tout en cherchant le nouveau chapitre de l'histoire à l'écran.

\- Hein ? Non, rien... Répondit simplement Sam.

Mais Dean voyait parfaitement que quelque chose amusait son petit frère et ça avait une fâcheuse tendance à l'agacer. C'est donc d'un regard qu'il fit comprendre à Sam qu'il avait tout intérêt à répondre, ce que Sam fit alors, haussant les épaules. Si Dean voulait se mettre mal à l'aise, soit, c'était lui qui l'aurait cherché.

\- Je constate que tu t'es changé...

\- Et alors ? J'allais pas garder la tenue de pingouin.

\- Non non, bien sûr... Mais tu as choisi ton ensemble "séduction", avait-il fini en mimant les guillemets avant de détourner les yeux, l'air innocent.

En une seconde, le visage de Dean devint écarlate. Très mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas quoi répliquer, honteux que son frère ait repéré ce détail. Il voulait nier mais ça n'aurait qu'aggravé son cas. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide vers Charlie et Castiel qui se retenaient de sourire, les lèvres pincées, tout en évitant de le regarder. Apparemment, les deux spectateurs ne souhaitaient pas en rajouter mais trouvaient malgré tout la situation cocasse.

\- Je... J'en sais rien, j'ai pas fait gaffe ! Déclara Dean, toujours mal à l'aise, tout en se replongeant dans sa recherche du chapitre vingt-trois.

Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, mettant de côté l'histoire de ses vêtements, tous se regroupèrent autour de lui pour lire le dernier chapitre mis en ligne, par-dessus son épaule.

 _« Pendant que Sam et Dean Winchester combattaient les peurs du jeune David, Castiel veillait sur eux, tel l'ange gardien qu'il était, n'hésitant pas à observer avec convoitise le corps de plus âgé. Un regard tout d'abord innocent qui bien vite devint trop gourmand pour oser le supporter. Castiel détourna les yeux afin de ne pas se laisser submerger par ses... »_

Tous les regards se tournèrent lentement sur Castiel qui était, à son tour, terriblement gêné. Il déglutit avec peine tout en se frottant nerveusement la nuque, ne sachant que dire pour contredire l'histoire. Il tentait donc de garder son air le plus détaché possible mais sa nervosité était palpable.

\- J'y crois pas, lança alors Dean, retenant mal un sourire flatté. Tu m'as maté ?

\- Dean... Pas du tout ! Se défendit Castiel mais n'était pas crédible pour deux sous. Je vous surveillais, c'est tout.

Ce fut au tour de Sam et Charlie de se lancer un regard complice. Dean et Castiel commençaient à se décoincer. Alors certes, ils n'en étaient pas encore aux effusions de tendresse, ils continuaient même de nier l'évidence, mais ils le faisaient avec de moins en moins de conviction.

\- C'est pas ce que dit l'histoire... Ajouta Charlie d'une petite voix, toujours souriante.

\- N'en rajoute pas, lui souffla Sam, même s'il devait avouer que c'était tentant. Tu avais promis qu'il n'y avait rien de compromettant et tu mets Castiel dans l'embarras.

\- J'avais oublié ce passage, mentit-elle.

Sam et Charlie avaient cessé de lire, elle ayant déjà lu ce dernier chapitre trois fois, Sam n'ayant pas besoin - envie ? - de connaître les détails et craignant de tomber sur des passages gênants. Castiel et Dean l'avaient, quant à eux, terminée, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre devant l'écran. Une fois fini, Dean déclara :  
\- Bon, y a plus qu'à aller voir l'autre pétasse ! Charlie, donnes-nous son adresse... Cas', tu nous y emmènes ?

Castiel acquiesça, acceptant en silence. Charlie s'exécuta également et nota l'adresse de l'auteur sur un morceau de papier.

 _Bonnie Borthwick_  
 _Lyon Road 18_  
 _Killin, Ecosse_

\- Bonnie ? S'étonna Dean. Alors c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle... ?

\- Apparemment. Dit Charlie en refermant son stylo et en tendant le papier aux garçons. Je ne vous accompagne pas, je pense que ça fera beaucoup à porter pour Castiel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Toujours aussi discret ! Déclara Sam en apparaissant en plein milieu de la rue principale de Killin.

Il fallait avouer que la ville de Killin se résumait par une rue principale et quelques petites rues perpendiculaires. On était loin des grandes villes. Mais on y trouvait quand même de tout : bus, librairie, école, restaurants, poste et même des hôtels étoilés.

Les trois nouveaux arrivants observèrent un instant les alentours. Certes, ils venaient de débarquer au plein milieu de la - seule - rue de la ville, mais personne n'était pour autant présent pour les voir. C'était étrange.

\- Il se passe un truc... Dit Dean en faisant un pas en avant. Trouvons la maison de cette Bonnie Borthwick, on verra ensuite pour le reste.

Ils s'avancèrent dans la rue adjacente, à la recherche du numéro 18 qu'ile ne tardèrent pas à trouver. Sam s'avança le premier et alla sonner. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas derrière la porte et au bout d'un temps qui sembla étrangement long, enfin une jeune fille apparut. Son visage reflétait une énorme fatigue. Une impressionnante masse de cheveux noirs était regroupée au sommet de sa tête, à la hâte, quelques mèches s'enfuyant du piège de l'élastique.

\- Heu... Bonjour. Commença Sam, pris de court. Tu... Tu es Bonnie ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Déclara-t-elle tout en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Elle fronça les sourcils, apparemment, elle se demandait qui pouvaient bien être ces hommes qui se tenaient derrière sa porte. Elle resserra les pans de sa jaquette en laine. Il est vrai qu'il ne faisait pas chaud en Écosse.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Ajouta-t-elle en jetant un oeil sur Castiel qui était resté en retrait.

\- Heu... Et bien... Tu ne vas pas le croire mais...

\- Nous sommes les frères Winchester et Castiel, balança Dean, un peu pressé d'en arriver au fait. Si tu veux une preuve, demande à l'ange de t'en donner une, mais on a pas de temps à perdre.

La jeune fille était restée stupéfaite, littéralement paralysée, en entendant la déclaration de Dean. Étrangement, elle semblait terrifiée à l'idée que cela puisse être vrai.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda alors Sam.

\- Oh je... Je vous demande pardon... Finit-elle par déclarer tout en éclatant en sanglots. Il m'a forcé, je n'ai pas eu le choix !

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? S'étonna Sam, prit au dépourvu, tout en se penchant vers la jeune fille qui s'était laissé tomber à genou par terre sous le regard abasourdit des chasseurs et de l'ange.

\- J'imagine qu'elle parle de moi... Dit une voix que Sam, Dean et Castiel ne connaissaient que trop bien.

Le roi de l'Enfer se tenait debout derrière la jeune fille encore à terre, droit comme un "i", fier, les yeux plein de malice et un léger rictus triomphant au coin des lèvres.

\- Crowley, bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Cracha Dean.

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _Navrée pour le temps d'attente pour ce chapitre, navrée pour ce nouveau cliffhanger, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! xD  
J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que j'arriverai à ne pas vous faire autant attendre pour la suite !  
_

 _Crowley est maintenant de la partie... Mais quel était son rôle dans l'histoire... ? Mmh... ? Mouaha !_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 ** _Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews, follows et favorits ! *w*_**

 _ **barjy02 :** Évidemment que la peur de Castiel allait concerner Dean, bien qu'il laisse entendre qu'il craint d'échouer dans la protection des deux Winchester, mais on sait que sa priorité reste Dean. Même s'il sera toujours là pour sauver Sam, ne serait-ce que pour Dean. Par amour, au contraire, il n'a pas voulu risquer de tuer Dean, car il savait qu'il était face à un délire, mais ne savait pas si c'était la projection du vrai Dean.  
Oui, dans cette fic, je préfère sous-entendre les choses plus "privées" plutôt que de les décrire complètement. Il n'y a pas vraiment de place pour un rating M je trouve...  
En tout cas, merci pour ton avis toujours apprécié ^^  
_

 _ **Courtney Ackles :** Je ne sais pas faire dans le drama, il était impensable que Sam soit réellement mort :p Ou que Dean soit réellement devenu démon (mais bon, je dis ça, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne le tenterai jamais...) Heureuse que ça t'ait plu en tout cas ! J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu également. **  
**_

 ** _dodo-p :_** _Bien jouer ! Cas'_ _affrontait sa propre peur ! Spoileuse va ! :p Bon, j'attends la critique, savoir si j'ai pas trop merdé les scènes d'action (surtout toi qui est en plein dedans avec tes histoires de zombies ! xD) et si les transitions à l'arrache ne sont pas trop foireuses_ _... (sois pas trop dur avec moi hein ! xD)_ ** _  
_**

 _ **Elyrine :** Argh, *douleur* ! Mais tu ne devais pas être de retour avant le 27, et donc tu n'aurais pas eu à "subir" le cliffhanger du chapitre d'avant... ! Par contre, tu peux m'en vouloir pour celui de ce chapitre :p Et, oui, j'essaie de varier avec "le chasseur, le brun, le noiraud, le cadet, l'aîné, etc." parce que sinon, ça répète vraiment trop Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean... Castiel, Castiel, Castiel, Castiel... Sam... Bref, t'as compris... xD Mais je dose peut-être mal mes "surnom"... (?) 0_0 Je vais tenter d'améliorer ça. J'ai essayé d'en mettre "le moins possible" (sans passer dans l'autre extrême non plus) ici, et j'essaierai d'en mettre de moins en moins. Je n'aime pas non plus utiliser autre chose que les prénoms, mais c'est délicat quand ça se répète trop...  
_

 _Voilà voilà !_


	8. Chapitre introuvable

**.:: TrueSPNStory Fanfic ::.**

 _Voilà un chapitre qui a eu du mal à s'écrire !  
Pardonnez-moi pour le retard, je sais que j'ai trainé. J'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre et il était presque intégralement écrit, avec plus de 7'000 mots, mais il était franchement pourri, mais vraiment ! Que des dialogues, des répétitions, on ne savait plus qui parlait, certains perso ne servaient à rien etc. Bref. Pas terrible. Sans compter que j'avais un peu l'esprit perdu avec la prologue de mon UA que je ne souhaitais pas commencer avant la fin de cette fic, mais j'avais besoin de me vider la tête... (et une fois écrite, pourquoi ne pas partager la prologue de l'UA ? M'enfin bon...)  
Tout ça pour dire que j'ai repris ce chapitre à zéro, le remodelant complètement dans sa forme (mais pas dans le fond).  
Donc voilà, avec du retard - même si je n'avais pas dit de jour ou de date pour la publication de ce chapitre, j'avais promis d'essayer d'être rapide et c'est raté - je vous publie enfin cette suite, un peu plus courte que prévue mais correspondant mieux à ce que je souhaitais partager ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !_

 _(Je crois que les laps de temps jouent mais pas certaines.. Je m'y suis reprise à 3 ou 4 fois pour calculer, puisque je sais que je dis à un moment que l'auteur met du temps pour publier son dernier chapitre, etc. mais bref. Ne calculez pas et ça passera :p)  
_

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Je crois pas..._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher (ou pas) dans l'histoire, j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas trop et que vous apprécierez malgré tout l'histoire !_

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE INTROUVABLE ::**

 _ **38 jours plus tôt...**_

L'ange Théodore était affalé sur le bar, un verre d'armagnac en main. L'ange observait la dernière gorgée de boisson au fond du verre, jouant avec tout en faisant tourner le liquide. Il n'en était pas à son premier verre, de la soirée, ni de la semaine, ni du mois... Chaque soir, il ne comptait plus depuis combien de temps, il se donnait rendez-vous avec son alcool favoris, dans ce petit bar miteux. Si bien qu'il transpirait l'alcool. Il était le stéréotype du pilier de bar alcoolique. Cheveux poivre et sel en bataille, mal rasé, teint halé plus par la crasse que par le soleil qu'il ne voyait pratiquement jamais, poches de fatigues sous les yeux, vêtements sales...  
Mais il n'y avait plus que ce rendez-vous qui lui permettait d'apprécier un tant soi peu la vie sur Terre. Bien qu'il eu conscience que cela ne l'aidait pas pour en apprécier les autres facettes, il était à présent dans un cercle vicieux duquel il n'arrivait plus à s'échapper. Un verre pour profiter de la vie, la vie pour boire un verre...

\- Mauvaise journée ? Demanda alors une voix non loin de lui.

\- Mauvais siècle... Soupira l'ange après avoir vaguement levé les yeux sur son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier n'avait pas l'allure de ceux qu'on rencontre habituellement dans ce genre de boui-boui. Il était chic, costard sombre, cravate noire sur chemise noire, tiré à quatre épingle, cheveux courts, début de calvitie ne remettant nullement en question l'allure raffinée de l'homme. Il semblait boire une petite liqueur. Le contraste parfait pour que Théodore se sente encore plus misérable.

\- Tant que ça... ? S'étonna faussement l'homme en costard.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée...

\- Oh, détrompez-vous, j'ai moi aussi roulé ma bosse pas mal de temps...

L'ange se tourna davantage face à son interlocuteur, pouffa, légèrement éméché, et leva son verra pratiquement vide en signe de toast.

\- À cette vie de merde qu'on mène sur Terre.

L'autre se tourne également et, souriant malicieusement, leva son verre à son tour, sans rien ajouter.

\- Moi c'est Thédore, ajouta l'habitué. On m'appelle Théo... Quand on m'appelle... Termina-t-il d'un air abattu.

\- Crowley... Répondit simplement l'homme chic tout en se replongeant dans son verre.

Tétanisé par le nom qu'il venait d'entendre et qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, Théodore se retourna lentement pour refaire face à celui qui venait de se présenter. Il réalisa qu'il venait de trinquer avec le Roi de l'Enfer, qu'il ne l'avait même pas reconnu. Il s'en voulu soudainement, terriblement honteux, lui qui n'aspirait qu'à retrouver sa place au Paradis, ce n'était pas en buvant des verres avec le plus grand démon qu'il allait y arriver.

\- Je sais ce que tu veux l'angelot, dit Crowley. Et je peux t'aider.

\- Vas te faire foutre ! Fini par déclarer l'ange. Je ne passe pas de marché avec les démons !

\- Tu aurais tort. Fini la vie pitoyable que tu mènes ici sur Terre, bonjour Paradis. Ce n'est pas tentant ?

Théodore n'osa pas répondre. Évidemment que c'était tentant. Et sa condition d'humain, sa grâce s'étant depuis longtemps noyée dans l'alcool, ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir raisonnablement, trop tenté par l'offre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Fini par dire Théodore.

\- Et bien, comme tu n'as pas d'âme à proprement parler, je ne peux pas te demander ton âme en échange du marché, mais si tu arrives à me trouver des âmes, humaines, qu'importe leur valeur ou leur qualité, je ferai en sorte que tu retrouves ta place au Paradis.

\- Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'âmes tout à coup ? S'interrogea malgré tout l'ange.

\- Ça, c'est mon affaire... Répondit Crowley en buvant encore une gorgée de sa liqueur.

L'ange hésita un instant avant de répondre :  
\- Si je te fournis des âmes, il est clair que jamais je ne retrouverai ma place au Paradis, mais en prime, on me retirera ma grâce.

\- Pour ce qu'il en reste, ne pu retenir Crowley s'attirant un regard noir de la part de l'ange, mais le démon ne s'en formalisa pas et repris. Tu procèdes comme bon te semble. Si tu souhaites un intermédiaire, soit. Ainsi, tu n'auras pas les mains sales.

Théodore se passa une main dans ses cheveux gras sous le regard dégoûté du démon, puis il bu la fin de son verre avant d'inspirer un gros coup et d'accepter le marcher.

\- C'est d'accord. Je trouverai un subterfuge...

\- À la bonne heure ! Lança Crowley, satisfait.

.

 _ **34 jours plus tôt...**_

Bonnie, alias TrueSPNStory, souriait en lisant les commentaires laissés sur sa dernière fanfiction. Elle n'était pas peu fière. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'elle s'autorisait à publier et les retours étaient plutôt bons et encourageant. Elle prit le temps de répondre à chaque personnes qui avait pris la peine de lui laisser un mot. Une fois cela fait, elle se laissa tomber au fond de son fauteuil, se tapotant le menton, réfléchissant à comment elle allait débuter sa prochaine histoire. Et une nouvelle fois, elle sourit, apparemment très satisfaite par son idée. Elle attrapa ses lunettes perdues dans ses cheveux noirs épais et dont les boucles s'entortillaient autours des verres, elle les attacha rapidement, posa ses lunettes sur son nez et, après avoir ouvert un logiciel de traitement de texte, elle commença à y taper son histoire, du moins, le résumé qu'elle avait imaginé.

Elle n'en avait écrit que quelques lignes que l'écran de son ordinateur se mit à scintiller, faisant sauter l'image qui se reflétait sur ses verres et faisait disparaître ses grands yeux verts. Bonnie fronça les sourcils avant de brancher son petit ordinateur portable au courant, histoire qu'il ne lui fasse pas le coup de s'éteindre en plein milieux de sa rédaction - et si possible, juste avant l'enregistrement.

Alors qu'elle allait se remettre à écrire, elle sentit un courant d'air tourner dans sa chambre alors que sa fenêtre était fermée, sa porte également. Puis un bruissement d'ailes. Elle pensa un moment qu'un oiseau avait pu se glisser dans la pièce plus tôt dans la journée, mais en se retournant, elle se retrouva face à un homme, grand et bourru, les cheveux poivre et sel, mal rasé, les vêtements crasseux... Elle voulait hurler mais resta figée par la peur. L'homme en profita pour s'avancer rapidement jusqu'à elle et lui plaquer sa main sur la bouche.

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal, ne t'inquiète pas, commença-t-il. Je m'appelle Théodore, je suis un ange et j'ai une proposition à te faire.

Les yeux verts qui observait le-dit ange ne semblaient pas convaincus et témoignaient toujours d'une peur exacerbée.

\- Je vais te lâcher, d'accord ? Déclara Théodore. Ne crie pas et je t'expliquerai tout.

Bonnie hocha la tête, toujours terrorisée, mais légèrement plus calme. Elle était visiblement heureuse de penser que l'homme allait la lâcher. Et c'est ce qu'il fit sans attendre, afin de gagner la confiance de la jeune fille.

\- Je sais que ça va te sembler fou, mais je suis un ange du Seigneur et...

Bonnie regardait l'homme comme s'il était complètement fou. Il préféra ne pas en tenir compte et continuer son explication avant de risquer qu'elle ne se mette à hurler. Théodore savait que la jeune fille vivait avec deux colocataires et ne souhaitait pas qu'ils se joignent à eux et lui créent des problèmes.

\- ... J'ai un marché à te proposer. Je crois savoir que tu es une admiratrice du monde de Carver Edlund, Supernatural. Et que tu aimes écrire des histoires qui s'y réfèrent... Que dirais-tu si je t'offrais la possibilité de rendre une de tes histoires réelle ?

Et enfin, Bonnie fronça un sourcil, perdant soudainement son expression figée de peur.

\- Rendre une de mes histoires réelle ? C'est n'importe quoi... !

\- Pas quand on est un ange... Souligna Théodore, esquissant un sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous êtes un ange ? Tenta Bonnie, sans trop savoir si elle jouait avec le feu.

\- Rien, c'est vrai, si ce n'est ceci...

Et il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille qui eut un mouvement de recule qu'elle arrêta aussitôt. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle souffrait du poignet, se demandant si elle ne passait pas trop de temps à tripoter sa souris d'ordinateur. Elle en était arrivée à un point où la douleur était constante mais elle avait décidé d'en faire abstraction, ne pouvant pas pour autant se passer de son échappatoire : L'écriture de fanfiction Supernatural.  
Et par ce simple contact, l'homme sembla aspirer la douleur qu'elle ressentait à la main. Encore que ça, elle aurait pu croire que c'était un effet psychologique, mais la lumière qui se dégageait de la main de l'homme était bel et bien réelle et pourtant totalement surnaturelle. Sans compter qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir deviné qu'elle souffrait à cet endroit.

Une nouvelle fois, Bonnie pris peur et retira sa main vivement une fois que l'ange eut terminé sa démonstration. Elle se frotta la main et dû avouer qu'il l'avait guérie, qu'il avait effectivement fait un truc complètement dingue qui aurait bien pu prouver qu'il était un ange. Mais elle restait malgré tout un peu sceptique.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'un ange serait venu me voir ? Moi ?

\- Parce que tu as la capacité d'inventer des histoires, de bonnes histoires, et que j'ai besoin de ton talent pour une mission importante.

\- Mon talent ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je peux faire en sorte qu'une de tes histoires devienne réelle. Tu pourras imaginer l'histoire que tu veux, mais en échange, je souhaite qu'une partie respecte une condition.

\- L- laquelle ? Demanda Bonnie sans même savoir si elle croyait à cette proposition.

\- J'ai besoin que tu inventes une créature qui me rapporte des âmes...

\- De- des âmes ? M- mais pourquoi ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne leur arrivera rien. Et puis tu peux choisir de qui il s'agit, je n'ai aucune exigence sur la qualité des dites-âmes. Il me faut juste un maximum d'âmes. Est-ce que tu penses que tu en seras capable ?

La jeune fille observa un instant le vide. Tout ceci lui semblait trop dingue. Elle était persuadé d'être en train de dormir, de rêver. Un ange du Seigneur qui apparaît dans sa chambre, et puis quoi encore ? Un ange... Comme dans... ?

\- Vous êtes un ange, mais... Comme dans les bouquins ? Supernatural ?

\- Exactement.

\- Comme Castiel ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

\- Si on veut oui, répondit-il un peu mal à l'aise d'être comparé à un ange qui était clairement plus digne de sa grâce que lui, malgré sa rébellion contre le Paradis.

\- Mais... Ils existent ? Je veux dire... Si les anges existent, est-ce que Castiel, les frères Winchester... Ils existent aussi ?

\- Heu...

\- Ce serait merveilleux... ! Continua-t-elle sans laisser le temps à Théodore de répondre, oubliant quelque peu la situation somme toute étrange.

\- Dans tous les cas, je t'offre la possibilité de les rendre réels, il te suffit d'écrire une histoire, de me rapporter des âmes, et les y intégrer. Mais pas tout de suite. Il me faut ces âmes !

Il réalisa qu'il avait parlé un peu fort sur la fin en voyant l'air apeuré de Bonnie qui s'était une nouvelle fois affiché sur ses traits. Il lui sourit, espérant la détendre un peu et lui dit :  
\- Trouve une idée d'histoire, fais-en le résumé. Je reviendrai demain pour voir si cela convient.

Sur ses mots, il se releva et, tout en écartant les bras, telles des ailes - les siennes étant dans un piteux états, pas belles voir - il disparu dans cette étrange mise en scène un peu pitoyable. Mais Bonnie ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Elle réalisait juste que l'homme avait disparu sous ses yeux, prouvant une nouvelle fois qu'il était peut-être bien l'ange qu'il prétendait être.  
Elle resta bouche-bée, observant le vide que Théodore avait laissé derrière lui, pendant bien un quart d'heure avant de se donner une claque afin d'être sûre qu'elle ne dormait pas. Et elle eu très mal. Elle ne dormait pas.  
Elle replaça ses lunettes, qui avaient glissées, sur son nez et se remis au travail avec un tout autre projet en tête : Créer le meilleur résumé de fanfiction qu'elle n'ait jamais écrit, du moins, elle allait le tenter. Elle écrivait son résumé et se mit à sourire en repensant à ce qui lui avait été promis. Alors qu'elle envisageait de ne confier que des âmes malades à l'ange, des âmes meurtries, dans un hôpital, elle sourit en se demandant si elle oserait mettre un peu de romance dans son histoire...  
Il fallait qu'elle demande à l'ange...

.

 _ **33 jours plus tôt...**_

\- C'est une blague ? S'exclama Crowley à Théodore quand ils débarquèrent chez Bonnie.

Celle-ci était tétanisée. Elle savait qu'elle devait revoir l'ange, elle pensait être prête, mais elle se trompait. Et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit accompagné. Encore moins que ce soit le Roi de l'Enfer, Crowley, le même que celui dont parlaient les livres qu'elle aime tant. Se mêlait en elle un sentiment de terreur et de fascination face à cet homme, ou plutôt ce démon, qu'elle savait sans pitié.  
Théodore lui avait présenté la jeune fille et en quoi elle leur serait utile pour récupérer les âmes, et Crowley avait fait rouler ses yeux vers le ciel, apparemment dépité.  
Quand Bonnie avait su à qui elle avait à faire, il ne lui fallu pas plus de temps pour comprendre que les âmes qu'elle était censée récupérer à l'aide de son histoire n'était pas destinées à rejoindre le Paradis, mais bien l'Enfer. Elle était nettement moins enthousiaste à aider l'ange, mais avait-elle encore le choix ? Elle en doutait.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour récupérer des âmes ? Faire écrire une histoire à une fanatique des délires de Chuck ?

\- J'ai pensé que ça serait intéressant. Cela permet de récupérer autant d'âmes qu'on le souhaite tout en maîtrisant les Winchester s'ils débarquent.

Crowley fronça un sourcil. Effectivement, c'était une idée, tordue et totalement tirée par les cheveux, mais pas mauvaise, même s'il ne souhaitait pas l'avouer. Il soupira donc, faussement blasé tout en déclarant :  
\- Soit, je t'ai laissé la liberté d'atteindre ton but, fait comme bon te semble. Mais je me permettrai de mettre cette petite sous surveillance...

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que deux serpents de fumée noire se mirent à lui tourner autour.

\- Je crois savoir que vous vivez avec deux amies... ? Demanda Crowley à Bonnie, tout en faisant signe aux nuages d'aller investir les corps des colocataires de la jeune fille. Kristie et Moïra, c'est bien ça ? J'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas si je me permets à mes petits démons de les utiliser comme véhicule...

Bonnie semblait horrifiée à l'idée que ses amis puissent se faire posséder. Elle ne pu répondre quoi que ce soit et d'ailleurs, personne n'attendait d'elle une réponse. Il ne fallu qu'une minute avant que les deux colocataires les rejoignent. Kristie, rouquine pétillante et fine dont les traits habituellement si joyeux étaient fermés, le regard noir, se plaça à gauche de Crowley. Moïra, petite blonde frisées aux yeux bruns, d'ordinaire timide, affichant un air froid et tendu, les yeux sombres également, alla prendre place à droite du Roi de l'Enfer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez leur faire ? Demanda Bonnie, tremblante, sans quitter des yeux ses amies.

\- Rien du tout... Tant que tu m'obéis... Déclara Crowley. Elles vérifieront ton travail, et feront en sorte que tu ne cherches pas à te défiler.

Le démon se tourna face à l'ange qui n'était pas vraiment contente de la tournure des choses, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que la finalité de tout ça, sa place retrouvée au Paradis, était trop tentante pour faire marche arrière.  
Cependant, il essaya de calmer un peu le jeu et dit à Bonnie :  
\- Tout va bien se passer. Ton idée d'histoire semble parfaite. Cela ne durera pas longtemps...

L'ange se tourna vers Crowley, le fusillant du regard.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Cela ne durera pas plus de quelques jours. Ensuite, tout s'arrêtera et Kristie et Moïra seront libres !

Crowley dû admettre qu'il était obligé d'accepter car sans l'ange, Bonnie n'avait pas le pouvoir de rendre son histoire réelle et c'était franchement une bonne idée. Il grogna légèrement et déclara :  
\- Évidemment...

Théodore acquiesça, satisfait, sans pour autant quitter son air contrarié. Il posa une main sur le bras de Bonnie, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il était "avec elle" mais elle retira vivement son bras. Elle n'avait plus confiance en l'ange. Elle avait peur. Mais elle devrait obéir.

.

 _ **29 jours plus tôt...**_

C'était vendredi soir, 22h48. Bonnie s'apprêtait à publier le premier chapitre de son histoire... Une histoire d'hôpital dans lequel la Peur volait les âmes, hantant l'esprit des plus faibles.  
Bonnie culpabilisait énormément. Elle ne voulait faire de mal à personne, mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle espérait de tout coeur que son histoire ne devienne pas réellement réelle. Elle qui avait toujours espéré, au fond d'elle-même, que l'univers de Supernatural était vrai... Voilà un rêve qui se réalisait, mais sous forme de cauchemar...  
Et ses amies, les yeux noircis par la présence de démons, se tenaient derrière elle, observant chacun de ses gestes, vérifiant chaque mot écrit, afin de s'assurer de ne pas faire tourner l'histoire à son avantage.

.

 _ **11 jours plus tôt...**_

Jusque là, Bonnie avait toujours composé de magnifiques chapitres, complets, avec des descriptions précises. Théodore ne l'avait pas choisi pour rien, il savait qu'elle était douée. Mais Crowley avait pressé la cadence. Samuel et Dean Winchester étaient entrés dans la danse. Avec toutes ces disparitions et autres phénomènes étranges, localisés en un seul lieu, évidemment qu'ils allaient débarquer. Et Bonnie l'espérait au fond d'elle-même.

\- Je croyais qu'elle avait le pouvoir d'un prophète ! Hurla Crowley à Théodore tout en tournant dans la chambre de la jeune fille, les mains jointes dans son dos.

\- Tu me prends pour Dieu ? S'étonna l'ange, riant bêtement. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de faire d'elle une vraie prophète. Ce n'est qu'une vague imitation, et encore, mauvaise. Son histoire devient réelle, mais avec un peu de volonté, n'importe qui peut changer le déroulement des choses. Si une des personnes concernées découvre l'histoire, il ne lui sera pas difficile de modifier la suite.

\- On en est où ? Demanda Crowley, un peu nerveux, tout en se penchant sur l'écran de la jeune fille.

Dix-septième chapitre.

\- Bien, reprit le démon, il va falloir les intégrer à l'histoire. Et ainsi, on pourra mieux les maîtriser...

Théodore sourit et Crowley grogna. Il savait qu'il venait de paraphraser l'ange et d'avouer, par ce fait, que l'idée de cet imbécile d'angelot alcoolique était définitivement bonne. Le démon se frotta le menton tout en réfléchissant et se tourna vers Bonnie avant de demander :  
\- J'imagine que tu as des idées pour les empêcher de remonter la piste jusqu'à nous, tout en leur mettant des bâtons dans les roues ?

Bonnie baissa la tête timidement. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, sans pour autant répondre.

\- Et bien... ? S'étonna Crowley. Quelle idée étrange est venue s'immiscer dans cette petite tête... ?

.

 _ **8 jours plus tôt...**_

Théodore était apparu paniqué. Il avait été retrouvé par Castiel et n'avait pas su retenir sa langue, trop saoul. Il l'avait malgré tout mené un bateau un moment et avait promis qu'il allait retrouver l'auteur de l'histoire, mais il doutait qu'il arriverait à les faire tourner en bourrique bien longtemps.

\- On ne peut décidément se fier à personne... Avait soufflé Crowley, une fois de plus dépité par l'incapacité de l'ange à mener une mission à bien.

Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi il avait perdu sa place au Paradis.

\- Il faut donc s'attendre à ce qu'ils nous retrouvent d'ici peu de temps, conclut le démon tout en remettant ses manches en place.

.

 _ **3 jours plus tôt...**_

Bonnie réduisait chaque fois un peu plus ses chapitres, ses descriptions, ses dialogues... C'était la seule idée qu'elle avait trouvé pour laisser un peu de liberté aux protagonistes de son histoire.  
Ses surveillants avaient commencés à montrer des signes d'ennuis, l'observant de moins en moins, n'hésitant pas à la laisser seule avec son ordinateur, persuadés qu'elle était trop terrifiée pour risquer sa vie en écrivant quelque chose d'interdit. Elle tenta donc de reprendre les anciens chapitres. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quelle vitesse les chapitres se réalisaient, mais dans le doute, elle retoucha les trois derniers, espérant pouvoir modifier quelques détails avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Elle se doutait que son idée de relation entre Dean et Castiel allait suffisamment perturber les deux concernés pour qu'ils cherchent plus loin, mais elle savait également qu'ils n'allaient pas mettre la chasse de côté pour autant. Et puis elle avait modifié le rôle de Charlie pour lui donner davantage d'importance dans les recherches, lui donnant de précieuses informations...

Elle avait été très étonnée par l'enthousiasme du Roi de l'Enfer face à son idée de mise en couple qu'elle avait eu du mal à annoncer, persuadée que son idée serait balayée. Mais Crowley l'avait écouté, attentif, les yeux brillants de satisfaction. Ses deux sous-fifres s'étaient mis à rire et Théodore était resté bouche-bée face à l'idée saugrenue.  
Voyant l'intérêt, particulier, certes, mais néanmoins présent, Bonnie avait expliqué la raison de cette idée, convainquant le démon.

\- Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils peuvent ne pas du tout se laisser avoir, avait précisé Théodore. S'ils ne sont pas attirés, il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils ne cherchent pas à modifier les évènements, se questionnant juste un peu sur quelques ressentis inhabituels envers leur partenaire.

\- Ne gâche pas tout ! S'était alors exclamé Crowley. Je vais enfin pouvoir me payer la tête de l'écureuil... !

.

 _ **Un peu plus tôt...  
**_

\- Fais-leur rencontrer la Peur ! Ordonna Crowley à Bonnie, alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à publier le vingt-troisième chapitre.

Elle y ajouta donc le délire de David et leurs angoisses.

.

 _ **Aujourd'hui...  
**_

\- C'est comme ça qu'on salue un vieil ami ? S'étonna faussement Crowley après l'exclamation acerbe de Dean.

\- Fais pas le malin Crowley, pour la dernière fois, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Répéta Dean.

Le démon baissa les yeux, agacé. Il fit un petit mouvement d'épaule pour se détendre - non pas qu'il était stressé mais il n'aimait jamais qu'on lui donne des ordres - et déclara en désignant Bonnie d'un coup de menton :  
\- J'ai un contrat avec cette jeune fille.

Dean manqua de s'étrangler en entendant ça. Bonnie, quant à elle, était encore accroupie par terre, Sam à côté d'elle. Elle s'était arrêté de pleurer en entendant la voix du démon raisonner dans son entrée. Ce dernier fut rapidement rejoint par les véhicules de Kristie et Moïra, toujours possédées.

\- Mes amies sont possédées, lâcha Bonnie en se remettant à pleurer dans les bras de Sam qui ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

Bonnie était apparemment terrorisée et il y avait de quoi, quand le Roi de l'Enfer décidait de venir vous rendre visite.

\- Tu as passé un marché avec elle ? S'étonna Sam tout en tentant de consoler la jeune fille d'une main posée sur son dos, cherchant déjà comment exorciser les deux autres filles sans mettre leur vie en danger.

\- Elle n'a même pas vingt ans... Ajouta Castiel.

\- Elle n'a pas vingt ans ? Répéta Dean, étonné, tout en jetant un regard vers la jeune fille.

\- Non, répondit simplement l'ange tout en gardant le regard focalisé sur Crowley qui leva les yeux au ciel suite à l'intérêt de Dean pour l'âge de Bonnie.

Dean fit une petite grimace étonnée avant de reporter son attention sur les trois démons.

\- C'est quoi ton marché ? Demanda alors Sam en se redressant, se plaçant devant Bonnie, protecteur.

\- Plus exactement, j'ai un marché avec l'emplumé Théodore. En réalité, c'est lui qui se sert de cette pauvre innocente... Annonça Crowley, sarcastique. Il devait me fournir des âmes afin de retrouver sa place au Paradis, ou du moins c'est ce que je lui ai promis, mais il ne voulait pas se salir les mains alors il a embauché notre très chère Bonnie Borthwick pour faire le sale boulot.

Dean et son frère semblaient perdus et cela n'échappa pas à Crowley qui, après avoir lourdement soupiré, une fois de plus roulé des yeux vers le plafond, et pris une grande inspiration, leur expliqua rapidement le marché. Il marqua une pause puis fit mine de réfléchir avant de déclarer :  
\- Vous n'étiez pas forcément prévu au programme, alors on a dû improviser. Il faut dire que Bonnie à plutôt de bonnes idées quand il s'agit de jouer avec les nerfs de mes petits chasseurs préférés. Je dois dire que j'ai tout de suite été séduit par son imagination...

Il avait terminé sa phrase avec un petit sourire en coin. Il n'en fallu pas davantage pour permettre à Dean de comprendre à quoi faisait allusion Crowley. Il préféra ne pas répliquer, cachant déjà difficilement sa nervosité, il savait qu'il aurait bafouillé et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait face au démon. Il ne devait pas perdre son flegme approximatif, bien qu'il se sentait respirer difficilement, lèvres et mâchoires serrées.  
Mais son silence en disait beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Ce fut au tour du démon d'être surpris.

\- Me dites pas que ça a marché ?

Et il se mit à rire, imité par ses deux larbins alors que Dean rougissait de la racine des cheveux jusqu'au menton. Voyant Dean perdre de sa contenance, Castiel s'avança, faisant face au démon, le regard froid.

\- Vous saviez que vous pouviez empêcher les choses d'arriver ? Ajouta Crowley entre deux rires. À moins que... Que vous ne le souhaitiez pas... ? Ma paroles, c'est encore mieux que ce que je pensais ! Ils ont complètement craqué l'un pour l'autre !

Et Crowley reparti en fou-rire.

\- On se passe de tes commentaires ! S'exclama soudainement Castiel.

\- Et surtout, on n'est pas là pour ça ! Coupa Sam qui tenta, par la même occasion, de changer de sujet. Où sont les âmes disparues ?

\- Tu n'es pas marrant Baloo... Râla Crowley comme un enfant capricieux. Mais puisque vous y tenez, elles se trouvent exactement au même endroit que toutes les âmes que je collecte... En Enfer.

\- Libère-les immédiatement ! Ordonna Castiel.

\- Tout doux l'emplumé, je sais parfaitement que tu ne me crains pas plus que tu ne crains mes deux... Assistantes. Dit le démon en jetant un oeil sur les deux amies de Bonnie. Mais j'ai encore quelques ressources donc ne pense pas pouvoir me donner des ordres. J'ai horreur de ça ! Je vous invite à venir chercher ces âmes vous-même en Enfer... !

Et il disparu, suivit par ses sbires qui quittèrent les corps des deux jeunes filles, s'échappant sous forme de fumée noire par la porte d'entrée. Les corps de la rouquine et de la blonde tombèrent au sol, toutes deux semblant s'être évanouies.  
Bonnie se précipita jusqu'à elles et se mis à les secouer, tout en pleurant. Doucement, Moïra et Kristie reprirent leur esprits, plus secouées que jamais. Elles tremblaient, et quelques larmes glissèrent sur leurs joues. Les trois amies se prirent dans les bras, soulagées d'être enfin libres et sauves.

Sam fit en pas dans leur direction, leur demandant si tout allait bien, et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que les deux colocataires de Bonnie réalisèrent la présence des chasseurs et de l'ange. Intimidée, la rouquine demanda à Bonnie d'une petite voix :  
\- Ce sont... ?

Bonnie sourit fièrement, les yeux brillants d'admiration et se permis de faire les présentations :  
\- Kristie, Moïra, je vous présente Sam, Dean et Castiel... Les vrais !

Les trois jeunes filles se mirent à glousser comme des poules tout en regardant les trois jeunes hommes encore debout dans leur entrée. Sam sourit nerveusement tout en leur lançant un salut timide, imité par son frère, un peu tendu à l'idée d'être face à trois fangirls complètement accros à leurs "personnages". Castiel n'avait apparemment pas vraiment conscience de la situation, et il les salua le plus simplement du monde, poliment.

\- Et Dean et Castiel sont amoureux... Souffla Bonnie à ses amies, tentant vainement d'être discrète.

Alors que Kristie et Moïra levaient des yeux émerveillés sur eux, Sam ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant Bonnie chuchoter ça maladroitement à ses amies.  
Castiel fronça les sourcils tout en observant minutieusement les trois filles. Il ne comprenait pas bien la pertinence de la remarque à cet instant, alors que Dean se frottait nerveusement la tête, rouge de honte.

\- Complètement tarées... ! Lâcha ce dernier avant de tourner les talons et d'ajouter. Elles vont bien ! Cassons-nous et allons chercher ces âmes !

Sam remarqua que Castiel souriait, très légèrement, c'était même tellement discret que cela aurait pu échapper à la plupart des gens. Mais Sam l'avait remarqué, et il savait parfaitement pourquoi l'ange souriait. Lui-même avait été surpris pour la même raison : Dean n'avait pas nié être amoureux. Et ça, c'était tout bonnement prodigieux.  
Le jeune chasseur posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Castiel avant de s'avancer vers les jeunes filles.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il encore une fois avant de reprendre une fois qu'elles eurent confirmés. Restez prudentes. On va appeler des collègues chasseurs pour qu'ils vous protègent en attendant qu'on termine notre chasse. Ne faites rien qui puisse vous mettre en danger. Et Bonnie, vous n'avez plus besoin d'écrire... Quand vous reverrez l'ange Théodore, dites-lui de venir vous voir. On aura deux ou trois choses à lui dire.

Bonnie et ses amies acquiescèrent, toujours souriantes, oubliant momentanément l'horreur qu'elles venaient traverser. Elles se contentaient de profiter de l'instant.  
Puis Sam et Castiel rejoignirent Dean qui attendait dans la rue, observant le ciel, pensif.

\- Tout va bien Dean ? Demanda Sam en arrivant la hauteur de son frère.

\- Mmh ? Mouais... Va falloir retourner en Enfer... Je t'avoue que ça ne me rend pas particulièrement heureux, mais bon... Faut ce qu'il faut.

\- Je ne laisserai rien vous arriver Dean, tu le sais. Ajouta Castiel qui s'était approché.

Dean sourit à Castiel. Évidemment qu'il le savait. Ce qui l'inquiétait était de savoir qui serait à la hauteur de protéger son ange. Il souhaitait de tout coeur l'être. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes. Et ça lui torturait le coeur et l'âme, se souvenant de ce qu'il avait ressentit en tenant le corps de Castiel, sans vie, dans la folie de David.

Dean baissa la tête en sentant ses yeux devenir humides. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un ne le remarque.  
Il détourna la tête, regardant au bout de la rue et déclara :  
\- Bon Cas', ramène-nous. On va prévenir Charlie que l'histoire de TrueSPNStory est terminée et qu'on a du pain sur la planche !

Castiel posa ses mains sur les épaules de ses deux protégés et les ramena au motel.  
Il faisait nuit en Amérique, et Charlie s'était assoupie sur l'un des lits de la chambre, attendant leur retour...

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

 _La suite, en ENFER ! :D  
Ah, et je sais que Crowley surnomme Sam "Moose" en VO, mais bon, ici, comme c'est en français, je me suis dit, je garde Baloo... ! ^^  
J'espère que ça ne perturbera pas les plus accros à la VO !  
_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 ** _Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qui ont mis l'histoire en follow et en favorit ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir et me motive énormément !  
_**

 _ **MicroFish :** La voilà cette fameuse suite ! :p Encore désolée pour l'attente, vraiment vraiment. Et merci pour ton enthousiasme ! Malgré les apparence, c'était vraiment motivant. Je crois que j'y serai encore sinon... Je n'ai vraiment pas été aidée... ! xD Bref. Merci aussi pour tes compliments (et ta note :p). Et ne t'inquiète pas, le balais de Dean sera bientôt délogé... Hum :D **  
**_

 _ **IlonaDark :** Bienvenue dans la lecture et merci pour ta review. J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que les 7 premiers chapitres ! ^^ J'aurais trouvé amusant de faire de Crowley une fangirl en puissance mais j'avoue que c'était un peu trop OOC pour ce que j'imaginais de lui :p Mais c'est une idée à mettre de côté, qui sait ? :D En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire très encourageant ! Et flatteur :p **  
**_

 _ **barjy02 :** Crowley est juste enthousiaste à l'idée de "ridiculiser" Dean en le collant avec l'ange, mais il ne pensait pas que cela lui rendrait service. Bonnie n'a fait qu'avancer une idée qu'elle affectionne, profitant de la demande du démon pour ajouter un peu de rêve (enfin, son rêve à elle en tout cas) dans son histoire (rêve qui se retrouve être une réalité... ^^). Merci pour les critiques positives, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, surtout venant de toi... :$  
Pour la suite (ce chapitre et le(s) suivant(s)), Dean ne nie plus... C'est déjà ça. Et il ose s'exprimer (par le geste du moins) envers Castiel quand ils sont entre eux. Mais le moment tant attendu ne va plus tarder ;-) **  
**_

 _ **Adalas :** Merci pour ta remarque. Il est vrai que Dean démon, cela peut être sexy en soi, mais dans la série, je n'ai pas trouvé que c'était bien utilisé, d'autant que cela fait un peu froid dans le dos de l'imaginer capable de tuer Sam froidement, comme il tente de le faire... Heureusement, Castiel est là pour le retenir. Évidemment, je n'allais pas faire durer la torture plus qu'il ne le "fallait". Le vrai Dean étant le seul qu'on a envie d'imaginer avec Castiel (enfin, non, j'imagine que certain(e)s on envie d'imaginer le Dean démon, de faire souffrir Castiel, etc. j'en ai lu d'ailleurs, des OS qui en parlent, mais moi je peux pas... Happy end dans l'âme ! ^^). J'espère que la suite te troublera moins en tout cas ! ^^ **  
**_

 _ **Courtney Ackles :** Voilà quelqu'un qui a aimé le Dean démon ! :p Contente que ce passage t'ait plu ! Et j'espère que cette suite t'aura également plu. Tu as la réponse à "pourquoi Crowley à intégrer du destiel dans l'histoire" ^^ **  
**_

 _ **Elyrine :** Ouh, j'ai failli t'en vouloir :p Tshihi... Mais non ! Comment pourrais-je ? D'autant que tu me laisses de sacrés compliments, donc comment t'en vouloir ? Tu me diras que si tu n'avais pas laissé de review, je n'aurais jamais su que tu m'aurais laissé ces compliments, mais bref, passons ! xD Merci merci ! Contente d'avoir réussi à t'intéresser (un peu ? :p) avec mes scènes d'action ! Après, pour le côté fangirl de Crowley, il est très légèrement développé je dirais car oui, il a tout de suite croché à l'idée de mettre en couple les deux zigotos, mais il a fallu que Bonnie lui souffle l'idée... Gênée, certes, mais on s'en fiche :p Merci à elle ! :D **  
**_


	9. Chapitre en cours

**.:: TrueSPNStory Fanfic ::.**

 _Voilà, encore un chapitre qui s'est fait attendre, mais...  
J'ai beaucoup de choses à organiser. Entre mariage, grossesse, anniversaires, boulot (c'est encore ce qui me prend le moins de temps !) et chien, c'est difficile de trouver du temps - parce qu'en plus, je suis mal organisée, je ne m'en cache pas, mais je m'améliore ceci dit, donc ne me flagellez pas trop..._

 _Il y a quelques incohérences dans ce chapitres, comme par exemple la sortie du Purgatoire qui ne peut se faire qu'à deux - si ma mémoire et bonne - hors là, ils sont trois. Et la prophétie dont parle Crowley qui n'existe pas, etc. Bref. Tout ceci me semblait clair et bien défini dans ma tête au moment de pondre l'histoire, mais c'est à force d'écrire que je me suis dit que ce n'était peut-être pas si clair que ça. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai un peu de mal à mettre mes chapitre par écrit, mais cette fois, c'est la bonne !_

 _Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! C'est l'avant dernier, le prochain chapitre sera également le dernier ! :)  
Il sera un peu plus court que les autres car ce sera épilogue. Bref bref...  
Bonne lecture à vous !_

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Léger, très léger... Ne génère aucune frustration, à mon avis..._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher (ou pas) dans l'histoire, j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas trop et que vous apprécierez malgré tout l'histoire !_

* * *

 **:: CHAPITRE EN COURS ::**

\- Vous allez devoir aller en Enfer ? S'étonna Charlie en entendant le résumé de situation que lui avait fait Sam. Mais c'est de la folie ! Je vous rappelle que ce n'est pas une destination qui vous réussi.

Il était bientôt midi. Castiel était parti à la recherche de l'ange Théodore dans l'espoir de le ramener à eux. Il y avait de forts risques pour qu'il ait été mis au courant que son plan était tombé à l'eau et ne risquait pas de répondre à une simple prière ni même plus de se rendre chez Bonnie.  
Quand Charlie avait émergé de son sommeil, elle avait été curieuse de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire sur l'auteur et avait été surprise de connaître le réel coupable. Les deux frères avaient alors laissé entendre qu'ils devaient aller récupérer les âmes en Enfer et Charlie était, depuis ce moment, morte d'inquiétude.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Castiel viendra avec nous, ajouta Dean. Et c'est lui qui nous en a sorti à chaque fois. Y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal...

Il avait terminé sa phrase en adressant à la rouquine son plus beau sourire, sûr de lui. Mais Charlie n'était pas convaincue pour autant. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et déclara :  
\- Tu ne peux pas toujours te reposer sur ton ange pour vous sortir de toutes les sales situations. Vous avez pensé que ça pouvait être un piège ?

Dean avait tiqué en entendant Charlie dire "ton ange" et préféra ne rien ajouter. Ce fut donc Sam qui reprit la parole.

\- Évidemment qu'on y a pensé, mais est-ce que tu crois qu'on a le choix ?

\- Vous ne savez même pas ce que Crowley veut faire de toutes ces âmes !

\- Sûrement un truc pas très net... Souffla Dean en terminant de graver ses munitions de symboles anti-démons et récapitula. Bon, j'ai trois chargeurs prêt. On évite de tirer sur les démons les plus minables. On prend l'eau bénite, le couteau... On a aussi Cas' et sa lame. Je pense qu'on doit pouvoir y arriver...

\- C'est pas vrai... Souffla Charlie en détournant le regard, apparemment plus inquiète que jamais.

\- Tout ira bien Charlie, commença Sam pour la rassurer. Tu l'as dis toi-même, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on y va, et cette fois, on a l'avantage d'y être préparé.

Charlie tenta de lui sourire mais cela restait encore un peu nerveux. Elle comptait, elle aussi, énormément sur Castiel pour les aider et les protéger, mais elle connaissait Dean qui risquait fort de se mettre en danger si son frère et l'ange l'étaient également. Sam savait faire preuve de plus de sagesse, mais il n'abandonnerait pas non plus son frère, et jamais il ne pourrait retenir Dean d'aller sauver son ange. Bref, en gros, ils étaient mal barrés car tous étaient susceptibles de mourir pour sauver les autres. Ceci étant d'autant plus valable en Enfer. Mais il était également vrai qu'ils étaient pour une fois mieux préparé à affronter l'endroit, et que Castiel n'était pas du genre à se faire avoir pas des démons, bien au contraire.

\- On a tout ! Lança Dean. Y a plus qu'à attendre que Cas' nous ramène Théo, histoire qu'on ait une petite discussion, et on pourra y aller.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Il s'est enfuit. Il se cache. Pas moyen de mettre la main dessus. Déclara Castiel en réapparaissant dans la chambre du motel après plusieurs heures sans nouvelles.

\- Belle pourriture ce Théo ! Cracha Dean. Un ange dans toute sa splendeur ! Malhonnête, irrespectueux et surtout pas digne de confiance !

Dean avait dit ça sans réfléchir. Ce n'est qu'en voyant l'air surpris et choqué de Charlie et Sam qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, tournant la tête vers Castiel qui avait détourner le regard, visiblement blessé.

\- Oh, pardon Cas'... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Dean s'approcha timidement de l'ange et tendit un bas vers lui, sans vraiment oser le toucher.

\- Je suis un con, excuse-moi. Tu n'es pas... Tu es tellement mieux...

Castiel releva la tête et observa Dean un instant. Il en attendait apparemment plus. Dean se figea un instant, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire pour que Castiel accepte ses excuses. Il lança un rapide regard vers son frère et la rouquine qui, de leur côté, souriaient, bien décidés à l'observer se dépatouiller.  
Dean serra les lèvres, résolu, et refit face à Castiel qui semblait toujours attendre quelque chose. Dean prit une petite inspiration, histoire de se donner un peu de courage, et s'approcha de Castiel, lentement. Castiel se figea, Charlie observait, fascinée, et Sam préféra regarder ailleurs, faisant preuve d'un minimum de pudeur.  
Mais alors que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que Dean embrasse l'ange - peut-être même que Dean allait le faire, se dégonflant au dernier moment - le chasseur se contenta de se pencher à l'oreille de Castiel et, pendant qu'il lui soufflait quelques mots, Charlie et Sam purent observer Castiel se mettre à rougir tout en laissant échapper un petit hoquet de surprise. Il se mordilla la lèvre, apparemment très ému - perturbé ? - par les propos de Dean.

Puis le châtain s'éloigna de l'ange, souriant, satisfait. Castiel tentait de rester stoïque, se passant rapidement une main sur la nuque, histoire de se détendre, mais il savait qu'il ne trompait personne. Sam fronça les sourcils en regardant son frère, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour mettre Castiel dans cet état mais se contenta du regard frimeur que lui lança Dean. Charlie, quant à elle, fit preuve de beaucoup moins de discrétion.

\- Quoi ? C'est tout ? Mais... ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ta dit ? Finit-elle à l'attention de l'ange.

\- Heu... J... Se contenta de répondre Castiel en regardant Dean.

\- C'était coquin ? Ajouta-t-elle.

\- Quoi !? S'exclama Dean alors que Castiel se figeait. Pourquoi toujours tout ramener au cul ? C'est dingue... !

\- Bah, en même temps elle n'a pas tort, déclara Sam d'un air faussement navré. Venant de toi, ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'un petit sous-entendu salace se soit glissé dans la phrase.

\- Moi j'ai trouvé osé... Avoua Castiel d'une petite voix, toujours une main sur la nuque, le visage neutre mais le regard fuyant.

Cette remarque suffit à faire rire Charlie et Sam.

\- Vous faites chier ! Lâcha Dean agacé, rougissant légèrement, avant de pointer Castiel du doigt et lui lancer : Et toi tu n'étais pas censé comprendre le sous-entendu !

Il attrapa une serviette de bain avant d'aller s'enfermer aux toilettes.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ta dit ? Réclama encore une fois Charlie.

\- Que j'étais le seul ange à qui il pourrait offrir son corps sans hésiter... Avoua Castiel en souriant légèrement, timidement, discrètement, mais suffisamment pour clairement exprimer son bonheur.

Sam s'étouffa légèrement en entendant ces mots alors que Charlie semblait littéralement fondre sur place.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le Purgatoire...

Castiel, Dean, Sam, tout trois venaient de retomber dans cet "Enfer avant l'Enfer". Chacun y avait déjà passé un certain temps, certains plus que d'autres, mais ils savaient tous les trois que ce n'était pas un lieu où il était bon de trainer. Ils devaient rapidement retrouver la porte qui menait à l'Enfer, le vrai, même s'il pouvait faire penser à une colonie de vacances une fois qu'on avait connu la menace constante qui planait sur les ombres qui osaient hanter le Purgatoire. Personne n'était à l'abri en ce lieu. Ni les monstres, ni les repentis, ni les innocents.

\- C'est par où ? Lança Dean en regardant au loin, sur ses garde.

\- Par ici... Répondit Sam.

Il se souvenait vaguement la route. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, c'était pour la deuxième épreuve de la tablette, celle qui aurait dû leur permettre de fermer définitivement les portes de l'Enfer.  
Cette fois encore, ils avaient fait appel à une faucheuse qui leur avait ouvert les portes du Purgatoire. La faucheuse leur avait semblé inquiète mais ils avaient préféré ne pas y prêter attention, afin de ne pas se faire fermer la porte devant le nez sans avoir pu rejoindre le Purgatoire. Tout semblait indiquer que quelque chose d'important, de grave, se trafiquait. Si même les faucheuses étaient inquiètes...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Charlie était retournée dans son motel pour les attendre. Ils lui avaient tout trois interdit de se joindre à eux. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas proposé. Elle avait hésité cependant, c'était vrai, et cela avait dû se voir, mais même si elle était curieuse et aimait participer aux chasses des deux frères, elle n'était pas suicidaire et savait que cette chasse là, l'Enfer, tout ça, c'était bien trop pour elle. Elle n'avait donc pas cherché à contrarier les garçons quand ceux-ci lui avaient ordonné de ne rien tenter pour les suivre. Mais elle n'avait pas non plus caché sa nervosité. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, se rappelant de ce qu'elle avait lu dans les livres de Chuck, de ce que Dean et Sam avaient subit en Enfer, ainsi qu'au Purgatoire.  
Castiel leur était effectivement d'une aide précieuse, mais les deux chasseurs ne pouvaient pas non plus totalement se reposer sur lui. Il était fort et puissant, mais il n'était pas invincible pour autant.

Mais pour l'instant, elle se contentait qu'attendre...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sur leur passage, déjà trois vampires, deux goules, deux loups-garous, un démon, une sirène y avaient laissé la vie. Cela allait vite, très vite. On leur tombait dessus comme si quelqu'un avait annoncé leur venue, comme si l'entrée en Enfer devait être protégée quoiqu'il arrive.

Encore un démon...  
Dean ne l'avait pas vu et Sam était trop loin pour l'atteindre avec sa lame anti-démon. Le plus jeune aurait pu tenter de la lancer mais si le démon bougeait, c'était Dean qui se risquait de se reprendre le couteau dans le dos. Ce n'était pas à tenter. C'était donc Castiel qui s'était avancé à une vitesse impressionnante et, d'un simple contact de sa main sur la créature, elle sembla s'enflammer de l'intérieur, laissant s'échapper de ses yeux et sa bouche des faisceaux de lumières éblouissants.  
Dean, qui s'était retourné au même moment, se protégea d'ailleurs les yeux quand il réalisa que Castiel s'était charger du démon.

\- Merci Cas'... Souffla le chasseur.

Castiel le regarda droit dans les deux, prenant acte des remerciements, puis repris sa route. Sam s'approcha de son frère, s'assurant à son tour, d'un coup d'oeil, que tout allait bien.

\- Fais gaffe à toi... Lui dit-il avant de reprendre sa route derrière l'ange.

Dean ne répondit rien. Il prenait conscience que par ce genre de petits gestes, l'ange passait décidément beaucoup de temps à lui sauver la vie. Il souffla un coup, resserrant ses doigts autour de sa machette, et suivit à son tour ses deux acolytes.

Ils eurent l'impression d'errer une éternité dans ce monde sans couleur, pur mais dangereux, simple et si cruel. Tuer pour survivre, avancer. Ils étaient silencieux. Seuls quelques cris et grognements s'élevaient parfois signalant une attaque, au loin, mais pas toujours.  
Puis enfin Sam reconnu l'arbre mort dans lequel le passage pour l'Enfer était sensé se trouver. Il s'approcha et eu une seconde d'hésitation en ne voyant que du bois, juste une vieille souche énorme sans intérêt. Mais rapidement, un passage s'ouvrit, telle une invitation, vers les bas-fond de l'horreur.

\- Bon... Quand faut y aller... Lança Dean qui s'avança le premier.

Non pas qu'il se soit particulièrement réjouis de passer devant, mais il s'en était fait un devoir, face à son frère qu'il s'était toujours promis de protéger et pour l'ange qui passait son temps à rattraper ses conneries. Il le leur devait à tous les deux. Mais Sam et Castiel étaient tout deux sur ses talons, ce qui ne manquait pas de rassurer Dean, même s'il n'en disait rien.  
Ils avancèrent lentement, comme aspirés momentanément, puis atterrirent dans un couloir chaud, trop chaud, humide, sombre...  
Ils étaient de retour en Enfer.

Une fois que tout redevint plus net, ils constatèrent qu'ils se trouvaient dans un couloir aux murs de pierres, un couloir vide, peu éclairé. Étrangement, aucun cri ne se faisait entendre, rien ne trainait, aucun démon ne déambulait. Quelque chose clochait, ce n'était pas normal.

\- Surtout, on reste bien groupé, chuchota Sam en lançant un regard rapide des deux côtés du couloir.

Dean et Castiel acquiescèrent et Dean se plaça dos à son cadet histoire de surveiller ses arrières, alors que Castiel restait bien au centre du couloir, s'avançant sans se poser trop de question. Évidemment, il n'avait rien à craindre au premier abord, mais il se passait quelque chose d'anormal et Dean craignait pour la sécurité de Castiel. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le lui signaler, le couloir se rempli aussi soudainement que rapidement de fumée, cette fumée noire reconnaissable entre mille.  
Le couloir se remplissait de démons sans véhicule...

Les trois hommes se perdirent de vue momentanément. Les deux frères étaient proches l'un de l'autre et malgré cela, ils n'arrivaient pas à se retrouver dans le brouillard de plus en plus épais et sombre. Ils s'appelant les uns les autres, et Castiel ne répondit qu'une fois, faiblement. Il y eut quelques éclaires lumineux, laissant présumer que Castiel se défendait à l'aide de sa grâce, puis plus rien.  
Dean s'acharna à appeler l'ange qui ne donnait plus signe de vie, alors que Sam tentait de le calmer par la voix car ils ne voyaient toujours rien.

\- Cas' réponds bordel !

Mais rien...

Le tourment de fumée dura plusieurs dizaines de secondes qui semblèrent interminables, surtout pour Dean qui n'entendait plus Castiel et qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire. Puis les démons repartirent comme ils étaient venus, laissant les deux frères seuls dans ce couloir vide, Castiel hors de vue.

\- Cas' ? Appela alors Dean, le yeux fixés au plafond, comme s'il le priait et que ça pouvait le faire revenir.

Toujours rien.

\- CAS' ! Ordonna cette fois Dean, alors que Sam lui posait la main sur l'épaule.

Dean se dégagea vivement et Sam leva les mains devant lui, espérant apaiser son frère.

\- Calme-toi Dean, on va le retrouver. C'est Cas', n'oublie pas, finit-il en tentant de sourire.

Mais Dean n'arrivait pas à se détendre, même si Sam avait entièrement raison. Il était vrai que cela ne servait à rien de s'affoler. Castiel était un ange du Seigneur, un guerrier, un soldat !  
Mais Castiel était aussi un imbécile qui s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, Castiel était peut-être en danger et il fallait absolument le retrouver, rapidement !

\- Faut avancer ! Déclara Dean, sourcils froncés, visage tendu, tout en s'élançant dans le couloir avec beaucoup moins de prudence et de discrétion qu'auparavant.

Sam préféra ne rien ajouter. Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien et n'aiderait en aucun cas à détendre son frère. Il le suivit donc, veillant à la sécurité pour les deux, se retournant régulièrement, arme au poing.

\- CROWLEY ! Espère de salopard ! S'écria Dean soudainement.

Il fallu une seconde à Sam pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Dean venait de s'enfiler dans un couloir adjacent qui donnait sur une salle tout aussi sombre que les couloirs dans laquelle Crowley se trouvait, assis sur une sorte de trône de pierre.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous dites de la déco ? Lança Crowley ignorant les cris du chasseur. Je ne crois pas que vous connaissiez cet partie de l'Enfer...

\- Arrêtes tes conneries ! Où est Castiel ? Cracha Dean en sortant son arme aux balles gravées et en la pointant vers le démon.

\- Tu as perdu ton petit ange ? Se moqua le démon sans craindre le pistolet.

\- C'est sérieux Crowley, ajouta Sam. Il n'est pas en état de faire preuve de patience. Je serais toi, je répondrais...

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous que je sais où est votre emplumé ? Je ne suis pas sa mère... !

Dean et Sam affichèrent ensemble un air contrarié et méfiant. Pouvaient-ils croire le démon quand celui-ci assurait qu'il ne savait pas où était Castiel ?

\- Pourtant ce sont tes sbires qui l'ont pris ! Ajouta Dean en relevant l'arme à hauteur de visage.

\- Saches que... Mes "sbires"... Comme tu dis, n'ont pas reçu d'ordre concernant ton petit copain. Commença le Roi de l'Enfer en détournant le canon de l'arme tout en s'approchant, alors que Dean fulminait un peu plus d'entendre Crowley parler de Castiel comme étant "son petit copain". Si mes démons décident de faire joujou avec votre ange, je n'y suis pour rien. Et je suis étonné qu'il ait été si facilement attrapé d'ailleurs.

\- Te fous pas de nous, je suis pas d'humeur ! S'exclama Dean, à bout de nerfs.

\- On se calme, je n'ai pas non plus de temps à perdre avec vous ! Déclara Crowley soudainement plus sérieux. J'ignore ce qui a bien pu arriver à votre copain à plume et je m'en contre-fiche, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter si vous voulez tout savoir.

Sam et Dean commençaient à croire que Crowley ignorait effectivement où se cachait Castiel, mais pourquoi les démons auraient-ils décidés d'enlever l'ange, et surtout comment avaient-ils fait pour y arriver ? Tout ceci était de plus en plus étrange et Dean commençait à franchement angoisser.

\- Si tu ne sais vraiment pas où se trouve Cas', dis-nous où tu caches les âmes, relança Sam, n'oubliant la raison de leur venue en Enfer.

Crowley se mit à rire faussement avant de déclarer :  
\- Vous croyez peut-être que je vais vous les donner dans un paquet cadeau ? Figurez-vous que ces âmes ont déjà été _utilisées_...

\- Utilisées ? Releva Sam. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de vous présenter mon oeuvre... Dit Crowley avec un sourire qui lui fendait le visage d'une oreille à l'autre, apparemment très fier de lui.

Sam et Dean se lancèrent un regard suspicieux. Ils n'étaient pas rassurés, se demandant ce que pouvait bien manigancer le démon. Ils le suivirent donc à travers les couloirs des Enfers, ceux-ci devenant de plus en plus morbides. Des cadavres, rares pour commencer, puis de plus en plus nombreux, jonchaient le sol. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux frères pour comprendre qu'il devait s'agir de damnés ou de véhicules abandonnés.

\- On ne peut pas dire que vous fassiez souvent le ménage... Lança Dean, essayant en vain de minimiser l'horreur qui s'étalait devant lui.

\- Je ne m'occupe pas de ce genre de chose, rétorqua Crowley. Et puis ça créé l'ambiance.

Dean grogna, contrarié que le démon prenne ces amoncèlements de cadavres à la légère mais il était un démon, ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait se soucier de "quelques morts qui trainent".

Après plusieurs minutes de progression dans ce dédale de couloirs, ils atteignirent une immense salle dont les extrémités étaient si éloignées qu'elles étaient difficilement discernables. Des chaines pendaient un peu partout, s'entrechoquant par moment. Quelques hurlements, de peur, de terreur, de tristesse, leur parvenaient. Des appels à l'aide aussi. L'air semblait être en feu, la chaleur était de plus en plus insupportable, rappelant à Dean de bien mauvais souvenirs, mais il tentait de garder son calme, ne souhaitant pas perdre le peu de contrôle de la situation qu'il pouvait encore avoir.

Face à eux se trouvait une énorme boîte noire, aussi haute et large qu'un immeuble. Ses parois étaient lisses, aucune fenêtres, aucune ouverture, aucune gravure. Rien. Juste des murs noirs et lisses. Elle était entourée de montagnes de corps sans vie, comme prise dans un piège.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'étonna Sam en arrivant dans la salle, alors que Dean continuait de regarder autour de lui, moyennement rassuré.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle il me fallait des âmes, beaucoup d'âmes. Énormément même. J'ai pratiquement vidé le Paradis de ses âmes pour avoir cette merveille. Mais malgré ça, il m'en manquait... Heureusement, j'ai tout juste pu en avoir le compte grâce à cette charmante Bonnie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda encore une fois Sam.

\- Et bien c'est une cage... Et comme toute cage, il faut des âmes pour l'ouvrir et la refermer.

\- Une cage pour quoi ? Demanda Dean qui participait enfin à l'échange.

\- Cela devrait vous plaire... C'est une cage pour les anges. Tous les anges, je veux dire. Bons, mauvais, puissants, débutants... Absolument tous. Mais sans leur véhicule, ça prenait trop de place. Voilà qui explique ce désordre...

Il avait terminé sa phrase en indiquant d'un geste de main un peu vague l'amoncellement de véhicules délaissés tout autour de la cage.

\- Une cage pour les anges ?! S'étonna Dean avec colère, préférant ignorer l'horreur de la dernière remarque.

\- Du calme l'écureuil, je croyais que ça te ferait plaisir. Je crois savoir que tu ne les portes pas dans ton coeur... Enfin... Sauf un... Évidemment.

Dean bouillonnait de l'intérieur et avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Il n'aimait évidemment pas qu'on se moque de lui mais en plus il était terriblement inquiet car, en effet, il se contrefichait du sort des anges tant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien contre lui, mais il en était autrement pour Castiel et Dean commençait à se demander si son ami n'était pas enfermé dans cette cage.

Voyant l'état qu'affichait son aîné, Sam reprit la parole :  
\- Ne joue pas avec nos nerfs Crowley. Pourquoi cette cage ? Pourquoi enfermer les anges ?

\- Vous croyez que je fais tout ça par plaisir ? Cette cage me permettra de contrer une prophétie, commença alors le Roi de l'Enfer plus sérieusement. Une nouvelle tablette a été trouvée dans les ruines dans vieux temple chrétien et celle-ci annonce la descente des anges sur Terre pour un renouveau. Un renouveau qui devrait faire disparaître les démons, mais également toute trace d'humanité. Donc vous comprendrez que vous aussi êtes concernés et qu'il serait préférable de me laisser terminer ma... Petite affaire. Sans tenter de vous interposer.

\- Est-ce que Castiel est dans la cage ? Demanda Dean, presque suppliant, ne retenant plus qu'à moitié sa peur.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, tu crois que je tiens un registre ? Mais si j'en crois les corps qui trainent, l'ange Théo est dans la cage. Dit-il en pointant le corps d'un homme barbu et grisonnant. Mais il en reste encore beaucoup à enfermer puisque la cage n'est pas fermée. Elle n'est cependant accessible que de l'extérieur, rien de ce qui n'entre ne peut en sortir. Elle se fermera automatiquement quand tous les anges s'y trouveront.

Crowley lança un regard défiant aux deux chasseurs. Ils pouvaient tenter d'entrer dans la cage mais risquaient de ne pas pouvoir en ressortir, à moins d'avoir un super plan, et c'était exactement ce qui leur manquait. D'autant qu'ils risquaient également de mettre l'humanité en danger s'ils libéraient les anges.

\- C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des obligations, dit le démon en regardant sa montre. Je vous laisse avec vos réflexions.

Et il disparu, laissant les deux frères seuls face à cette boîte qui leur lançait un défi, les mettant face à un choix impossible.

\- Bordel, j'vais m'le faire cette espèce de... ! S'exclama Dean, crachant sa colère.

\- Calme-toi, coupa Sam qui lui attrapant les épaules pour lui faire face. On doit d'abord retrouver Castiel. Il n'est peut-être pas dans...

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase, surpris par l'air qu'affichait subitement son frère, les yeux écarquillés, une peur intense marquant chacun de ses traits. Dean le repoussa brusquement et s'avança vers le tas de cadavres qui se trouvait non loin de là. Sam fronça les sourcils, essayant de voir ce qui avait mis son frère dans un tel état de choc. Ce n'est qu'en voyant Dean tomber à genou au sol tout en attrapant un des corps qu'il compris. Il reconnu parfaitement le véhicule de Jimmy Novak, sans vie, sale, au milieux des autres corps.

Dean serra le véhicule de son ange contre lui, ferma les yeux et se mit à pleurer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils arrivaient trop tard, qu'il n'avait pas su protéger Castiel, qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Tous avaient dit que l'ange les sauverait, tout le monde était persuadé de ça. Mais définitivement, qui était là pour sauver Castiel ? Quand est-ce que Dean pouvait se venter d'avoir un jour sauver la vie de son ange ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Certainement jamais.  
Dans un dernier espoir, Dean secoua le corps sans vie.

\- Cas', non, pas toi... Souffla-t-il alors que Sam l'observait.

\- Dean... Tenta Sam, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

\- On doit aller le chercher Sam. Déclara alors Dean sans lâcher le véhicule de Castiel. Je vais aller dans cette foutue cage et je vais le sortir de là ! Cas' sortira de cette cage aujourd'hui ! Tu m'entends !

Dean déposa le corps au sol avec énormément de délicatesse, puis se releva et, tout en se tenant face à son cadet, il continua, toujours déterminé, mais légèrement empreint de tristesse :  
\- Et il retrouvera son véhicule...! Il le soignera, je ne veux pas qu'il en change... ! C'est... C'est le seul visage que je lui connaisse, je ne veux pas d'un autre visage... C'est ce visage que j'- ... Que...

Dean s'arrêta, détournant les yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes. Il se passa une mains sur le visage, renifla. Il était en colère contre lui-même. Ils auraient bien le temps de s'occuper de cette nouvelle prophétie par la suite, comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois. Un problème après l'autre, même si le suivant découlait toujours de précédant - et d'un mauvais choix personnel. Mais c'était ainsi et ils s'en sortaient malgré tout. Sam voulait y croire autant que Dean. Alors il accepta.

\- D'accord Dean, d'accord... Lui répondit Sam, presque tendrement, ne se voyant pas contrarier son frère qui semblait plus déterminé que jamais.

C'est à ce moment qu'un bruit leur fit tourner la tête. Ils avaient momentanément oublié qu'ils se trouvaient en Enfer mais voir débarquer plusieurs dizaines de démons leur remit rapidement les idées en place.

\- C'était tellement touchant... Se moqua l'un d'eux. On n'a presque hésité à vous déranger...

Les deux chasseurs attrapèrent leur armes respectives. Ils savaient parfaitement qu'ils auraient du mal à en venir à bout avec une machette, une lame anti-démon, un pistolet contenant six balles gravées et un peu d'eau bénite, mais ils devaient tenter le coup, ils étaient le dernier espoir de Castiel.  
Ils avaient peur. Jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés dans une situation si merdique ensemble, sans Castiel. Ils étaient trop, bien trop nombreux, à leur tomber dessus. Ils savaient se battre, mais les démons étaient forts, puissants, et insensibles à la plupart de leurs moyens de défense.

Dean vit son frère se prendre un coup de poing en plein figure, puis un coup de pied dans le ventre. Ils étaient deux démons à s'acharner sur lui. Et un troisième attendait son tour pour s'amuser un peu. Sam avait lâché son arme, la seule qui puisse être réellement efficace. Dean tenta de s'approcher de son frère et ramasser la lame, mais un croche pied suivit d'un coup de coude sur ses omoplates le fit tomber en avant. Alors qu'il crachait déjà du sang et voyait flou, il tenta de ramper jusqu'à l'arme de son frère qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa main. Mais les démons n'étaient pas - totalement - stupides et l'observaient se trainer au sol en riant, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne lui laisseraient pas toucher à la lame.

Sam tomba à son tour et appela Dean, mais Dean ne pouvait pas répondre. Il n'en avait plus la force. Il voulait baisser les bras, il n'arrivait plus à combattre. Il avait tout perdu. Sam, Castiel... Et il était le responsable. Il se sentait tellement coupable qu'il en venait à penser qu'il méritait son sort, qu'il méritait sa mort, cette mort. Mais pas Sam... Et il ne pouvait plus rien pour l'aider. Il avait échoué, une fois plus.  
Il laissa son visage tomber dans la poussière qui couvrait le sol, se sentant partir doucement. Ils ferma les yeux et n'entendait plus que son frère qui l'appelait, la voix de plus en plus cassée, les rires des démons, les coups donnés... Il voulait que tout s'arrête...

Puis une chaleur l'envahi soudainement. Alors qu'il pensait être en train de mourir, Dean entendit les démons se mettre à hurler, de douleur, de peur. C'était un son presque réjouissant mais Dean avait du mal à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Il tenta donc d'ouvrir un oeil, ce qui en soi était déjà un vrai supplice, pour être aveuglé par un éclaire lumineux qui l'obligea à refermer les yeux, perdant connaissance.  
Il ne resta évanoui que quelques secondes avant de réussir à enfin se redresser, ouvrir les yeux et retrouver un peu ses esprits. Il vit alors son frère, encore étendu sur le sol, entouré par les cadavres de démons brûlés, retrouvant lentement ses forces. Dean le rejoignit en titubant et l'aida à se relever.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Sam.

\- J'en sais ri- ... Commença Dean avant de voir Castiel, debout face à eux, dans son véhicule de Jimmy Novak. Cas'... ?

\- Dean... Répondit Castiel avec un large sourire.

Sam releva la tête, une main sur le front, encore un peu étourdit. Il était également surpris de voir l'ange devant eux. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que les deux frères réalisèrent qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune blessure.

\- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Castiel sembla surpris par le ton employé par Dean mais répondit sans en tenir compte :  
\- Quand nous étions dans le couloirs, des démons sont arrivés et vous ont attaqué. J'ai tenté de vous défendre comme je pouvais, mais il était très nombreux. Ils ont malgré tout fini par prendre la fuite et je les ai suivi sans me faire voir...

\- Tu... ? Quoi ? Tu les as suivi ?... Répéta Dean nerveusement repensant à l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressenti quand l'ange avait disparu.

\- Oui, parce que j'ai senti qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave et que cela concernait les anges. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant cette cage que j'ai compris ce que Crowley comptait faire. Mais cette cage est une aberration, elle a un point faible, elle ne peut retenir les pénitents. J'ai donc décidé d'utiliser ce point faible pour l'ouvrir, en y entrant volontairement. Car celui qui entre de lui-même dans la cage n'est pas prisonnier. J'ai quitté mon véhicule et suis entré, dans le but de libérer les anges. Peut-être qu'ainsi ils me pardonneront ma trahison et verrons que je ne leur veux pas de mal.

Sam lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Il venait de leur sauver la vie, une fois de plus.  
Mais de son côté, Dean semblait contrarié et furieux. Castiel, qui ne comprenait pas l'état de Dean, lui demanda :  
\- J'ai libérés les anges et les âmes des victimes, pourquoi es-tu fâché ?

Dean hésita une seconde, furax, ne sachant quoi dire, ni par où commencer. Il décida de tout lâcher en vrac.

\- Tu imagines dans quel état j'étais ? Commença Dean, à bout de nerfs, tremblant tant ses sentiments étaient partagés entre colère et soulagement. J'ai cru que tu avais disparu, je tombe sur ton véhicule inanimé, j'ai d'abord cru que tu étais mort, j'ai eu tellement peur, je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir, j'étais à deux doigt de me laisser mourir, je n'avais plus rien, j'étais- ...

Dean ne pu continuer, coupé par les lèvres de Castiel qui se plaquèrent contre les siennes. Dean était très surpris, mais se laissa faire, fermant même les yeux, laissant enfin le soulagement prendre le dessus sur la colère. Il senti l'ange le serrer contre lui et Dean l'entoura à son tour de ses bras. Castiel se détacha alors de Dean pour lui souffler :  
\- Je t'ai dit que je ne laisserai rien vous arriver...

Dean le serra encore plus fort contre lui, posant sa tête dans le cou de l'ange et répondit :  
\- Mais tu n'as pas dit que rien ne t'arriverait... J'ai eu peur de t'avoir perdu, encore une fois.

\- Tout va bien Dean, je suis là...

Et Dean agrippa les vêtements de Castiel de peur qu'il disparaisse à nouveau, le tenant ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Sam se racler la gorge, dans leur dos. Il devait avouer qu'il avait complètement oublié la présence de son frère.

\- Je m'en veux de vous déranger, mais on est encore en Enfer et je pense qu'il serait temps de s'en aller... Déclara le cadet.

Dean releva la tête, lâchant prestement Castiel. Il essuya les quelques larmes qui lui dévalaient encore les joues, remis sa veste en place et s'avança d'un pas rapide, légèrement honteux, dans le couloir d'où ils venaient. Castiel haussa les épaules en regardant Sam et tout deux suivirent Dean.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Après avoir traversé l'Enfer en sens inverse, retrouvé le Purgatoire et sa sortie, le tout non sans mal, ils étaient retournés au motel de la jeune femme. Elle s'était précipitée sur eux, les examinant l'un après l'autre, histoire de s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien. Sam l'avait rassurée en lui disant que tout allait bien, après quoi lui avaient fait un résumé de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Quand ils évoquèrent la cage, Charlie n'avait pas pu retenir son étonnement, ainsi que son regard fixe sur Castiel en entendant comment il avait réussi à ouvrir la-dite cage.

\- Mais du coup, est-ce que la prophétie va se réaliser ? Demanda Charlie après un temps.

\- On va s'en occuper. Dit Dean en se laissant tomber sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de la petite table de la chambre. Pour le moment, on doit encore vérifier que les victimes de la Peur ont retrouvé leurs âmes.

Charlie ne semblait pas rassurée pour autant mais dû avouer qu'entre l'Apocalypse, Lucifer, et autres, les Winchester n'étaient pas en reste pour ce qui était de sauver l'humanité. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration, cherchant à se donner confiance et déclara :  
\- En ce qui me concerne, j'ai vu que Bonnie avait publié un dernier chapitre pour clore son histoire, un long chapitre... Et, j'imagine que le fait que l'ange Théodore soit enfermé dans la cage à fait cesser son don de pseudo prophète car ça ne correspond en rien à ce que vous m'avez raconté.

Dean senti une bribe de déception dans la voix de Charlie mais préféra ne pas le signaler. Il craignait de se mettre dans une situation embarrassante si elle décidait de raconter cette fin. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa gêne viennent des déclarations de son frère.

\- Dommage pour toi, tu as raté un magnifique baiser de retrouvailles.

Dean toussa, embarrassé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. À cet instant, il voulait étriper son frère.  
Castiel le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils, le visage penché. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela mettait Dean si mal à l'aise d'en parler. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment étaler ses émotions, mais ils étaient entre amis, pratiquement en famille. Il demanda donc :  
\- Pourquoi cela te gêne-t-il tant qu'on ait pu s'embrasser Dean ? Je pensais que c'était acquis à présent, et que c'était normal de s'embrasser quand on s'aime...

Dean se figea, piquant le plus gros phare qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, aussi ému que honteux que cela soit publiquement avoué, que des mots soient posés sur ce qu'il ressentait, lui tout comme l'ange d'ailleurs. Il commença à se tortiller les doigts, cherchant quelque chose à répliquer puis, comme un ado, fit disparaître son visage dans le creux de son coude posé sur la table.

\- Cas', dis pas ce genre de truc devant tout le monde... Souffla-t-il d'une voix étouffée par son bras.

Sam et Charlie se mirent à rire de bon coeur alors que Castiel les observait, tous cette fois-ci, avec son air perdu habituel quand une situation le dépassait.

* * *

 _... À suivre...  
_ _Prochaine publication : Suite et fin !_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 ** _Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qui ont mis l'histoire en follow et en favorit ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir et me motive énormément !_**

 _ **barjy02 :** L'ange Théodore n'est malheureusement définitivement qu'un raté. L'épilogue dévoilera ce qui lui est arrivé. Pour Dean et Castiel, oui, l'Enfer les rapproche, et aide Castiel à vraiment affirmer leur relation, mais Dean n'aime définitivement pas que cela soit rendu public. Là encore, l'épilogue mettra leur relation en avant pour une belle fin - avec une touche d'humour ^^ **  
**_

 _ **MicroFish :** J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue par le rapprochement en Enfer. Il n'est pas énorme mais un petit bonus se trouvera dans l'épilogue (non, pas de lemon, c'est un rating T :p)... Mais... Tu verras :D **  
**_

 _ **Courtney Ackles :** Alors en effet, Crowley voulait se "battre" contre quelque chose de terrifiant, mais il ne faut pas oublier que Crowley est un peu lâche et qu'il sait que tous ses démons ne peuvent rien contre une armée d'anges... Donc il aura préféré se débarrasser des anges... C'était sans compter sur Castiel ! :p **  
**_

 _ **Adalas :** Ouf alors si ça ne choquait pas. Personnellement, ça ne me choque pas dans les fic des autres les références anglaises comme "jerk" "Bitch" ou autre, mais moi j'ai un peu de mal, j'ai l'impression de "faire comme les autres" alors que ça ne me vient pas naturellement puisque j'écris en français :p **  
**_

 _ **Esdrael15 :** Merci beaucoup pour cette review très flatteuse *gênée*... J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu ! **  
**_


	10. Épilogue

**.:: TrueSPNStory Fanfic ::.**

 _Et voilà, dernier chapitre, l'épilogue. Il est bien plus court que les autres, ce n'est pas par flemme ni rien, mais juste parce que c'est une petite mise au point sur les éléments restés "sans réponse" ainsi qu'un ajustement de la situation Dean/Cas... Un rapprochement était obligatoire pour terminer en beauté cette histoire ! ^^  
Donc voilà... ! Et puis je vous devais de ne pas vous faire trop attendre pour cette suite et fin, après vous avoir fait patienter bien trop longtemps entre deux chapitres sur la fin.  
_

 _Merci encore infiniment de m'avoir suivie jusque là ! Merci pour vos reviews et tout le reste !  
Bonne lecture, j'espère que cette fin vous plaira !_

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Nop..._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher (ou pas) dans l'histoire, j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas trop et que vous apprécierez malgré tout l'histoire !_

* * *

 **:: ÉPILOGUE ::**

Sam appela la doctoresse Reyes dans la soirée. Elle semblait folle de joie. Sam n'avait même pas eu besoin de poser de question qu'elle lui expliquait déjà que les victimes étaient réapparues, que celles qui étaient dans le coma en étaient sorties et que tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. Le jeune David affirmait également ne plus craindre la greffe de coeur.  
Sam était ravi. Histoire de bien terminer la chasse, il proposa à Emma Reyes de passer à l'hôpital dès le lendemain matin, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir, le remerciant encore et encore d'avoir résolu cette affaire des plus étranges. Puis Sam la salua et raccrocha.

Dean proposa qu'ils aillent se détendre un peu en retournant dans le petit bar qui diffusait du rock.

\- Le bar de votre premier baiser ? Le taquina Charlie, sachant pertinemment que ça le mettrait mal à l'aise.

Dean souffla, les lèvres pincées, puis lui sourit. Il savait parfaitement ce que Charlie voulait. Il fallait qu'il se décoince. Même si sa virilité en prenait un coup, même si son image d'homme à femme était réduite à néant, même s'il n'osait pas vraiment admettre que Castiel avait beau être un homme, il était clairement attirant - physiquement, ce qui faisait un peu paniquer Dean - il ne pouvait plus nier ce que tout le monde savait.  
L'histoire n'était pas responsable de tout. Elle n'avait été qu'un élément déclencheur. Elle leur avait peut-être permis de prendre conscience des choses, d'oser passer le cap, mais elle n'était en rien responsable de leurs sentiments. Simplement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été capable d'aller à l'encontre de leur volonté profonde. Bonnie n'avait fait que réaliser ce qu'ils n'osaient ou ne voulaient pas s'avouer.

\- Exactement, avait-il alors répondu, simplement, sans arrêter de sourire.

Charlie lui rendit son sourire et lui fit un clin d'oeil complice. Un clin d'oeil qui voulait dire _« Je suis fière de toi »_ et Dean apprécia.

Après un rapide passage sous la douche, tous étaient prêts pour se détendre un peu. Ils avaient besoin de temps pour appréhender la suite, l'ange Théodore à retrouver, Crowley, la Prophétie des Anges... Comme d'habitude, rien n'était terminé, ils n'auraient pas de répit. Mais ça ne les empêcherait pas de profiter de cette soirée.

Assis à la même table que trois soirs plus tôt, Dean et Charlie se retrouvaient seuls pendant que Castiel aidait Sam à porter les boissons. Dean en profita pour demander à la rousse :  
\- Pourquoi avais-tu l'air déçue que le dernier chapitre de Bonnie soit différent de la réalité ?

\- Heu, et bah, heu... Balbutia Charlie avant de déclarer, plus sûre d'elle mais peu convaincante : C'est juste que, du coup, vous avez eu des problèmes en Enfer et qu'elle n'a pas pu influencer les choses...

\- Charlie... Ne mens pas, au pire, je pourrai aller le lire moi-même.

Charlie soupira et, prenant appuis du coude sur la table, elle posa son menton dans le creux de sa main en signe de défaite.

\- Et bien parce qu'elle vous faisait conclure...

Dean écarquilla les yeux, il avait peur de comprendre.

\- Qu- que ? Quoi ?

\- Cas' et toi... Vous finissiez au lit... Et c'était torride ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin alors que Dean commençait à rougir. Par contre, elle a mis Cas' en top. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais fait ce choix, mais c'était vraiment pas mal, vu la situation...

\- En... En top ? Que- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ?

\- Bah... Celui qui est au-dessus... Celui qui prend les choses en main... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Expliqua-t-elle sans quitter son sourire.

Dean resta muet face aux déclarations de Charlie alors que Sam et Castiel revenaient avec les boissons. Dean attrapa sa bière et la bu pratiquement cul sec, sans même le réaliser.

\- _Mollo Dean_ , lui souffla alors Castiel. Je croyais qu'une bière ça se dégustait...

Dean tourna son regard vers l'ange, avala sa gorgée encore en bouche et ne pu s'empêcher de penser à ce que venait de lui dire Charlie tout en regardant Castiel. Une fois de plus, Dean ne pu nier qu'il le trouvait terriblement attirant et eut un frisson - agréable - en imaginant que le dernier chapitre de Bonnie deviendrait peut-être vrai un jour... Enfin, il faudrait encore définir qui serait "en top" le moment venu, mais ils auraient le temps de voir venir.

.

 _ **Une semaine plus tard...**_

Sam était tranquillement installé dans la cuisine du bunker, dégustant une petite salade de crudités en guise de repas du midi. Il souriait tout en mâchant, pensant à son frère. Il est vrai que Castiel était sensible et bien plus démonstratif que Dean. Mais malgré tout, Sam ne cessait de se moquer de Dean sur le fait qu'il était "la nana du couple". Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son imbécile de grand frère puisse être si attentionné, possessif, jaloux...

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour vraiment s'assumer. Mais le déclic s'était fait un soir qu'une jeune femme s'était tentée à draguer Castiel. Autant Dean avait observé la jeune femme et avait été surpris qu'elle s'intéresse à l'ange plutôt qu'à lui, autant quand il avait prit conscience qu'on "s'attaquait à sa propriété", il l'avait mal pris et avait chassé la jeune femme d'un _« Pas touche ma jolie, celui-là, il est à moi. »_ appuyant ses propos par un baiser tendrement échangé avec son ange. Depuis là, il affirmait plus volontiers ses sentiments, ne cherchant plus à mentir ou à se cacher - même s'il n'en était pas non plus à étaler son amour sur la place publique. Mais il osait l'affirmer à présent : C'était son ange... ! _  
_

Alors que Sam se battait pour attraper un morceau de radis du bout de sa fourchette, encore souriant, Dean entra dans la pièce en hurlant sa contrariété.

\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi exaspérant que Théo ! Il est insupportable ! Et vexant ! Depuis qu'il est humain, je peux te dire qu'on en prend pour notre grade !

Il avait ouvert le frigidaire et en avait sorti une bière qu'il bu à grande gorgée. Sam le regarda navré et déclara :  
\- Je te proposerai bien de te remplacer, mais... C'est ton tour...

Après avoir été libéré de la cage, l'ange Théodore avait été chassé définitivement du Paradis, perdant sa grâce, devenant humain. Dean et Sam avaient alors décidé de le cuisiner un peu afin de savoir s'il savait quelque chose sur cette fameuse Prophétie des Anges. Même s'il était devenu humain, il avait effectivement des informations sur le sujet, n'ayant pas pour autant perdu ses connaissances d'ange, mais aimait faire du chantage aux deux frères afin de leur dévoiler des renseignements au compte goutte et profiter d'un hébergement gratuit et à l'abri des anges et des démons.  
Trop utile pour être relâché, Dean et Sam commençaient malgré tout à perdre patience face à Théodore. Ils avaient donc décidé de tirer des informations chacun leur tour, espérant qu'avec une journée de répit entre chaque interrogatoire, ils arriveraient à ne pas péter un plombs. Mais c'était difficile, très difficile...

\- J'ai besoin de me détendre... Lâcha Dean.

\- Cas' est dans la bibliothèque, annonça alors Sam naturellement.

Et Dean quitta la cuisine pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Sam sourit de plus belle. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur remède que l'ange pour détendre son grand frère.

Dean trouva Castiel plongé sur Internet, en plein lecture, les yeux ronds, ne réalisant pas son arrivée.

\- Cas' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ? Demanda-t-il en posant tendrement une main sur l'épaule de l'ange avant de voir que ce dernier lisait l'histoire de _TrueSPNStory_. Oh non, lis pas ça, ça vaut pas le coup, je t'assure...

Dean remarqua l'air troublé de Castiel et se demanda à quelle partie il pouvait en être pour être dans cet état. Il constata avec un peu de gêne que Castiel était en plein lecture du rêve érotique qu'il avait fait pendant cette chasse.

\- Tu... Tu as vraiment rêvé de ça ? Demanda Castiel d'une petite voix.

\- Heu... Ouais... Mais... Tu sais, c'était... À cause de l'histoire... Bafouilla Dean en guise de réponse.

\- Mais tu... Tu as aimé ? Demanda Castiel, hésitant.

\- Et ben... Heu... Tu sais, c'était un rêve... Je ne vais pas dire que c'était... Désagréable... Hum ! Par définition, c'est plutôt plaisant un rêve mais...

Dean commença à rougir. Évidemment qu'il avait aimé ce rêve, il avait même été troublé pendant plusieurs jours en y repensant, tant il avait apprécié. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il abordait le sujet "sexe" avec Castiel et cela le rendait un peu nerveux.

\- Tu... Tu aurais envie de... Commença Castiel.

Dean planta son regard dans celui de l'ange, un peu paniqué, se doutant de ce qu'allait proposer Castiel.

\- Tu aurais envie de le faire... ? Lâcha finalement ce dernier tentant de continuer à soutenir le regard du chasseur.

\- Qu- quoi ? Parce que toi tu... Enfin tu voudrais... ? Renvoya Dean, de plus en plus tendu.

\- Je ? Quoi ? Moi ? Non... Enfin, je sais pas... Balbutia Castiel en tournant les yeux vers l'écran de l'ordinateur, tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Mais si toi tu... Je me suis dit que... Enfin que c'était...

\- Non mais oui, c'est... T'as raison... Je comprends... Pareil, si tu avais envie, je...

Dean et Castiel restèrent un moment silencieux, sans vraiment oser se regarder mais tentant néanmoins de se regarder, se lançant l'un l'autre de petits regards gênés.

Puis après quelques secondes qui leur semblèrent interminables, Castiel relança :  
\- Alors... ?

 **::FIN::**

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est fini !  
J'espère que l'épilogue vous aura plu._

 _ **barjy02 :**_ _Voilà Dean qui s'ouvre un peu plus à Castiel, mais il lui fallait un déclic. Évidemment qu'il savait à quel point Castiel comptait pour lui, mais il a toujours besoin d'atteindre certaines limites pour oser enfin s'assumer. Et à partir de là, il assume, ne se cache plus ! Et envisage même d'aller plus loin :D  
_

 _ **MicroFish :**_ _Bon, le petit bonus dont je parlais n'est pas clairement explicite, en fait, je faisais allusion à l'échange final entre Cas et Dean sur leur futur partie de jambes en l'air, même si, rating T oblige, elle restera censurée et non dévoilée :p En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, wouaw, et si seulement on pouvait proposer des idées d'épisode SPN ! Chacune son tour, avec du destiel ! :D Hum, bref... Merci merci en tout cas !  
_

 _ **M** ** _e_ rci encore énormément à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissée des reviews, qui ont mis l'histoire en follow et en favorit !  
C'était vraiment très agréable de lire vos retours !**_


End file.
